The ABC's of Orderly Chaos
by Paradise Eco
Summary: It's finally the end. Will we dance in in celebration or will we dine with chaos? Whatever the ending, it will always be with you.
1. A is for Armageddon

HELLO, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST 3 STORIES AHEAD OF THIS ONE, NONE OF IT WILL MAKE SENSE. GO BACK AND READ.

OR LIVE LIFE ON THE EDGE, IT'S UP TO YOU.

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter One: A is for Armageddon_

There was a time when I believed I was doing the right thing. I helped the small child that Torn brought to me, he told me he was the heir of Haven and needed to be protected. I took the child under my wing and gave him to my most trusted men. At the time I didn't think about who could betray me and who could destroy my rebellion. I watched as newbie after newbie entered the Hideout and I watched them leave either never to be seen again or to be moved out in a body bag.

But the blonde boy, he gave the Baron so much trouble. He was a tornado wrecking everything that the Baron built up. He left chaos and death wherever he went but it worked, he brought down The Baron and destroyed Kor. That's all I got to see, I took the child -Jak- back in time with me. I found myself a daughter and an uncle for the boy, he found a best friend. Together they saved the world and I knew what was coming.

I fell through the vortex back into Haven but there was something different. Someone different.

Did I mess up? She wasn't here when I was in Haven, Drake was a word whispered only in the Bazaars and around the temples. She shouldn't be here, but yet, there she was standing before him. Standing behind Jak as the hero came into the tent where Onin and I took up shop. She plays with her hair, twirling it around her fingers as she looks around the tent. She seems nervous, unsure of where to stand and where to look. She turns to the left to look at something and I see it. A small bruise on her neck, just under her jawline. Jak should've been with Keira, I think to myself as Onin claps her hands together.

"Onin says, she's happy to see you're back to your old self, Parker." Pecker says for Onin. Parker glances away from the things lining the tent like a child that's getting scolded. She gives Pecker a smile that has dangerous undertones.

"As am I," She twists a lock of hair around her finger and cocks her head to the side. "But I did learn a few things from the Dark Makers."

"Like what?"

She smiles and vanishes, a cloud of purple and green smoke is all that's left behind. Jak rolls his eyes as Daxter frantically looks around, suddenly she's back, slamming a book on the table in front of me. I jump back, staring at the book I've known for so long. The book I write everything I see down, the theories about Mar and the Precursors, Jak's adventures and my life. I glare back up at Parker as she steps back. "Is this your journal?"

I grab the book and tuck it under my arm. "Jak, we're in serious trouble!"

"Onin says, there are strange forces at work. Fate has been twisted by something more powerful than anything she has ever seen in her many years." Pecker caws. "Something now is awake deep inside the catacombs!"

"Let me guess!" Daxter pipes up. "You blow hards want us to go down there, correct?"

"The best access to the catacombs is through the Metal Head side of the city."

"Sometimes I really hate you guys."

"Onin says, she sees your fate turning black with uncertainties. Onin says, it will be very dangerous indeed. Onin says, Pecker will escort you to the catacombs and- WHAT?!" He bends over to face her. "What did you say?!"

"You will be Onin's eyes and Jak's wisdom," I offer him. "You must do this!"

"Aah, fine." He flies towards the boys. "I am gone the moment things go sticky, you three meet me to the entrance to the catacombs and take care of business." He flies towards the door. "I'll meet you there when the coast is clear."

"Translation," Parker nudges Jak's shoulder. "When we do all the dirty work."

"That's not dirt we're playing in." Daxter grumbles.

I watch as the boys turn to leave. I sigh, I've gotten used to seeing them leave. Trying to memorize their backs as they walk away, trying not to think about what they're heading out to. As much as I try, I can't get the image of their deaths out of my head.

And I pray to the Precursors that I'll never see that.

* * *

Above the grey clouds turn over themselves, producing a shower that rained down with a chill. Thunder rolled through in loud whispers, breaking Parker's thoughts as she looked down the road she was about to take. Jak stood ahead of her, he was a blonde God in the dark and hazy world ahead of her. She sighed as she took out of pistols, she walked towards him as Jak pressed a fancy button.

She stood on her tiptoes to see it clearly as Jak shook it. "What is it?"

"A beacon Damas gave me."

"That's worthless." Daxter added.

"I guess we're on our own." Parker muttered.

"You're not on your own, you've got me!" Daxter piped up.

"Well lead the way," Parker said curtseying to him, at the same time a Metal Head growled. Daxter paled slightly as Parker spun her guns a smirk on her face. "Try to keep up boys." She ran forward, firing at the set of three Claw Heads. They were easy kills, falling at three shots each. She followed Jak as he tore a path through the Hoppers that came at them, Parker cleared one side. She stopped firing once they stopped coming towards her, it was too easy. She looked to Jak and Daxter as they stopped too, she could see the worry on Daxter's face along with the frustration in Jak.

They climbed on a step of steps, Parker glanced behind her trying to remember what this section used to look like. They followed a path towards a Dark Eco well, Jak took advantage of it; powering up and blowing the door to the next section right off. Parker went through the doorway, stepping through as a gust of wind made her stop. She gasped at the massive hole ahead of her, below the darkness reigned and consumed the hole. Jak tugged on her sleeve, she glanced to him as he motioned his head forward, towards the Metal Heads that came towards them. She nodded, she'd have time to mourn her poor city. Jak took them out with ease, not bothering to slow down for her in her melancholy state.

They climbed over broken concrete, pausing only to shoot down a Metal Wasp or take out a Hopper. Parker paused when the crested a slab, she spotted the neon glow of Dark Eco. Dark Maker bugs crawled from a hole, crawling up the walls. She jumped when Jak grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the Dark Makers, she glanced back at them.

"We have to kill-"

"Already dealt with those bastards," Jak grumbled. "They'll attack in a swarm," He pulled her around a circle of Light Eco Wells, he stuck his hand in one in passing before picking up speed. Parker gasped as she saw the gap in the walkway, they wouldn't be able to jump it -they'd have to find another way. She dug her feet into the ground, trying to stop Jak from leading them right off the cliff to their deaths. Jak growled and scooped her up, "We don't have time for this!" He shouted, Parker screamed as he jumped. She covered her face, hoping not to see their death. She gasped as the cool feeling of Light Eco came around her, she opened her eyes, looking at Jak's face aglow. She looked around, looking at the tendrils of wings that came from his back. They flapped gently in the air as they landed on the other side of the gap, Jak placed her on her feet as she stared at him.

"Yah," Daxter said leaning on Jak's head. "He did the same thing to me, he's got a sadistic side to him."

Jak chuckled and shook off the Light Eco. "Let's go," He ran off, Parker followed sticking close to the sides of the gap as they came upon more Metal Heads. She fired at the few that made it past Jak. They came to another gap, Parker took Jak's hand as they jumped again, his Eco flooding her as they landed. Parker broke free of him, running ahead. She took out her knives, throwing one, end over end at the furthest Grunt. When it collapsed, the others turned to run at her. She threw another one, she didn't watch as it hit home, she moved past the others with ease. She kicked the last one back, calling back her knives, she threw the last one into it's skull. She turned back to Jak as Daxter clapped.

"Now that's what I missed." Daxter praised as they passed her, Jak turned to his darker self. "Now watch the masters at work." Dark made a ball of Dark Eco, it sparked before he threw it at the door, breaking it just like before.

"What Masters?" Parker asked as she passed them. "I only saw Jak doing the hard work."

"I taught him how to aim!"

"That's it?"

"I taught him other things."

"Like what?"

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder onto Parker's. "Like how to fight!"

"And...?"

"And what?! The results are in the hero," Daxter announced. "Who saved the world 2 times already?"

Parker stopped and cocked her hip, resting her gun there. "2 times? A little bold of you to think that we've already won this fight."

"We stopped Praxis from cracking the stone and stopped Gol and Maia from flooding the world with Dark Eco."

"Sounds like a kids game with pretty effects, and it doesn't count."

"What?! If we didn't stop them- AHHH!" Daxter screamed as Parker stepped onto a platform, it crumbled under her foot, both of them falling downwards. Parker felt Jak grab her hand and them jumping to the next one, only to have it crumble as well. She jumped to the next one as it crumbled, she moved to jump to the next one but was too slow as she fell downwards. Jak grabbed her hand again, yanking her upwards. She flew upwards and knocked Jak over with an oof sound. She bounced off his chest and rolled down the hill, stopping down the hill at another platform that collapsed when her arm hit it. Her arm hung off the side of the drop as she watched the platform crumbled to the sharp rocks below. She took in a staggered breath as she moved away from the edge.

Jak slid down the hill, stopping just by her. "You okay?" He asked.

"AND, that's why I don't travel by Parker!" Daxter shouted from Jak's shoulder. "She's a walking death trap!"

"I'm fine," She mumbled dusting herself off as Jak reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her and fired at the Grunt that climbed over the broken concrete wall. Parker pressed a hand against her stomach a wave of nausea washed over her from the pain just under her rib cage, she pulled her hand back to look at the blood. It seeped through her shirt. "Okay, maybe not." She showed him her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Jak asked trying to get a look, she stepped back.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt and I'll take care of it. Let's keep moving." She sprinted ahead, climbing over the concrete slab. She kept her pace, firing at the Grunts that came too close. When she turned the corner, they came to an opening. She stopped to stare, recognized the place even in pieces. It was where she and Erol meet for their Black Missions. She remembered herself, pacing the space where the chasm was waiting for Erol. It was also the day she was marked by Mizo, she turned her head as Jak came to stand beside her. He looked around at the area too, a troubled look crossing his face. "We'll rebuild this city," She said taking his hand. "I promise."

"Let's save the world first," Jak grumbled rushing forward. He turned back to her. "Come here, this involves flying." Parker nodded running to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her across the gap. They did this two more time before Jak blasted another door open. Running through the door, they came across another set of Hoppers that crawled out of the ground. Parker kept pace, running a little ways behind or ahead Jak. When they came to an open gap, Jak would grab her and take her over. Sometimes she'd hit the ground running or stumble slightly, either way, the fighting was wearing her down. She moved slower and her reaction times were becoming slower too. She could tell Jak could feel it too, he was slowing down. He didn't fly as high and he transformed to his darker side slower.

After blasting another door, the heroes ran up a small incline only to stop for a breather. Parker bent over and held her stomach, the ache from whatever cut her was still there. She looked at her hands, there wasn't as much blood. She straightened herself and ran forward, ready to kill anything that came at them when she saw Pecker.

"Pecker!" She cried out, she stopped in front of him and smiled.

"It's about time!" Pecker shouted, Jak jogged up to them. "I've molted three times already just waiting for you! Onin says, we must get through the palace ruins. But I think... uh oh..." Parker turned as she heard the too familiar sound of Dark Maker chatter. Satellites came into view watching her.

 _"'S e ar Banrigh..."_ One said, she stepped back.

"I'm not your Queen." She shouted at it, she gasped when Jak grabbed her. He pushed her behind him as two more joined it.

"Don't talk to it!" Jak shouted at her.

 _"Chan eil a 'Bhanrigh ..."_ One argued back.

" _Tuilleadh mar Bhàin!"_

"I'm not a traitor!" She yelled back.

"What the fuck did I just say?!" Jak shouted, she could feel his Dark Eco spike. "We're not losing you to these things again!"

 _"Kill orra!"_

"Uh oh..." She grumbled.

"What did it say?" Daxter asked.

"They're going to kill us."

"Jak," Daxter started as he climbed behind his blonde friend. "Let me just say, before it's all over, riding on your shoulder, although it is kind of boney... and uncomfortable, well you've been a good pal."

"You too Dax," Jak glanced back at his friends. "These adventures have been great." He turned, grabbing Parker and tackling her to the ground as the creatures hissed again. Parker hit the ground hard as she heard a crash and the shrieks of the satellites. Jak got up, she heard the squeal of tires as someone chuckled.

"Did someone call for an army?" Parker glanced up at the sound of Damas' voice.

"You're a long way from the desert." Jak walked up to the vehicle. "I thought you said a smart warrior never takes his enemy head-on."

"That depends on how hard your skull is." Jak climbed into the vehicle. "I'd say you and I are both headstrong." He turned to Parker as she came towards them.

He passed her the jetboard. "Follow behind us, shoot anything with teeth."

She rolled her eyes. "You're acting like I've never been in a war zone." She activated the jetboard, hopping on and wobbled slightly. "I'm right behind you."

Jak nodded. "Let's finish this."

TBC...


	2. B is for Bittersweet

Author's Note

It's been a good day. I love going to the flea market during Christmas, so many pretty things! It was also so cold today but that comes with it being December in Canada. Thank you to Sandninjabunny for their review and everyone who added this book to their favorites.

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Two: B is for Bittersweet_

The rain had picked up, dropping down in harder sheets. They slid down Parker's brow with icy fingers, but she wasn't letting that stop her. She kept up with Jak's vehicle, pressing her body lower into the jetboard to gain speed. She was still a little wobbly on it but she was still upright, moving, breathing and alive. She didn't dare look behind, she could hear the growl of the Dark Makers and their insults they threw at her.

The boys already took out the first energy gate and now we're on the second, she scanned the area. There wasn't really anything for her to do except to keep out of their way. Once the second gate was down, they traveled to the next area.

She screamed at the sudden drop to the murky waters, she crumbled downwards and fell forward. The jetboard skirted out from underneath her and landed a few feet ahead. She didn't have time to worry about it, she ran forward, grabbing it as a set of Dark Makers rushed towards her. She pulled out her guns and brought them down, she jumped on the jetboard and raced forward to find the area somewhat clear. While there were a few Dark Makers left, the third gate was down. She went through it, ducking down underneath the fallen pillar. She continued onwards, avoiding the rubble that took over the ground. She hadn't seen Jak, Daxter and Damas but she had seen their damage.

Dead Dark Makers littered the ground, they floated in the shallow waters. She passed through another gate before gliding to a stop. She watched as the vehicle smashed through another gate, entering into an open area. She looked around at the many glowing pillars. She glided up to the vehicle, hitting the side.

"I'll take out that one!" She shouted, pointing at the middle platform. She could tell Jak was about to object but she flew away, gliding towards the middle platform, gaining speed before she jumped. Leaping off the jetboard and landing, rolling over her head and crouching on her feet. She glanced back at the vehicle as it speeded off. She straightened herself, grabbing her guns. She could take care of one pillar... right?

She fired at it, cursing when the bullets pinged off the Eco. She turned, looking around for something, anything to help her. She spotted a beam, she ran over to it and picked it up. She spun it in her grip before running a the pillar, screaming in her approach as if to scare the object. She struck it hard. This time she screamed out in pain as Blue Eco traveled up the beam and into her arms, the Eco threw her back and the beam clanked to the ground. She dropped to the ground, her head bouncing off the dirty ground. Her breathing picked up as the rain fell on her face, her arms burned and her fingers twitched.

 _Now what?_ She thought, she sat up when she heard the rev of an engine. The crew was coming closer, this was the second last pillar. She ran and grabbed the beam again, twisting it in her hand. She pulled out her gun and took out three Red Eco pods, she'd only have one chance. She ran towards the pillar kicking the pods towards the base. She heaved the beam over her head before slamming down on the pods, sending her flying back as the pillar broke. She stopped at the edge of the platform as the crew drove by her, she ran after them jumping on the jetboard to chase after them. They rammed the last pillar as the gate fell.

She gave a single cheer as they drove through the gate, they stopped for a second as she came up behind them.

"Great job!" She shouted to Jak. He nodded but looked at something behind her, she heard the whine of something heavy flying overhead. She turned and dove away, a bomb landed where she stood. She covered her head and screamed in terror as the bomb went off, she glanced up when the noise stopped. The car was a fiery wreck. "Jak!" She screamed getting to her feet, but she didn't move forward. Someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, she fell into Veger's chest. He pressed his cane against her throat as he moved her forward.

"I must say," He growled into her ear. "I'm not too thrilled to see you survived your visit with Erol." He pressed it harder as they came closer to the wreck.

Parker could see Damas pinned under his vehicle, she wanted to call to him as Jak looked around, panicked and scared, trying to find something to fix this.

"...and a good day to die." Damas coughed as Jak supported him. "I'm very proud to have been by your side in the end... This world is not yet out of heroes."

"We did well together." Jak began. "Don't move I'll-" Damas grabbed his arm.

"Please promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar." Damas took Jak's hand and placed something in it. "You'll know him when you see this, he's wearing an amulet just like it..." Parker gasped when Jak opened his fist. The Boy, he wore the same thing. "It's our symbol of our lineage with The Great House of Mar." Damas coughed again. "Save the people Jak... they need you."

"Father..." Jak mumbled.

"That's right," Veger started, yanking Parker's hair so she'd yelp. Jak looked at them. "You were that child. We," He said yanking Parker again. "Took you from Damas hoping to harness your Eco powers for my experiments. Then, Parker gave you to the underground-"

"Anything to keep The Kid away from you." She snarled. Veger kicked her forward, she fell to her knees in front of him. She turned and ran at him, she skidded to a stop too late when he raised his cane to her. It whipped across her face and she fell to the ground, blood flooded her mouth as Veger stepped over her.

"You seem upset... did I tell you too late?" Veger mocked. "You were the son of the great warrior Damas, oh... and he never knew, how delightful!"

"Veger!" Jak shouted, his darker self coming to the surface.

"Thank you for opening the door to the Precursors," Veger says motioning to the opening in the ground to the catacombs. "Don't worry, I'll be back to put you out of your misery." He jumped in one of the cars and sped away.

Parker struggled to her feet and ran to Jak's side as Daxter jumped on his shoulder. "After him Jak!"

"You're willing to go down there? Without a fuss this time?"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. It's that nobody hurts my best friend and lives to brag about it. Let's get him!"

Jak glanced at Parker, she shook her head. "I didn't know... and I'll going to kill him for it." Jak didn't say anything else, the three of them ran forward and jumped in the car. It picked up speed quickly and went over a drop that led straight down.

Parker kept her hands on the dashboard as Jak drove, avoiding the large gaps that came into view. She kept her eyes on all the flashing lights around her, the symbols that popped up everywhere and stood out amongst all the chaos. She saw the Symbol of Mar, but what shocked her were the large symbols of Drake. Why were those in the catacombs? They weren't the last time, she looked to Jak as he spun them upside down to avoid a large machine that fired at them. He spun them back down as the area above them opened up, she stared up at the darkness as they drove over thick coils of wires and metal. After a few more minutes they came into an area without any bots, Parker glanced to Jak as they began to slow and they drove into darkness.

Lights slowly came on, illuminating several rings that spun around a core of Eco. Behind it stood an altar with too large guns on either side and a large precursor statue in the middle.

 _"Greetings great warrior. Before it's too late, you must power up the plant's defense system."_ They got out of the car, Jak walked over with the large artifact and placed it on its altar. The guns clicked on and raised from their resting place, Parker stepped to the other gun. _"The Eco Sphere has begun its energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge."_ A being appeared, hovering off the ground before them. _"You have proven your worth, warrior. We grant you the gift of evolution,"_ a beam of light appeared. _"the honour of becoming one of us."_ Jak looked back at Parker, she took his hand and squeezed it. She nodded her head, what else could a person ask for? To become a Precursor was a great gift.

"Step aside!" Veger shouted coming out of the shadows. Jak pushed Parker back as he pointed a gun at all three of them. "I will be the one who will evolve into a Precursor! The right is mine!"

 _"Be careful what you wish for..."_ The being said. The light lifted Veger off the ground, letting him hover for a second before dropping him.

Veger chuckled. "It is done." He stood and pointed his gun at them again. "Don't worry Jak, it's for the greater good that I assume this role."

 _"Even now it may be too late. If Erol awakens the Dark Ship's cargo, all will be lost."_

"What!?" Parker screamed.

"Listen glow boy," Daxter started. "We've been doing all your dirty work while you slept in the stars, so stuff it!"

 _"Inefficient! I told you we needed a backup hero! We should've gone with plan B!"_ The being started twitching. _"Oh! Ow! Hey! Cut it out!"_ The being disappeared and the doors in the statue started to open. _"We are unhappy with your performance! If you are a true hero, you would've stopped Erol by now..."_ Inside the statue, on three hovering platforms stood three ottsel. An older one and two younger ones. They turned as Veger dropped his staff.

"Oh my God..." Jak blanched.

 _"Yes... well... ahh, now we are even more angry and ah ... we order you to avert your eyes or we will um..."_ The older one tossed the microphone. "Oh bother..."

"They look like... me!?" Daxter gasped.

"Not what you expected?"

"Yah we like get that a lot."

"Don't look upset." The Older Precursor chuckled. "If you knew we Precursors were a bunch of fuzzy rats would you worship us? Could we run the universe?"

"Not possible buddy."

"So we fluffed up the myth... a bit."

"And we get the respect we deserve!"

"You idiots!" Veger shouted. "Get down from there and stop defiling that glorious machine!" He was thrown back into a Red Eco circle, dropping his gun.

"Don't let our small size fool you we are the most powerful being in the universe."

"We are?!" The younger Precursor clapped, only to be shushed by his older friends.

"Why does Daxter look like-"

"Ah yes, all Eco contains the source of our essence, our code so to speak. When Daxter touched the Dark Eco he was actually blessed when he thought he was cursed."

"Whoo! I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor!" Daxter danced. "I'm a Precursor!" He stopped and pointed at his kin. "Hey wait a minute! They have pants!"

"Really!" Parker shouted. "Is that what you're focusing on right?!"

"These creatures are the great and powerful Precursors?" Veger gasped. "And I wanted to be just like... oh no... no!" Veger shouted as his whole body changed into a small dark orange rat.

Daxter chuckled in front of him. "A little drafty, isn't it?"

"The only way to ensure that Erol will not awaken the ship's cargo is to go there yourself."

"Um, great and powerful weapons?" Parker said pointing to the guns.

"Chill out buddy, you should mondo minutes to go there and come back here pronto. Way before-"

"Hopefully before-"

"BOOM!"

Jak nodded and grabbed Parker's hand. "Let move!" She nodded and ran after him, he jumped first. Parker was ready to jump next when her feet stopped moving, she looked down at them. They were glowing, she looked to Jak as he entered the portal before looking back at the Precursors. Only the eldest Precursor was pointing at her.

"Oh Miss Drake, you're not going anywhere." He smirked. "You're our plan B."

TBC...


	3. C is for Chains

"And if, you don't love me now, you will never love me again. I can still hear you saying... you would never break the chain." THE CHAIN by Fleetwood Mac, 1977

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Three: C is for Chains_

Parker dropped hard on the stone floors of the Temple. Her legs, weak from everything she'd been through, gave out and she fell on her knees and then onto her hands. Her hair fell forward, completely blocking out her view of the eldest Precursor. He was silent for a minute of so before clearing his throat, "Well, let's go Parker, we don't have a lot of time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She screamed. She sat back on her heels, pushing her hair out of her face. He straightened himself as she looked down at him, she got up, holding her stomach. She could feel both of her injuries as if they were burning, although her Green Eco was working to help, the emotional pain she felt was worst. She stared down at this tiny creature, he was one of three creatures that could've stopped everything -changed everyone's fate, but they sat miles below watching. Did they laugh when they saw her parents die? They could've stopped her from being an orphan. What about when Jak landed in Haven? Why didn't they stop her from using him for experiments? And what about those months she was with Erol? She could've used a sign from the Gods that this was a bad idea.

And why didn't they help Damas? Or Olivia? Or the countless others that died. She turned on her heel to run, she never believed in the Gods, so why should she help them now?

Suddenly, a crushing feeling came over her. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees, she supported herself with one hand while the other went to her throat. She knew she was breathing but it felt like she was dying as if all the air, blood and Eco in her body were pouring out of her. Her arm gave out and she fell on the floor, she struggled to lift her body off the ground or move the smallest parts of her limbs. The Precursor walked into her view, his staff gleaming a bright green.

"Do you really think you could disobey a God?" He asked. "I made Eco, all Eco. The Eco that comes from this temple, the Eco that powers your guns and your homes. Even the old Eco in your veins and the Dark Eco the Dark Makers gave you. It's a gift we gave your family and we can take it back just like that."

The feeling was gone. She gasped for air and rolled from the Precursor throwing up. The simple breakfast she had before Jak was awake was now splattered across the floor. She could feel her Eco now, blooming in her with it's dark roots. Green and Dark now mixed together creating something new inside of her, she looked to the Precursor as he waited. "Do we have an understanding?"

She nodded.

"Good, come along Parker." He walked away from her, she forced herself to stand and followed after him. They were in the hall that connected all the rooms and pathways of the Precursor Monk Temple together. The Mar door was still open, the door beside it, the Drake door was closed. "Please open the door, Ms. Drake."

"How do I do that?"

"Same way you opened Mar's Tomb."

She glared at him. "Are you planning on cutting my throat too?"

"You're already bleeding, there's no need to make you bleed anymore."

Parker took in a deep breath and pressed her hand against her stomach, the cut from when she rolled down the hill didn't hurt that much. Although, when she pulled her hand back there was blood on it. She wiped it on the door, across the middle of the symbol. The door rumbled before opening, sliding on stones to a dark room. She glanced at the Precursor as he walked in, not bothering to tell her to follow.

She did. She stepped over the threshold of the door and it lit up, she gasped. She expected a hallway leading to the statue in the main hall but instead, she found herself in a hall of mirrors. She was shocked at her appearance. Her hair was a matted mess of black and dirt, her shirt was ripped and had several holes. The dark stain of her blood spread across the middle and bottom of the shirt. There were cuts all over her legs, along with dirt smears and several bruises that were starting to come in. She looked like she'd been to Hell and back. Each surface reflected herself back to her eyes, from every angle. She stared at the only thing in the room.

A simple dais that sat in the middle of the room, she climbed the three steps. On the dais stood a pillar holding a glowing object. Made of Precursor metal, it's bronze surface shone in the simple lights that were in the room. She knew what this was, a Dark Eco cannister. Olivia sometimes used them as bombs during those hard missions, they also ran several vehicles. She looked to the Precursor and motioned to it. "What's this doing here?"

"It's the precursor to a story." The Precursor started. "Once upon a time, there were two friends. They were troublemakers but they had ambitions to be heroes." He climbed onto the dais. "They went to an island and came across a pool of Dark Eco. Among the things that littered the ground, they found this." He pointed his staff at the cannister. "They think their lives are just beginning but no, their lives begin here. With you, with your choice."

"I don't understand."

"You see Parker, this canister is the same one Jak and Daxter will find on their midnight adventure to Misty Island. You're the one who will send it back, who will start their adventure right here, right now."

"Why?"

"Because Jak and Daxter might fail up there." The Precursor pointed up. "And when or if that happens, we want to be sure the past is kept in check. If this part of the timeline fails, then we just start this timeline over again. And over, and over, and over; until we get what we want."

"What do you want?"

"The destruction of the Dark Makers."

"Then why don't you do it?!" She shouted at him.

"Isn't it more poetic is you start it? I've started the time over and over again, different people have stood where you've stood. There are so many timelines that end here or end up there. There was one that ended without any help but the end didn't turn out how we planned." He motioned to his left, opening a rift ring. "I was hesitant about bringing the Drake Family back from the dead and I still am."

We gave up everything for you... whispered in her head. She said that a long time ago to Jak after he'd given her the old Green Eco. She turned to look at the Precursor. "You've been using me as a puppet, haven't you?"

He nodded. "Jak's faith in us has been wavering ever since he arrived here." He motioned to the cannister. "Send it back and ensure that The Kid will get here and fulfill his destiny."

Jak didn't speak much about his time in the past but she knew what his life was like when he came here, both as a child and as the teen she tortured. Neither were the best and even though he didn't remember his childhood in Haven, he would always remember her face as the one who drove him insane. She clenched her fists before grabbing the cannister. She held it in her hands, end to end, before turning it. The artifact turned on, glowing a dark purple before she turned it back, turning it off. She stepped off the dais and walked to the rift.

She hugged the cannister, pressing her head against it. Was there a chance she wouldn't be in the new timeline? The Precursor's didn't seem to happy with her choices. She felt tears sliding down her face as she took in a staggered breath. "I will not, and can not, destroy this world." She whispered. "I won't be the one who breaks the chain of events." She tossed the canister into the rift.

The rift spun faster and faster until it closed in on itself, turning to nothing but the space it came from.

The Precursor smiled. "Thank you Parker." He pointed his staff at her. "You will be rewarded for your courage." She gasped as the world tilted, her mirror-selfs started to bleed into each other before her vision went dark. Her feet came off the ground before she crashed into the sand. She rolled a couple times before coming to a stop on her stomach, she pushed herself up, spitting sand out as she looked around her.

She was in the garage in Spargus. Most the cars were gone, she stood slowly and walked to the doors. They opened slowly and she walked out into the desert. Above, she could see the Day Star explode. The ship lit up with a brilliant display of Dark and Light Eco, she took a deep breath in as she heard the sirens from Spargus startup. She turned her to left as a rift sparked to life, Parker started walking towards it. She wobbled in the sand, her legs were tired, her whole body ached with more than just pain. She watched as two figures came out of the rift.

"We did it!" Daxter cheered. Parker let out a choked sob, Jak stood and looked to her. He was worse for wear too, he was covered in cuts and bruises too. He started towards her before they heard a scream across the sky. Parker turned as a flame traveled across the sky before landing in the desert in a large explosion.

"Not yet..." Parker whispered.

"You will all die at my hand!" A large creature appeared on eight spidery legs that sported a large body dyed dark with Dark Eco. It's head mounted a long coiled neck that held Erol, the creature looked around before giving out a loud cry. Parker dropped to her knees, her brain trying hard to block out the creature's voice but all she could hear is it's murderous chant:

 _Die, gheibh thu uile bàs_

"Parker!" Jak shouted, she shivered as he shook her. She tried to ignore the Dark Makers but their chanting was making it hard to focus on anything. Daxter stood between them, he was also shouting.

"This guy never quits! How are we supposed to stop this maniac!" Daxter shouted.

"It's headed for the city!" Jak shouted, looking towards Spargus. "We have to stop it... for Damas."

"The last charge of the dark and light brigade starts now!" Daxter cheered, he jumped into the Dune Hopper. "Let's do it partner!"

"To the end..." Jak added. He hugged Parker tightly as if it was going to be the last time he held her, Parker gasped when he pushed her away, running to join Daxter in the car. She dropped to her knees and watched them go. She sat in the sand, listening to the wind. She turned and looked to the Hellcat that landed to her left. Out came Ashelin, Sig and Lena. They looked around before Sig pointed to her, Lena cried out and ran down to her. She dropped to her knees and wrapped both her arms around Parker's neck.

"Oh my God!" Lena cried. "Why did you leave? We don't have Amberly anymore, it's just me and you now!" She held Parker out at arm's length. "Why did you go with him!"

"I'm sorry," Parker cried back as Ashelin joined them, bending down to hear them better. "I thought it would be for the better! I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ashelin shouted. "We would've worked together, you hurt so many people when you left."

"Waking up to find that you A) weren't there and B) went to Erol's side almost killed me!" Lena shouted. "Especially after finding out the news Samos gave me." She flattened her shirt around her stomach showing a small baby bump. "I'm two months pregnant."

Parker blinked. "How?"

"How... Parker?" Ashelin rubbed her forehead. "Really?"

Parker opened her mouth to say something when a large explosion got their attention, the body of Dark Maker gave way. It's legs violently and flew across the desert to rest about a kilometer away. Parker stood and walked towards the Dark Maker body, she turned to her friends. Lena stared at her still holding her stomach, she stood up and sighed.

"Go Parker, help them save the world." She ran up and hugged Lena, she grabbed Ashelin's collar and pulled her close. "Get in here Praxis."

Ashelin groaned. "Stop it, I don't like hugs."

"Unless it's from Torn." Lena joked.

"Alright I'm leaving," Parker stated.

"I think we need to talk to you about the birds and the bees." Lena joked.

"Having the sex-talk with you is like the skunk calling the rose stinky."

"I've lived through this," She pointed to her stomach. "This is Hell!"

"Really selling motherhood, Lena."

Parker took two guns from Lena's hip. "Alright, going to save the world, goodbye ladies."

* * *

Jak climbed onto the body of the Dark Maker, the winds were stronger up here and the hot sand burned against his skin. His mouth was dry, even underneath the scarf. He looked to Daxter, he's crouched down looking around for their enemy. Why did he bring Daxter along? He should've left him outside of Spargus with Parker. He didn't let his mind wander to Parker, to think about what kind of life she'd have if he didn't survive this. He shook his head ran to the middle of the platform. He looked up at the Matterformer's face, he knew Erol was in the head controlling everything. He wouldn't get away with this.

He's been pulling the strings from the beginning. He was the Commander of the Krimzon Guard, left hand to Baron Praxis and one who controlled his and Parker's lives. He made Parker work on the Dark Warrior Project -although he was unsure about whether or not she was a willing partner. He watched as Parker worked, her enthusiasm dimmed over time, right to the point where Erol almost raped her on the floor in the prison. He obviously didn't want to be here. He was terrified when he first landed, he lost all his friends and freedom the day he landed in Haven. Erol was the one who controlled everything, and once he was out Erol wanted his control back so he did everything he could to get it back.

Jak wasn't giving him anything more.

Tentacle arms shot out of the floor while several large Dark Makers rushed towards him. Jak ran around the arms, taking a kneeling stance to shot the makers from behind. The two fell easily and he turned his focus to the arms, he shot the furthermost one and watched as it exploded in an array of chucks and Dark Eco. The next two came down as well, once the last one fell the creature gave a holler before firing a laser beam.

"Jak!" Daxter shouted as they ran from the beam, he almost stopped dead when he saw a Light Eco well open up. The Precursors were looking out for him. He slid to a stop at the edge of the platform and took a sharp left, diving right into the Light Eco. He changed and slowed time before the creature could change directions. He turned pulling out his new peacemaker mod and fired at the back of the creature's head, it had to be where it's brains or main functions had to be. The creature pulled back and slammed on the ground, shaking the ground as Jak rolled to the side, trying to avoid the creature's wrath.

This time Dark crawled to the surface when the tentacles came out and more Dark Makers came out. He crawled through them with ease, destroying everything that came near him. He jumped into the air and slammed down, erasing everything that came towards them again. He could hear Erol taunting him, calling him Dark Eco Freak. Dark dodged the lasers that came after him, running into the Light Eco to let the other guy take over. Once again he froze time and fired off another round from the peacemaker. The creature this wavered, obviously hurt from the blasts.

Jak smirked, he was starting to wear it down. For the first time, Jak felt two emotions stirring in him. Happiness that this could be over and, what scared him more, tiredness. He'd been running all night, between fighting his way to the catacombs he found and lost his father. He also met his creators and lost Parker between the transit from the catacombs to the Dark Maker's ship. He was in space for a while before being thrown into this battle, using his driving skills to bring the matter former down.

Now he was here, he was aching and starting to slow. He growled when his Yellow Eco ammunition clicked to empty after he blew up the tentacles, the bigger Dark Makers and a few spinning drones. He waited for the next assault as three pods popped up on the platform, Dark Maker bugs hatched and raced towards him. He kicked them off of the platform. At the same time the laser started several more pods landed, they came running towards him. Jak turned to blast the large Dark Maker when his Red Eco mod clicked finish and his Blue Eco jammed. He cursed as he rolled away from the Maker's heavy arm that smashed the ground where he was. It roared at him and charged, its arm raised high as it came down, it hit someone.

She fell to the ground, still holding it back with a blast of Dark Eco that acted as a shield.

Jak watched as Parker tried to push the Maker back, she tilted her head to him. "Shoot it!" She screamed, Jak skipped past his blue mods and went straight for the Peacemaker. He blew the creature right off the platform as Parker got up, she had a large cut on her arm. She shook the Dark Eco off as she reloaded her weapon and tossed him a pack of Yellow Eco mods.

"I told you to stay behind." He snapped.

"You hugged me and drove off." She snapped back. "There was no grand speech about staying behind."

"She's got a point," Daxter muttered.

"Duck!" She shouted, throwing two blades over his head. He heard the cry of the Dark Maker as he fired towards her, hitting the small creatures that crawled towards them. She kicked a Dark Maker back as she ran ahead of him, firing at large makers that approached her. The tentacles appeared again, Jak ran to Parker's side as they dodged the slamming tentacles.

"One last shot should do it." Jak shouted as the creature lined up to fire its laser, Parker nodded.

"Stop talking about it and do it," She ran forward. She grabbed a hunk of metal and flung it at the head. "Olivia was right, you can't aim for shit!" She shouted at Erol. The head turned towards her and fired the laser, she turned and ran just as a Light Eco well opened.

Jak took all of the Light Eco and slowed time, Parker was running straight into a set of Dark Makers. Erol's laser trailed behind her, she was laughing. He rolled his eyes as he lined up the final shot.

He fired.

The laser stopped and the creature's head started spinning out of control, the back of it's head leaking Dark Eco. Jak pointed the peacemaker, following it as it moved before pulling the trigger. He sent a large ball of Dark Eco at the creature, hitting the tanks at the back of it's head. The head exploded in a large blast, the neck falling to the ground limp and silent.

Only the wind was heard, Jak glanced to Parker as she screamed and ran at him. She jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled Daxter off Jak's shoulder and kissed his furry cheek. "You did it! I can't believe you did it!"

"That's right Jak," Daxter laughed. " _I_ did it!"

Parker rolled her eyes. "Okay, you both did it."

Daxter smirked. "She knows who the real hero is," He jumped down. "And he doesn't wear pants."

Jak pulled her closer to him, hooking his finger around her necklace. "Any plans for the rest of your life?"

She tapped her lip. "Not sure, I was thinking of hanging out with this blonde for a while."

"Oh really?"

"You know, until the next adventure or someone hotter walks by."

"Not likely," He growled pulling her closer, he leaned his head towards her face. She grazed his lip when they heard Daxter laughing.

"Suck it Dark Makers you just got orange lightninged! Zazza Zing!" He chopped it with his hand "Hi-yah! You don't look so scary, you can't take over this world! I am a God and -AHHH!" Daxter shouted when the head started to slide off the platform.

Parker giggled as Jak walked over to his best friend and bent down. "Are you done?"

Daxter cleared his throat and kicked the Dark Maker in the head. "Okay, now I'm done."

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

I'm enjoying updating every day, and also everything is already written so... no stress about writing stuff. Thanks to Sandninjabunny for their review!


	4. D is for Debt

Author's Note

I had a feeling I'd fall behind. I was sick for a week and a half, I returned to a pile of paperwork and questions demanding to know where I was. They were all so funny and couldn't wait to tell me about what they wrote on their Christmas lists. It was nice to be back until I went outside and it was cold. Thank you to EcoSeeker, Chiyouko and Sandninjabunny for your reviews!

* * *

 ** _The ABC'S of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Four: D is for Debt_

Parker turned in her seat, grabbing the bars above her to pull herself up. She held onto a bar as she felt Jak's arm wrap around her thigh, holding her in place. She reached down and grabbed the remote. She was surprised when Jak showed her the bomb, there wouldn't be much of a mess left over. He was also sure the Marauders would take whatever was left -along with Kleiver. She rested her arms on the bars of the Dune Hopper. She only stared at the Dark Markers' ship.

Jak parked and climbed up beside her. Daxter ran to the back of the car, waiting for the explosion. Jak wrapped an arm around her waist, she kept her eyes on the ship as he pressed his forehead against her temple. "How do you say _goodbye_ in Dark Maker?" He whispered against her cheek, she shuddered and bit her lip.

 _"Fàilte agus slàn."_ She ticked the switch down and watched as the building exploded.

She settled herself in the car, looking to her boys, Jak and Daxter, as they drove away from their old beginnings.

* * *

"Tell me again why we need to dress up?" Parker asked as the seamstress pulled the blue fabric around Parker's waist and took a pin from her mouth to pin it all at her cleavage. Parker glanced over at Lena, she lounged on the couch in a long light yellow dress. Her baby bump visible underneath it.

"Because we're not meeting the Precursors in the rags you just fought in."

Parker shrugged. "They saw me after I fought my way through the palace ruins. I think first impressions have gone out the window." The seamstress came around her again, wrapping the dress's fabric around her body and pinned it in place where the first pin was.

Parker glanced to Lena as she stood, she held out a box. "I made this for you during a period of great… inspiration."

Parker took the box, opening it slowly and gasped at the brooch inside the box. It was the symbol of her house, but instead of a gem in the middle, it was an empty hole. Set around the hole were tiny green stones. The seamstress took the brooch and placed it at her cleavage, holding the dress up. She pulled the fabric from the brooch and tied it in the back, for extra coverage. Lena turned Parker towards the mirror and the seamstress pulled the cloth off of it.

Parker stared at herself. The gown was flowing, tied elaborately at her waist and cleavage. She touched the frayed ends of her hair, picking at the dead ends as Lena draped her house's necklace at her throat.

"You may not be a baroness but you're still a hero in everyone eyes."

* * *

Jak stood on the dais in the Death Arena. Around him people were already filling in, everyone was excited to see the Precursors. The ones who made everything, the ones that helped in times of need and the ones that gave them Eco.

Of course, others wanted to see him too. The great hero that saved them. Jak leaned against the table and eyed all the people, a few of them were careful to avoid his glance but others outright stared at him as if he were a sideshow at the local circus. Whispering behind their hands, a few giggled to themselves, giving coy waves.

He glanced at Tess and Daxter, they talked nearby. Tess crouched down to chat with him. Jak looked towards the king's chair. His father's chair. He only told a few people his father was Damas. He didn't want to be the King of anything, so asked Sig to take over. The man was more than happy to do it and promised to consulate Jak with anything big.

A horn went off. A man came into the King's Round. He wore Wasteland clothing and walked with a limp. "All rise for His Royal Highness, King Sig of Spargus!" A round of cheers went off, Sig came out and waved to the masses. He sat on the throne and gave a smirk to Jak.

Jak glanced over his shoulder as Daxter climbed up. "I think you should've rethought the King thing. We could've been an unstoppable force! A King and a God? We could've ruled the world!"

"Just like Erol wanted?" Jak asked.

"Less crazy like Erol."

"Please welcome House Praxis!" A louder roar came from the Freedom League guards, they whooped and hollered for Ashlein. She came in through the stadium side. Torn stood close to her as well as Lena, Samos, Keria, and Seem, with the monks.

"Please welcome House Drake!" The man shouted. Jak looked around finally spotting her at Sig's side. She wore a long dress, a rare sight for him. She looked around the arena, green eyes scanning everything before her eyes landed on Jak. She smiled and motioned to her dress mouthing Not my idea. Blame Lena.

Jak chuckled as the ship's doors opened, slowly falling open for the first time. Jak glanced at Daxter as three figures came out, large at first but they shrunk down. The older Precursor nodded to Jak, the other Precursors waved wildly for the crowds.

"Thank you, brave people, of this planet..." The older Precursor started. "Onin, Samos, and all! Your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on. Jak, you are the greatest of heroes. You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together we will win this war."

"But dude, there are, like way more challenges in the future."

"Hah! Uh, or was it the past?"

"Yes, yes," The ottsel leader nodded. "I was getting to that."

"More adventures?" Jak smirked glancing at Daxter. "Where have I heard that before."

"We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Jak."

"Then you can call me by my first name, by what my father called me... Mar."

"Wait, Jak is Mar?" Ashelin asked looking at Parker. "The Mar?"

"Come then Mar, no time like the present."

"You coming, Dax?" Jak asked.

"Nah." Daxter smirked, leaning on Tess' lap. "I got all I need right here, baby. But if you need me, and I know you will, you know where to find me."

"Oh, Daxter! My little hero!" Tess giggled.

"We owe you much, Daxter, for all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire." The leader offered.

"You know, I could really use a snazzy pair of pants. Like yours!" The leader nodded and pointed his staff at Daxter. A pair of dark jean shorts shined on Daxter.

"Wow! Those are sharp. I wish I had a pair just like that!" Tess cheered.

"Be careful what you wish for..."The leader pointed his staff at Tess, turning her into an ottsel.

"Don't worry honey, you get used to it. Oh, and you may want to shave some parts. Trust me on th-"

"Hey!" Jak called out. "Thanks for everything, partner." Jak glanced up at Parker. She turned her head, wiping at her face. Jak stepped onto the stone table and hopped until the throne's platform. He took Parker's wrist and pulled her close. "What's with the tears?" He asked wiping away her tear.

"I'm allergic to abandonment."

Jak rolled his eyes. "Really, you think I'm abandoning you?"

"Both of us?" Parker smirked, motioning to her and Daxter.

"Nice try." Jak chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back." He turned and jumped down.

"Are you ready, Jak?" The ottsel leader asked. "We have something to show you."

"What?"

"The universe!" The door to their ship opened, the light was blinding as the figures walked inside. Parker sighed as the ship headed upwards and out of the stadium. Parker glanced down to where Daxter and Tess were standing. She gasped as she saw Jak stepping up behind Daxter.

"Ah, I couldn't leave you, Dax. With all our adventures ahead, you wouldn't last a second without me."

"Ah," Pecker cheered, landing beside Daxter. "What a team we are!"

"Yeah? Well the next adventure, I call the shots. Put her there, partner." Daxter held out his hand, yanking it away. "Hah! Psych! Oh yeah, life is good."

* * *

Parker was a wallflower.

A pretty piece in Sig's throne room. She held the walls up, her hands around a cold drink. She watched the nobles and leaders laugh with Sig and Ashelin. She heard soft whispers of her name. Someone talking about her but not to her.

She wanted to spend time with Jak. They didn't really get to explore their relationship that much since their first night. She took a sip of the champagne, it was sweet and rich. She traced patterns in the fog on it. These kinds of parties always bored her and they were always too stuffy. She fanned herself with her hand. She spent enough time meeting with council members from Haven and Spargus. Although the Kras City reps ignored her outright as they spoke with Sig. They were planning a racing circuit and they needed his permission to building in the desert.

She set her drink down on a waiter's tray and headed towards her room. She couldn't find Jak, and Lena was too busy showing off her small bump to anyone that walked by. Sleep was one thing she could achieve after the day she had. She pulled her black shawl closer to her body as she walked, nodding to whoever knowledged her.

"Parker Drake?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned slightly only to be grabbed by the person behind her, he pulled her away from the hallway into a side corridor. Two other men appeared and stood in the corridor's entrance, arms crossed and blocking her view of the hallway.

The man smelled like cigarettes and cheap cologne. He pinned her against the wall, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his masked face. "Well don't you look nice?" He asked, his voice digital and threatening. He ran his hand up her leg to rest it on her hip. "I should've fought harder to keep you."

"Mizo…" She whispered.

"Ha, do you think I'm foolish enough to come to Spargus myself?" The man grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look at a camera. "I'm safe in my city. Which may I remind you, is hosting a fabulous racing season."

"If you think I'm going to race for you, you are insane." The man pressed her against the wall harder, placing a leg between her thighs.

"I wasn't asking. I was reminding you were your loyalties fall, we have a contract."

She smirked. "Are you that desperate to win that you'll ask me?" The man growled and yanked her head back, she outright smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." The pushed her head forward, using all his strength to smash her head against the wall. Parker crumbled to the ground, falling onto her side as she heard the other men shuffle towards her. One bent down to brush her hair back.

"Is she okay?" Mizo asked.

The masked man smirked down at her. "Nothing she can't fix."

"We need her!" The robot voice shouted. "Why would you do that?!"

"Sorry boss." Another deeper voice responded.

"What should we do with her?"

"Get her to the ship." The robotic voice demanded. "Kill anyone who gets in the way. Also, find that pregnant bitch too. She owes me cars!"

"Got it boss!" The man yanked Parker up, pulling her hands behind her back and tying her wrist. He shoved a gag into her mouth and pulled it tight, she bit down on his pinky when he adjusted it. He ripped his finger out of her mouth and reached back to slap her, but thought better of it. He hoisted her up on to his shoulder, she gave a scream as they ran down the hallway away from the party.

Going through a back door, the man ran towards the gates. Gunshots alerted her to the other man, the first one who grabbed her. He fired towards an unseen target, she kicked her legs, trying to get her attackers in the face. She heard several people scream, followed by gunshots. She felt the opening of the gates against her legs, she looked up as the gates closed. She spotted Sig and Torn standing in the middle of the street, but it was Ashelin who pointed towards her. The gates closed in front of her face.

"Where's the damn ship?" Her carrier rumbled.

"Outside the gates, it shouldn't be-" The gates opened behind them, Parker ducked her head as the men whipped around. She heard the clicks of guns and the Peacemaker firing up. For the love of all that is holy, Sig do not fire that weapon at me! She screamed in her head.

She didn't get a chance to yell as bullets fired, the man who was holding her fell. She bounced off his shoulder and rolled onto her back. She wiggled her wrists to loosen her ties when one of the men appeared above her. He yanked her off the ground, she screamed and fought against him. She felt his weapon before she saw it, he stabbed downwards into her stomach. They fell backward together, he landed on top of her. Quickly, she pulled her feet under him and pushed him off. She rolled on to her stomach as the man crawled towards her. She winced when a bullet was fired, hitting the man in the head and exploding the sand around him.

She looked at her, Torn lowered his smoking weapon as someone pulled her arms loose. She turned and Jak gathered her in his arms, holding on to her as the other man begged for his life in front of Sig.

"Okay, now we're seriously considering putting a bell on you or something," Daxter commented. "You can't go five minutes without being kidnapped or getting lost."

Parker pulled her gag off, not looking to her friends as another bullet sounded. She knew the other man was dead. "Where's the other man?" Parker whispered.

"Lena took care of him. Slit his throat with a mirror." Daxter answered. "He didn't see that coming."

Jak stood, pulling her to her feet. She didn't look to him as she held onto her side, she glanced to her friends. She knew there would be questions but she didn't feel like answering them, she pulled her skirt into one hand and walked back towards the palace.

She had tunnel vision, her eyes stayed ahead of her and the only thing in her mind was getting to her room. Once inside, she undressed and went to the bathroom. The cut was still bleeding a bit but Green Eco was taking care of what was left. She applied a large white bandage and put on a night dress. She turned off the light in the bathroom and crawled into bed, staring at the door.

Mizo was going to burst through it at any second, scooping her up like a vampire in the night and taking her away. She didn't remember a racing contract, but she was sure that Lena would know more about it. Did her contract for racing in Haven under Lena's name also mean she raced for Mizo, since he was Lena's boss? She just wanted to enjoy her quiet time with Jak and Daxter, no more adventures, no more dangerous games...

Just a calm that didn't come before a storm.

* * *

Parker jostled herself awake. The knife under her pillow was gone and there was a blanket on her body now. She sat up and looked at the window. Jak sat there, looking out at the night. He took a drink from a bottle of water, she rested her head on the bed and watched him.

"When did you come in?" She whispered.

"Four hours ago, you were sleeping, so I let you sleep." He answered without looking at her. "It's almost morning, I spent most of the night trying to find the other Kras City reps that came with those men. But they've seemed to have vanished."

She sat up. "Like whispers in the wind..." She said, he looked at her and shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Are you going to tell me why they wanted you?"

"They wanted Lena too."

"Yes, you've made that very clear." He got up from the window and sat on the edge of the bed. "And I bet you sassed them before they try to kidnap you."

"They did kidnap me. The act of kidnapping is forcing somebody out of a room and into another loc-" She gasped when Jak grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. She shut her mouth when she saw the look in his eyes. She'd only seen that look a few times. When she gave him needles, when he raced against Erol and when Veger told him about his father. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, just like the other men, he wasn't impressed by her sass.

"Don't get smart with me." He snarled. "This isn't a joke."

She clenched her jaw. "I did something bad."

"I bet you did." He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "And from that look, you're giving me, you aren't going to tell me." She set her jaw and crossed her arms. He smirked. "That's okay, 'cause I'm going to find out anyway, and I'm going to help you."

"This may not be something you can fix."

"We'll see about that."

TBC...


	5. E is for Escape

Author's Note

I was in the office filing some payment records when a parent came in, she told me the only way she knows if there's no lice in the daycare is if I wear my hair down. Which is so true, I got hair pets once from my daycare and refused to EVER get them again. Thanks to Sandninjabunny for their review, expect updates this weekend because it's gonna snow and there's no way I'm leaving my apartment.

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Five: E is for Escape_

A blinding light hurt her head when she opened her eyes. A mask pushed oxygen against her face, she breathed it in for a minute before yanking it off. Parker sat up and swallowed against a tube. She gagged and shivered as she looked down at her body. She wasn't wearing any clothes, just underwear, and a bra. Both were dirty with sweat and sand.

She ran her cold hands along her just, picking at the heart monitors that beeped on the screen next to her. She touched her face, gagging again when her fingers tugged at her feeding tube. She pulled on it, making herself gag as it came away from her face. She pulled and pulled, blood stained her fingers as it finally came out of her body. She covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from vomiting. She swung her legs off the side of the hospital bed, the floor was cold on her bare feet. She pulled the monitors off her chest and the machine flatlined, she walked into the middle of the room as her ears picked up on people shouting.

She walked towards the sound, in another room. Medics surrounded two beds, a sheet was over a small body and Parker could see Daxter's bloody hand peaking out. On the other bed, was Jak. Sweaty and covered in monitors just like she was, there was a breathing tube and the medic squeezed it as the others stopped working.

"He's dead." Someone said.

"No!" She screamed. "No! He needs Light Eco!" She ran to the bed only to be stopped by someone else, they picked her up and slammed her on another bed. They held her down with inhuman strength, her heart skipped a beat. Erol smiled down at her, half his face burned away. His eye bludged out of his face, a skeleton smile showed his burned teeth and the remains of his melted tongue.

"This one needs to be put down." He said with a smirk. She screamed and kicked against his hands as someone stood above, Flint wore his fancy gear as he pressed the barrel of Olivia's gun against her forehead.

Parker gasped herself awake. The paralyzing fear of her nightmare tingled under her skin as she stared out the window towards Spargus. It had been four months since the Dark Makers and Erol were eliminated. Those four months were peaceful. She hung out with her friends, went on missions with Jak and Daxter. It was only two weeks ago did she start having nightmares.

And with good reason.

It was supposed to be a regular mission to the inner parts of Haven's Forest. Samos had sent them to see if the Life Tree was still alive, and it was. Which was the simple part, Parker had started to collect samples for Samos when they were ambushed. Old KG robots, they barely made it out when a set of Metal Heads came after them. Parker woke next to Jak in the forest, he and Daxter were unconscious, both bleeding. She called for backup and passed out before she saw them come.

She woke up in the hospital, an unknown nurse taking her blood. She went ballistic, fighting against the nurse and screaming. She got away from the nurses and ran through the hospital, she found Jak and Daxter in their own rooms. Slim was there, both he and Jak tried to calm her down before a male nurse grabbed her.

It didn't take much to sedate her.

That's when the nightmares started. They were always the same. She took a deep breath, letting her chest fill with air as she calmed herself.

Parker stretched and reached for her communicator. The time read 10:39. She sighed. There was only one message and it was from Torn, reminding her she was on vacation. She kept her job in the Freedom League and mostly trained newbies with Dash. She also did missions for Sig whenever Jak and Daxter were busy.

She rolled over and sat up. The bed was empty. Jak was gone, again. The sheets cold to her touch. A note laid on the pillow with a lilac. She rolled her eyes and read the note.

 _Torn, Ashelin, Daxter and I went are on a mission in the Icelands. Back in a week. Jak._

She got out of bed, leaving the flower on the bed. She wandered into the kitchen, adjusting her ponytail. She knew Jak would get a mission when she was on vacation and she didn't have a problem with it.

She stopped at the answering machine. It blinked at her, there were three new messages. She played the first one and the communicator popped out.

 _"Hey Parker, it's Tess! The boys have gone out this week. Wanna have a girls night sometime this week? Also, have you heard from Lena? We're supposed to be painting the nursery today and I haven't heard from her. Call me Back!"_

Parker rolled her eyes. Lena had a serious case of pregnancy brain. Her answer to why she was so forgetful was always "Because I'm making a fucking human!" and that was the last time Daxter asked her why she couldn't remember a mission. She started to make coffee when the communicator began to play the next one.

 _"Parker Drake"_ Parker stopped mixing the coffee. _"This is Mizo. You've ignored my messages, letters, and phone calls. Your contract, states you are available for the upcoming race season and you are breaking it so I've taken something that belongs to you. When you come to Kras City, look for Loki's Lair and give the codeword: Traitors are tedious. See you soon."_

Parker placed the pot on the counter. She hasn't received any messages from Kras City. She did almost get taken a couple of weeks ago but other than that, it was radio silence.

Unless. She ran to their bedroom. She yanked out Jak's drawers and went through his clothes. There were several vehicle parts and gun mods. She pulled out another set, throwing his clothes on the floor until her fingers brushed paper. She pulled them out and sat on the bed. It was a letter from Kras, requesting her presence. There was another with a copy of her contract, her signature on it along with Lena, Amberly and Erol's. The rest of the letter read the same, even threatening the people she loved.

The letters fell through her fingers. Lena… she reached across the bed and grabbed her communicator. She called Lena's number. The first time it went straight to voicemail, the second and third time, someone picked up but there was only heavy breathing. On the fourth ring, a voice answered. _"Hello, Parker Drake."_

"Where is she?" Parker screamed.

 _"She's enjoying the view from Kras' best hotel._ " the voice chuckled. _"Will you be joining us?"_

"I'm on my way." She disconnected her communicator and went to her closet. Most of her clothes weren't Kras City appropriate, she'd have to get clothes there. She grabbed what she needed. Bras, underwear, leggings and sleep clothes. She stopped at her communicator. What were the chances they'd let her keep it?

She shouldered her bag and went to the kitchen. She scribbled out her note and put her communicator next to it. She found a firing pan and hit it once, twice, thrice until it finally broke.

She ran from the apartment, locking it behind her and getting an Airship ticket to Kras City.

* * *

The note she left behind was simple, just like his. That morning he didn't think about it. He just left her the note and a small flower. He knew she'd be there when he returned. Sitting on the balcony or cleaning her weapons in the kitchen.

He wasn't expecting to find the smashed communicator and the note.

 _You know what you did and you know where I am._ It was simple and for his eyes only.

"What does it mean?" Tess asked as she looked over Daxter's shoulder to read it.

Jak clicked the broken communicator on and off. "I hid something from her. She's pissed and gone rogue."

"She'll be back though," Daxter said tossing the letter onto the table. "She can't get enough of this stud muffin." He pointed at himself and wiggled his eyebrows at Jak.

Jak smirked. "Sure Dax."

"You're an idiot," Lena called from the kitchen. "You should've burned those letters." Lena came up with a glass of water, she slowly sipped it while glaring at Jak. "But instead, you kept them like a lovesick schoolgirl."

Jak leaned against the couch. He should've burned them, he knew that. He didn't know why he decided to keep the letters, Parker wouldn't have found them if he reduced them to ash.

"What about these?" Lena asked waving another letter. "What's your answer to the reading of Krew's will?"

"We're going."

"What?!" Daxter shouted. "I didn't agree to that!"

"Fine stay here then." Lena snapped.

"What? No, I want to go! I need a vacation!"

She threw her hands up. "Then come! My God, Tess, what do you see in this weirdo?"

"He's my perfect weirdo!" Tess cooed hugging Daxter.

* * *

Jak hated this place. While Haven reminded him of the home he lost, Spargus reminded him of his sandy home but Kras was the furtherest thing from it. The city was made of cold metal and stayed in clouded darkness for most of the day. Although, it wasn't dark out. The darkness was lit by the neon signs and streetlights.

They flashed off the ocean that separated him from his home. He leaned against the Dune Hopper and watched the hotel they were staying in. He left Daxter and the gang in the hotel waiting to meet Rayn Krew.

Assorted characters watched him from the bar, making faces and mocking him. He glanced back at his communicator. Directions from Lena. It had been two weeks since Parker left and it only took Lena 12 hours to find her. He jumped back into his car and drove towards Loki's Lair, the bar that Parker apparently worked at.

He stopped about a block away and watched the patrons going in and out. A couple of drunken idiots stumbled out. Several girls, who weren't Parker, danced in the windows and coaxed people inside. He left the Dune Hopper and walked towards the bar, he spotted a bouncer near the doors. Jak nodded to him and slipped inside.

The whole place smelt like booze and smoke. A man approached him, dressed in a suit. "Pick a table, the girls will be out soon. They have barcodes on them, scan them if you want a girl for personal use later."

Jak nodded and found a table up front. He sat down and tried to relax. He prompted his feet up on the table like the other patrons, he eyed the other patrons. They were partying with their friends or already hanging out with girls. He noted the barcodes on their bodies. The girl in the gold dress that danced on a table had a barcode on her inner thigh.

"A drink, darling?" A hostess asked him. Jak's eyes zoned on her own barcode in the middle of her chest.

"Just water," Jak answered. "I'll save the drinks for when it's time to party."

"Good choice." She answered and walked away.

Jak listened as the music got louder. He waited as the lights dimmed and the stage got brighter. Jak dropped his feet and leaned on the table. A set of girls came onto the stage. They were dressed in various dresses and heels. He wasn't interested in them, his eyes wandered around the club.

He got up with his water, he walked around the dance platforms. Girls blew him kisses and waved to him. One showed where her barcode was, he wondered how much that must've hurt as he walked away from her. He walked towards the back, looking for her. He stared up a set of stairs, towards an exclusive area. Several doors were slightly ajar, he spotted a girl attached to the ceiling. The room next to hers had three people in it. Two men were tied up in the corner and a woman stood in leather.

He found another door, it was closed but he could hear metallic banging. He could hear someone screaming inside. He opened the door and peeked inside. His jaw dropped when he looked inside.

There were boxes everywhere. A small metal chair with handcuffs and a table with glasses of beer inside. Attached to a pipe was Parker.

"What the Hell, Parker?" Her right wrist was handcuffed to a pipe, it hung above her. She wore a long red dress, with a dipping v-neck. As Jak got closer he noticed the stains, they decorated the hem of her gown. Her leg peaked out she as moved to stand, it was covered in bruises and a few fading cuts. She leaned against the wall and gave him a drunken smile.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked and she traced her collarbone. "The other guys do."

"You're drunk," Jak stated. He marched up to her and tugged on the handcuffs. "Where's the key?"

"Shiv has it."

"Who's Shiv?"

"A guy..." She giggled and slid down the wall. "If it was that easy to escape I would've come home earlier."

"Well it's been two weeks now," Jak started to look around the room, hoping to find something to break the handcuffs. "I can't believe you left for this cheesy strip club."

"I have an idea..." Parker grumbled. "Hide behind the water heater."

"Why?"

"HEY! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"What the Hell, Parker!" Jak snapped and covered her mouth. "Shut up."

"You want a way out? Then hide behind the goddamn water heater! HELP!"

Jak ran, maneuvering around the boxes and crouching down behind the water heater. He crawled forward a bit and could see Parker as she leaned on the pipe. The door swung open and she pouted dramatically.

"I'm bored." She whined.

"Are you going to be a good girl and work the floor?" A man asked.

"I'll consider it."

"Uncuff her." The bouncer Jak saw earlier uncuffed her and sat her in the metal chair. She crossed her legs, letting her skirt fall by the wayside. She rested her hands on her lap and glanced to Jak, she gave him a small smile before a man sat in front of her. The bouncer set up a table between them, he placed two glasses down and he poured the man a glass first, followed by Parker.

"Are you willing to do what we asked?" The man asked taking a sip of his drink.

"No." She snapped, leaned back in her chair.

"Then why am I wasting my time with you?" He shouted. He threw the table. Jak ducked back as the alcohol splashed towards him. Parker jumped but stayed in her seat, Jak saw her tense as the man grabbed the edges of her chair and got in her face. "You either work like you said you were going to or I'm selling you to the highest bidder."

Jak saw her lip tremble as he walked around her, brushing her hair off her shoulder. She swallowed as he rested his hands on her shoulder. He bent down to her ear, "What do you say?"

She smirked. "I'll take my chances at market."

"Shock her." The man ordered.

Parker screamed, she fell to the floor and knocked the chair to the ground with her. She clawed at her shoulder and crawled away from the man. Jak reached for his gun as the man stepped over Parker.

"Remember. No one is coming for you. No one is going to save you and-" He cried out as the chair whipped across his legs. He fell to the ground beside Parker. The bouncer charged at her but crashed to the floor in front of her, a bullet hole between his eyes.

Jak came out from behind the heater and shot the other man. "Any more friends coming by?"

"Let's hope not." She forced herself to stand. "They might realize I'm going when they see my tracker leaving." She turned to him. "We'll have to make it look good."

"Come here," He ordered, she was hesitant for a second before she stepped towards him. She screeched when he scooped her up and onto his shoulder. She kicked and hit his back.

"Put me down!" She shouted. "This isn't going to work!"

"Relax," Jak ordered, he opened the door and looked down the hallway. "We're gonna get out of here and we'll be back at the hotel before midnight."

"Oh jee Jak, you sure know how to romance a girl. Carry her like a caveman with his fresh kill through a strip club."

"Maybe if you weren't so impulsive I wouldn't have to do these things." He snapped. She stayed quiet as he walked towards the main part of the club, he saw a few dancers on the poles as he descended the stairs. "Hm, no comment huh?" He asked.

"We're both gonna die." She grumbled.

Jak rolled his eyes. Always so negative. He glanced around, watching the bouncers as he went. Some of the dancers gave him a once over before returning back to their duties. He kept to the wall, trying not to get the attention from the bouncers or the other patrons. He just had to make it past the doorman,

"Do you have permission to take her?" A man asked. Jak glanced at the man behind the desk, he took a long drag of his cigarette. Jak smirked and patted Parker's thigh.

"Renting this one for the night. She'll be back before the morning."

The man stepped off his stool and came around the counter, he pulled a scanner from its station. "Alright, let me scan her out." Jak nodded as the man came closer, he felt Parker tense. "Turn please, it's in her shou-" Jak jumped back as Parker kicked upwards, knocking the man backward. She jumped down and grabbed Jak's gun and fired at the man. She turned and fired at the bouncer closest to them. Jak grabbed her wrist and bolted through the door, she grabbed the hem of her skirt and ran after him.

"This way!" Jak waved Parker towards his car, Parker followed before screaming. Jak turned, watching as she clawed at her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She pushed him. "Let's go, c'mon." She started to run again before she fell. She clawed at her shoulder still, crying. Jak pulled her up, picking her up and running to the Dune Hopper. He tossed her into the passenger seat. Parker's head fell to her side, her screams silent as her body twitched.

"Parker?" Jak shouted. He shook her, she stayed silent. He cursed and ran around the car, getting in as the men from the club run out. He heard several shots as he pulled away from the club, he glanced to Parker as she fell forward against her seatbelt. He turned a sharp corner and glanced in the rearview, he couldn't see the bouncers or anyone from the club. He turned again, heading towards the hotel. His communicator started to ring, it was Tess.

 _"Jak! Daxter went out to the club and we just got another death threat!"_

"Which club?"

 _"A bar... I'm not sure of the name, I'm sending directions now."_ Jak glanced at Parker as she cried out, she shuddered and grabbed her belt.

"Do you have a knife?" She cried out. Jak nodded and held out a short one to her. She grabbed it and stabbed it into her shoulder. She screamed; Jak slammed on the breaks.

"What the Hell, Parker?" He leaped across the car and grabbed the knife. "Why would you do that?!"

"You need to get the chip out! They'll track me!" She screamed as Jak pulled it away, she covered her wound and cried. She dug her fingers into the wound and screamed even louder, holding her stomach with her other hand. She let out a louder cry and fell forward, she held out a large disc to Jak. "They like to shock the girls that don't listen..." She laid against the seat and dropped the disc to the ground. "Please tell me we're going home..."

He sighed. "No, we're gonna be here for a while."

* * *

Parker woke up in a bed with warm covers. She sat up slowly, wincing as she touched her shoulder. Dried blood flaked off and settled in her hand. She looked around the room, there was a large balcony with window doors. The bed was big with blankets and pillows, there's a chair with weapons on it. She looked to the bathroom when she heard water being turned on, a shadow moved around the bathroom. She pulled the blankets back and walked to the bathroom.

"Jak..." She whispered-cried when she saw him brushing his teeth. He looked at her in the mirror, she slid down the doorframe and sat on the floor. Her dress billowed around her like a fire, she rested her head against the frame as he set his toothbrush down. "Take me home," She begged, tears starting to burn her eyes as he walked towards her. "I just want to go back to Spargus." He sat beside her, she dropped her head onto his lap and continued to cry.

While her time in Kras City was short, she hated every bit of it. The second she landed in the city one of Mizo's clubs scooped her up, she hoped to meet the Crime Lord soon after but was quickly put to work. She refused to do the work they had for her, she demanded, ordered and begged to see Mizo but they didn't listen. They locked her up or tried to show off her gifts to anyone that was interested.

Jak rested his hand on her head. "You're a selfish girl."

"I know..." She whispered.

"But I'm equally selfish. I want to protect you, keep you safe and keep the bad things away."

"I'm not something you can cage."

"Oh, I know." Jak pulled at her skirt, pulling it up and over her knees; letting it rest at her hips. He traced the outline of a bruise, she gasped in pain. "Who tried to cage you?"

She chuckled and looked up at him. "My stupidity."

TBC...


	6. F is for Fortune

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Six: F is for Fortune_

Parker pulled her hair into a high ponytail as Jak watched from the other side of the room. She glared at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Stop watching me." She snarled.

He smirked at her. She stood, walking across the room to the closet. She picked out a blue jacket and matching pants. Both had a yellow stripe on them, she tossed them onto the bed followed by a white t-shirt with brown straps. She kicked his brown combat boots towards the bed. "Get dressed, we have a will to hear. Then, we're going home."

"You're in a rush." He grabbed his clothes. "You don't want to see the city?"

Parker walked up to the balcony. Both times she came to Kras City she was a prisoner, she rubbed her bare shoulders and let out a sigh. "No." Lena had lent her some of her clothing that didn't fit anymore. A brown bodysuit and a short black skirt. She found fishnets in her bag from home and the thigh high boots she loved. She felt like she belonged in Kras City, dressed like she could walk down the street and apply for a waitress job. But she wasn't a normal girl. She was so many things but normal.

"Do you know how to get to Krew's estate?" Jak asked, she turned. She nodded. He motioned to the door, she took the hint and walked, grabbing the keys to the Dune Hopper. They took the elevator to the main floor, not speaking as they entered the lobby. Standing there was Ashelin, Torn, Daxter, and Keira.

"When did you get here?" Ashelin asked.

"Last night." She said simply walking past her friends. "Follow me, I know where the estate is." She didn't turn to see if they were coming, she just walked. Her vision focused on only one mission today, get out of Kras City and back to Spargus. She was safe in Spargus, behind the high walls, behind the gun turret, behind the hundreds of guns and weapons that were designed to protect her. She got in the car, Jak sat in the passenger with Daxter. She gripped the wheel and gunned it down the street, she didn't look but she knew Jak was watching her.

"Well, this is the most awkward moment of my life since Samos tried to explain wet dreams." Daxter commented.

"You're free to ride with Ashelin and Torn." Parker remarked dryly.

There was silence until they stopped at the estate. "How did you know where this was?"

"We had a couple of dinners here, they tipped big and Loki's didn't want to disappoint their best customers." She got out of the car and tossed Jak the keys. "You're driving back to Spargus, I'm napping on the boat home." She walked up the steps, they were stone, like the rest of the city, and a little wet from the morning dew. She pounded on the door with her fist, glancing back at her friends as they stepped up behind her. The door opened, a small man, she only knew as Sir, opened the door. He smirked at her before looking at her group, he nodded and opened the door.

"Down the hall to the left, the Missus will be with you shortly." He said bowing his head, Parker crossed the threshold and walked down the silent hall. There were hundreds of pictures of Krew. She stopped suddenly when she heard Daxter scream.

"Oh God, why is he naked!?"

"I think he's wearing a thong?" Keira asked.

"Why are you looking for it?!" Daxter screamed back, jumping to Parker's shoulder. "Run Drake! Into the room ahead!" Parker kept going, entering a grand room with a long table and large picture of Krew, clothed, at the end of the room.

"Oh spinny chairs!" Daxter jumped into the first one. "Spin me!" Parker smirked and pushed the chair away, sending Daxter into a twirl around the room. He yelled in glee. She sat in the second chair, crossing her legs as the rest of her friends looked around. Jak leaned against the table next to her, crossing his arms glaring at the portrait of Krew.

"He isn't going to come alive and demand you root out the Sewers again." Parker said softly.

"I'm not worried about that." Jak said back, glancing to her before looking at the door.

"You want to leave too?"

"I want to get this over with. I don't owe anything to that windbag."

Daxter jumped on the table. "Let's get this over with and blow this berg! Who called us here anyways?"

"Krew's daughter," Keira answered. "Rayn."

"Krew had a daughter?" Jak asked.

"Krew reproduced?" Daxter gagged. "Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like?"

The doors slid open. Parker sat forward as a woman walked in. She was dressed like a businesswoman. A dark blue blazer and white pants, her heels clicked on the tiles as she walked towards them. In her hands a bottle.

"Thank you for coming to Kras City," She said. "It looks like some didn't make it, ah well. I'm Rayn. Before Father died his wishes were simple: to have his will played for his closest associates, and for us to drink to his passing." She poured herself a glass from the bottle before pouring the rest into the other glasses.

Jak took a glass and passed it to Parker, she put her hand up. "I'll pass."

"Don't be a wet blanket, Drake." Daxter taunted. She rolled her eyes and took a glass.

"This special vintage he kept for us to toast to his death." Rayn raised her glass. "Here's to old friends and Father's untimely death." Parker looked around, the rest drank from their glasses. Parker took a sip from her glass, she wrinkled her nose at the drink. It was sickly sweet, like burnt sugar. She tasted hints a mint and something bitter, her pulse picked up. "So without further delay, his message to us."

Parker rested the cup on the table, licking the small droplet that rested on her finger. The wine turned her stomach, she was gonna be hungover tomorrow. _"Hello, nearly friends and enemies... mostly enemies."_ Parker looked up at the sound of Krew's voice, he floated above them, like he always did, but as a hologram. _"If you are listening to this message I must be dead, ah well. As you all know, I loved racing almost as I much as I loved weapons! Alas, I never fulfilled my dream of winning the Kras City Grand Championship."_ Parker looked to Jak, she lifted her hand and touched his arm. He glanced to her but looked back to Krew, she could hear his voice as Parker clenched at her chest. _"But even in death, I will make the greatest racing team and win the biggest race on the planet! You are the best of the best and you will race for me!"_

Jak jumped up. "Forget it!"

"No way!" Daxter shouted.

 _"I expect you're all riled up now so let me tell you why you will race for me, and win! If all went as planned you just gave a toast in my honor."_ Parker glanced up at the Krew hologram.

"Oh no..." Keira whispered from beside her.

 _"Sorry to say that I put poison in that special vintage, quite unsporting of me really."_

"Father!" Rayn exclaimed.

 _"This is where Rayn probably gets upset, sorry dear. It's a slow acting poison or you'd already be dead."_ Daxter fainted, dropping on the table, his eye twitching. Parker looked to Jak again, her stomach was on fire, her skin was on fire. Her teeth chattered in her mouth as she leaned forward just enough to see Krew float backward. " _You have enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race for me and win, my associates will provide you each an antidote to the poison. Simple eh?"_

Parker heard Ashelin shouting as if she were in a tunnel, she stood with the group. She leaned against the table.

"We're all crazy for coming here!" Keira shouted.

Parker glanced back at the table as Krew appeared above the table, he motioned towards her. _"I'm guessing now you're all arguing about what you should do,"_ He floated down the table. _"If Squeaker is here_ _be quick friends and catch."_

Rayn asked, "Who is Squeaker?" at the same time Torn shouted Jak's name. Everything fell into slow motion. She turned to Jak as he reached out for her, she put her hand up to stop him as she fell. The world edged into darkness. Her pulse picked up inside her chest, racing to fast it hurt. She dug her nails into something soft.

The hollow in her chest grew, in the beginning, it was a pinprick but now it exploded her body outwards. Then there was nothing. She was cold, numb to the pain, her heart stopped. The resounding echo in her chest was gone, she was hollow and silent. Her mouth went dry as if she swallowed the whole Wasteland. The warmth of Green Eco filled her insides, setting her aflame as her eyes opened washing everything in green before they toned back to normal.

"Why isn't she answering?" Rayn asked.

"She's okay," Torn answered. "Parker say something..."

She took a deep breath in. "God damn it."

Jak chuckled. "She's fine."

"What the Hell was that?!" Daxter shouted.

 _"Well, it's been five minutes_. _"_ Krew said coming back on. _"If I'm correct, Parker Drake just died in front of your eyes. This poison and Green Eco don't mix well. But Parker being Parker, she's most likely alive again. She's your example, eh. That's what the poison will do! Win the race and trust no one!"_

Parker sat up, her heart beat stead as if it wasn't affected by the death that Krew mentioned. She glanced to her friends as they turned on Rayn.

"Jak," Daxter started. "Next time you invite me to one of your little parties, DON'T!"

"I second that Dax," Parker grumbled.

"We can do this!" Jak said pulling Parker to her feet. "We can race and beat Krew at his own game!"

"Your optimism is making me sick." She snapped at him.

Rayn stood. "Father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy and each of you has a racing car waiting. We're in this together, so let's get to it."

"Does this garage have a medic bay?" Parker asked.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm first." She declared.

* * *

"Never, never, **NEVER** take a drink from a dead man!" Lena shouted at Parker. Her arm rested on her face as the monitor beeped behind her. While her heart was strong on the monitor, her body felt weak and tired as if she ran around the world several times. "That's like rule one in working with shady criminals."

"I've taken drinks from you," Parker mumbled.

"I'm different. I love you and if I'm going to poison you it's gonna be with vodka."

"What was it?"

"Not sure." She spun in her chair. "Slim any updates?"

"I'm analyzing her blood but there's something wrong with it."

"Is it too green?"

"No dear, blood is red."

"But she's basically made of Green Eco, shouldn't it be green?"

"Jak's blood isn't purple, now is it?" Slim asked.

"I'll give you two a million orbs to shut up." Parker grumbled.

Lena huffed. "Someone's grumpy."

"Dying is an art, and like everything else, I do it well."

"Hey there. Don't bug her." Lena said. "She's grumpy and comparing dying to art."

"Sounds just like her." Jak chuckled. She felt his hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Is it cliche to say I feel like death?"

"Nah," Daxter laughed. "More like cheesy."

"Can she race?" Parker glanced at the door, Rayn stood with a clipboard and a pen, reminding her too much of Amberly. "We need her points and the first race of the season starts in twenty minutes."

"I'm not sure," Slim answered. "She's fine by medical terms but she's-"

"That's all that matters." Rayn snapped. "Your car is waiting for you."

"Fine." Parker sat up, swinging her legs off the table and stomping towards Rayn. She motioned for Rayn to lead the way, she wobbled when Rayn turned but she steadied herself on the wall and followed Rayn. Behind her, she could hear Jak following her. She stepped into the garage, Rayn typed something into the small computer and the floor opened.

"I'd like to introduce to you," Rayn started. "Father's pick for you. Tailored after a Marauder vehicle, he calls this one, The Enchantress." The car was dark green and silver, with large tires and a caged seat. The guns were long, double-barrelled with a targeting system inside. Parker glanced to the boys, Jak gave her a smirk and Daxter gave her a thumbs up.

Parker glanced to Rayn. "If you're waiting to see if I approve, then yes. Now what?"

"We go to our Green Room."

Parker followed Rayn, her heels clicking on the floor mixed with Parker's. She didn't have to glance behind her to know that the boys were following and that Lena wasn't far behind them. Their Green Room was simple, a half circle couch with an island in the middle. A balcony overlooking the whole room and several large TVs mounted to the wall. Ashelin and Torn were already there, watching the TV. She glanced to another set of couches, Samos stood beside a sitting Keira. Lena waddled past Parker and flopped onto the couch.

The TV zoomed in on a blonde man. _"Welcome racing fans to another turbocharged season of high stakes, high-speed racing! As usual, yours truly, GT Blitz will give you a pit row view of all the action as the best racers of the world swap paint in the quest to claim the Kras City Grand Championship. In the end, only one wheel jockey will claim the glory! And we'll be here to cover all the thrills, chills and spills. The first race starts in a few minutes."_

It was silent for a moment before Jak spoke, "The first race."

"I fear this affair will end badly." Samos commented. "A wise man once said, be watchful of those in front of you but beware of those behind you."

"What wise man said that?" Daxter questioned.

"I did!" Samos shouted.

"Look," Torn sat down. "None of us is happy about this but we might as well make the best of it."

"My father provided everything we need to win," Rayn stated. "One of us can do it if we all-"

"You're father got us into this mess!" Ashelin snapped. "So zip it before I come over there and play Daddy."

"So far I'm liking this racing season." Lena whispered to Parker.

"We could literally die today Lena." Parker whispered back.

"Well well well, I was told we had some fresh wax this year," The man from the TV said, Parker stood as he came into the room. A camera floating behind him. "I had to come see it for myself. GT. Blitz is the name. I'm the Kras City Racing Commissioner and star of the highest syndicated sports event on the planet."

"It's not really a big title since this is the only sporting event we have." Lena grumbled, Parker kicked her foot.

GT. Blitz cleared his throat. "I just came by to go over some rules. No side bets. No cheating. No rule breaking or we'll break you." He chuckled. "You in gear? This is show business boys... and girls. Only the best racers move up to the bigger badder events. So make me happy and make the crowd scream!"

"Let's race." Jak said looking at his friends, they all nodded.

Parker pointed to Lena. "Stay here."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Yes master."

Parker went down the hall with the others, there was an elevator that led to the main floor. They all fit, Parker leaned against the back wall, watching as her friends gave off nervous twitches. Ashelin drummed her nails, Torn tapped his foot, Daxter bit his nails and Jak stared at the floor. She watched him until he looked up at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the swoosh of the opening door. She followed her friends, stopping when she noticed the area.

"When did we get back to Spargus?" She asked.

"While you were in the medical bay." Jak answered. "This is where the races kick off."

She nodded and headed towards her car. She got in and buckled herself in, she gripped the wheel as she spotted a few of the guys from Loki's Lair jump into their own cars. She looked ahead, eyes on the floating banner. She took the headset off the dashboard and put it on, adjusting the channels until she could hear her friends.

"Is there any chance I can get my own seat?" Daxter asked.

 _"Stop whining."_ Lena's voice came through clearer than crystal. _"You have 10 seconds."_

"Why are you talking to us?" Parker asked.

 _"I'm Pit Boss. And yes, Daxter, you have to listen to me. 5 seconds guys, give 'em Hell!"_

The banner counted down from 3, until Parker saw it turn green. She floored her pedal, racing out in front of the group. She felt the curve of her back against the seat, her hands shook as she drove. She could hear the others talking to each other and a few of the other racers commenting on their awesome skills.

 _"Ease up on the gas, leadfoot_. _"_ Lena commented. Parker lifted her foot, slowing down some as another racer sped past her, followed by another and another. She fell into fourth place, staying behind a driver named Shiv. She could see on her map, Jak, was in first with Torn behind him. Ashelin was in last place, with Edje behind herself. _"WATCH OUT!"_ Lena screamed, Parker jerked her steering wheel as her car hit an oil slick. She slid into last place, falling behind a guy named Cutter.

"Damn it Lena, don't yell like that!"

 _"Sorry, I need to work on my Pit Boss etiquette."_

 _"Also use Parker's personal channel, we all heard your scream."_ Torn snapped.

Parker rolled her eyes and continued behind Cutter, she grabbed a gun mod and smirked. Once he was in her line of sight, she fired, swerving to miss his car as his wheels burned. She hit the gas harder, passing Ashelin and Torn. She drove into another pack, getting a turret ammunition. She was far behind Edje, Shiv, and Jak. "Time to play catch up, Drake." Parker floored it again, loving the feeling of the vehicle rumbling under her. When she drove off the cliff, the feeling of free-falling was so freeing, as if nothing was weighing her down. She could see the tail lights of the car ahead of her.

Hitting the release button was like eating the sweetest cake. Shiv's car blew a tire and skidded off to the side, she laughed as she passed him. _"I'm comin' for you Edje!"_ She shouted into her headset, she grabbed another pack. She felt a dangerous smile come across her lips, there was a reason Torn never gave her this kind of weapon. She switched gears and raced ahead. She found Edje just behind Jak, she could hear him hitting Jak's bumper because Daxter was screaming curses at him -along with Lena telling Jak to toast the bastard. She fired her weapon, a swirling ball of Dark Eco flew from her car to Edje's. He spun out right away, his car smoking with a few flames coming from the engine.

 _"And Parker Drake fires the first Peacemaker Bomb of the Year!"_ GT. Blitz shouted in the overhead system. _"That's going in my playbook!"_ She heard a few cheers from the crowds that gathered around the finish line. A silver medal popped up on her screen as she came to a spot near their garage. Keira and Lena ran out to meet them. She slid in behind Jak, jumping out of her car and running to Lena. She jumped on her pregnant friend, Lena cried out wiggling her way out of Parker's arms.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Seven months pregnant here!"

"Good job, Drake," Torn said while walking towards her. "But maybe next time try and not slip out."

"Here comes trouble," Lena grumbled as GT. Blitz came towards them.

"Well you saw it here folks... at least those of you who didn't die of yawning or switch to the barn channel." He motioned to Jak. "An unknown driver wins his first big race... in a lackluster fashion." He held the microphone to Jak. "So tell us what happened out there, were you frightened?"

"No!" Daxter shouted.

"Well wait until you race against the big name drivers."

"It gets worse?" Torn asked.

GT chuckled. "Much worse. Think you can handle it?"

Keira pushed past Parker and Lena to stand beside Jak. "Give him a break!"

"I'll take that as a no or a no comment. And with that let's take it down to Greaser in Pit Row!" He turned from the camera. "That's a wrap. Listen I'm not getting much smoke off you guys. I need more spin, more heat! Rating were down 13 points on that race."

"We're not here to please you." Parker snapped. She walked up to him. "We're racing and that's it."

GT smirked. "Start winning races in a bigger and better fashion and maybe I'll give you another interview... if you're still around."

"If I could I'd rip that smirk off his goddamn face."

"Me too," Ashelin sneered.

"Come on ladies," Torn started. "Let's go, we have another race in Kras."

Parker turned from the track, walking back to the garage.

"Excuse me, are you Parker Drake?" A man behind her asked. He was lanky with thick glasses and wearing a Racing Commission's uniform. His hair slicked back under a cap.

"Parker?" Jak called out from the mouth of the garage. She waved him ahead and walked towards the man. He held out a letter to her.

"Who's this from?" She asked.

The man grabbed her arm, squeezing it. Parker winced as he dug his nails into her flesh. "Mizo isn't impressed with your racing styles today, he wants you to remember what team you're really playing for." He let go of her arm and walked away, Parker held her arm and looked at the small crowd in the stands. Some saw the discussion but others were filing out of the stadium, heading to home to talk about the next event.

TBC...


	7. G is for Glass

Everybody trips sometimes, when cities fall like shacks... walls eventually crack. Everybody breaks a glass Everybody Breaks A Glass by LIGHTS ft Shad & Holy F*ck, 2011

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Seven: G is for Glass_

While Lena worked on her car, Parker read and reread the letter from the man. She found the seal of the seal of the Mizo Family, the head crime family of Kras City. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked behind Lena, a burning sensation swam in her stomach.

"Does this contract stand now?" Parker asked.

Lena leaned back from The Enchantress, she rested a wrench on the seat. She held her stomach, rubbing her belly. Parker saw the worry on her face, she held out the letter and contract to Lena. She held up her hand and shook her head.

"I know what it says. I got one too."

Parker threw it, but feeling her anger bubble up she kicked a toolbox and crouched down. "Fuck Lena, what have we done?"

"Something we're stuck with." Lena mumbled.

"What am I going to tell Jak and the rest?" Parker shouted. "Sorry guys I can't race signed I'm signed with Mizo."

"I can't race." Lena mumbled. "I'm too pregnant to even get behind the wheel."

"I'll fix it." Parker whispered. "I promise."

"We can buy back my contract." Lena whispered.

"I win orbs when I place," Parker bent down beside Lena. "I'll figure out a way. I'll pay for you... I won't let you get behind the wheel."

"Just be careful, please. I don't want to lose you again." Lena rested her head on her shoulder. "Those months you were gone killed me... and I know you don't want to talk about him, but he missed you too."

"I know..." She whispered. She traced a vein in her hand. "Sometimes I miss him, you know? You can't forget someone you fell in love with so easily. I wished he went down a different path. I don't know if we'd ever be together but..." She covered her face and took a deep breath. "Never mind. Let's focus on the facts. I have a hot blonde... guy friend that I like-"

"Smooth Parker."

"And I have to win enough money to get us out of debt. Also, I need to win to get the antidote too. How much is your contract?"

"90,000 orbs."

"How? Mine is only 40,000 ."

"I have an expensive taste."

When they arrived back in Kras City, Parker and Lena went to their meeting room. Both their letters tucked away, a secret between the two. Slim smiled at them when they entered the room, he stepped up beside Lena and gave her a small side hug. He whispered something into her curls causing her to smile.

"Did you have fun with Lena?" Jak asked as she came towards him on the couch, she sat down next to him. He rested his arm on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She looked up to him. He looked tired but ready to race at any moment. Before she found it easy to lie to him. No, we weren't giving you more needles. Yes, you'll be free soon. She swallowed and looked down, resting her head against his shoulder, giving a small nod.

"Did you analyze the wine, Lena?" Ashelin asked.

Lena nodded.

"You know," Daxter started. "Besides a rash in the nether region, I feel fine." He looked back to Lena. "Maybe Krew was bluffing about the whole poison thing?"

Lena cleared her throat. "I analyzed the wine, there was traces of Black Shade at the bottom. A rare plant found in the Wasteland. You were poisoned. 100 percent."

"Father never cut corners." Rayn commented. "Trust me, it's the real deal."

"Never fear!" Daxter cheered. "When the going gets tough, Jak will get us out of it."

"We're just gonna have to win the whole thing."

"Against those lunatic racers?!" Daxter shouted. "What are the odds?"

"You don't wanna know." Torn mumbled.

"No offense guys but I'm not trusting my life to anyone but me," Ashelin stated. "Just stay out of my way, I'll win."

"Well somebody here better win." Daxter huffed. "Or I'm going to very pissed and very dead."

Parker stood up, stretching. "Well let's swap some paint then." She turned to Jak. "Come on hero, let me see those moves."

"Parker," He said grabbing her arm. "I know this might be hard to hear but... I don't want you racing."

She yanked her arm away. "What?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Did you mention this to Ashelin too?"

"No but-"

"No but what?" She snapped. "If it's too dangerous for me it must be too dangerous for Ashelin too and what about Torn, should we ask him to quit too?"

"It's not like-"

"You don't have to be a hero all the time." She walked away, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Let us win gold sometimes." She quickly walked down the hallway towards her car, they were doing a Deathmatch in the Dirt Stadium. She could hear Jak behind her as she climbed into her car, she drove forward following the prompts to her place in the stadium.

She almost stopped when her tires hit the dirt, her eyes went upwards. Large beams connected in the middle, a large television lit up the section above them. The stands were filled with people, cheering and snapping photos. She swallowed as the static in her headset cleared up.

 _"This is the Deathdome,"_ Lena started. _"The winner has the most kills, there's no prize for second place. So, play nicely."_

"Can't make any promises." Parker responded. She watched the countdown, relaxing her grip on the wheel and taking slow breaths. Once it was green she hit her gas, going backwards so suddenly that she cried out.

"Go forward, Drake."

"Yah yah," Parker snapped. She sped out towards the main thick of the fighting. She spun into the fire, firing at Cutter as he drove away from the group. He blew a tire and spun out, she heard a string of curses as she drove by. She was given a kill point as she drove into the pipe, driving underground, Parker found herself on the other side of the arena. She fired at Edje and Shiv, both served to get away from her as she chased them down.

She cried out, holding the wheel as her car rolled over. Her headset fell off as The Enchantress righted herself, landing on her four wheels with a shake. Her hands shook as she reached down and grabbed her headset. Cutter got a point for killing her. She snarled and drove towards the main gang, she hit the gas harder as she approached. Jak flew past her, chasing down Edje. She went after Cutter who was harassing Ashelin. She approached from behind, firing her turret on him. He pulled away from Ashelin, turning his weapons on Parker but before he could make a dent, his engine went up in flames.

"Jeez Parker, I never pictured you for revenge." Lena said.

"I'm not playing nice." Parker responded, circling around and following Ashelin back to the main group.

"Doesn't matter." Lena answered back. "The game is over."

"How?"

"Jak made it to ten. I think he's our best chances for winning this whole thing."

"Don't tell Daxter that, you'll never hear the end of it." She heard Lena chuckle before the line was cut. She pulled into her parking bay as Cutter pulled up too, she stepped out as Cutter yelled at his teammates. They shouted back at him before he stomped over to her. She dropped her goggles onto her neck and leaned against her car.

"Do you have something to say to me bitch?" He shouted in her face. He smelt like old cigarettes and cheap booze. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the car. He leaned in. "Remember which team you're really playing for girl," She gasped. "Mizo's waiting for you."

"Hey!" She looked to her right. Jak stood with his arms crossed against his chest with Daxter holding the Vulcan Fury. "Do we have a problem here?" Daxter asked while cocking the gun.

"No of course not." Cutter chuckled stepping away, he patted Parker on the shoulder. Parker saw Dark Eco spark around Jak. "I was just wanted to give her props for good kills." He walked towards his friends. "See ya around, rookies."

Parker looked to the boys. "If you want to feared maybe break out the Peacemaker next time?"

"I'd rather bomb him on the track." Jak answered. "Come on, we're going back to the hotel. We're racing inDethdrome tomorrow, it's a Grand Prix race."

* * *

Parker twisted her hair around her pinky finger, she sat on the bed watching the playback from today's game. Every one of her kills was Cutter, she came in dead last during the race, falling behind Shiv and Torn. She switched to another channel, they were comparing this race to the one before it. Asking if this new team was worth the salt they were throwing? They showed their picture. It looked like a candid shot after the first race, they stood together as a group, but her face was blurry as she looked towards the camera -the others didn't even both looking at it.

The next channel talked about the weather, declaring a cold front was moving in overnight and everyone better seek shelter. Her finger got stuck on the pearl as she shook the hair off her finger, she found another lock and started to twist as she switched stations. This city was really all about racing, a woman talked about their cars and pointed out the good and the bad of their styles.

"That'll rot your brain." Jak said from behind her.

"Boredom is the real killer." She answered switching again, there was a woman playing the violin. "And with the excitement racing has to offer I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon." She felt the bed dip, she glanced over her shoulder as Jak reached around her and took the remote. He turned the TV off, zapping the room of it's only light source. She swallowed as she felt his hand on her arm, he turned her to face him.

"Don't talk about dying," He whispered. "You weren't in the room when you died." He pulled her closer and pressed his hand collarbone. "Your heart stopped. You didn't have a pulse, you weren't breathing." He traced her chin. "You were gone. You weren't here anymore." He pushed her down on the bed and grabbed her nightshirt. He pressed a hand against her stomach. "You don't understand what it was like, sitting there, with our friends and you, dead." He removed his hand. "That's why I don't want you to race. I'll win everything for our friends, for us."

Parker gave a shuddering breath. She wanted to give everything to him. Let him carry the burden of their fate, to let him choose if they lived or died -and he was a good bet to play. What about the contracts? The words whirled in her mind, scaring her as she removed her shirt. She tossed it onto the floor as Jak gathered her in his arms, she stared at the ceiling, cursing her younger self for being naive and stupid as Jak's fingers drifted lower.

TBC...


	8. H is for Hurt

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Eight: H is for Hurt_

Jak watched Parker as she braided her hair, weaving the ends of her hair into each other. His mind flashed back to when she was tainted by the Dark Makers. There seemed to be long strings in her hair, dangling past her real hair. Her bleeding fingers twisting them around her fingers as she taunted him from above. He shook the image in his mind, she crossed her leg and rolled her eyes at Daxter.

"I'm not calling you that." Parker stated.

"Why not?" Daxter shouted. "Orange Lightning is a badass name!"

"You will forever be Daxter." She answered passing Jak the wrench. He took it from her and crawled under his car. His car was a curious one. Rayn had referred to it as the Road Blade, it was sleek and yellow. The gun handling left him troubled. He wanted a stronger car, Keira promised him an upgrade when it was available. He also heard that he could win cars in races but those were only allowed in the next class up. For now, he was stuck with the Road Blade. "I didn't know you could fix cars." Parker said to Jak.

"I can fix anything." He answered with a chuckle.

"I taught him."

"Did you teach him to wipe too?"

"No he was fully trained when I met him."

"What about shaving? Did baby Daxter and Jak have stubble?" She asked in a baby voice.

"I didn't grow anything." Daxter asked.

"Because of the Dark Eco pool?"

Jak crawled out from under the car. "How do you know that?"

Her face paled. "You told me."

"I never told you that." He glanced to Daxter, he nodded in agreement.

"You must've forgotten?" She offered.

"No," He crouched down in front of her. "What are you not telling us?"

Her eyes got glassy as she looked away, she clenched her fist in her lap. "I sent the canister back."

"What cannister?"

"Wait!" Daxter shouted. "The canister that Jak threw at the lurker?!" She nodded. "The one that threw him back and knocked me into the Dark Eco pool?!" She nodded again. "The one that turned me into an osslet?"

"The no that turned you into a Precursor." Parker corrected.

Daxter tapped his chin glancing past Jak and groaned, "Oh no here comes old tin grin himself." Jak followed his line of sight, sure enough, GT was walking towards them with purpose.

"You newbies are finally gonna see what I've been talking about! What makes this the most watched sport in all the lands. Ultimate speed and complete danger!" Jak stood glancing to Parker, she leaned against his seat. "I hope you didn't eat breakfast this morning or you'll find it all over your suit later." He laughed.

"We're not afraid," Daxter snapped. "Right Jak? Right, Jak?" He smacked his head. "Hey! Say some hero stuff!"

"Welcome to one of the fastest tracks in the world! This is the Dethdrome!" He motioned to the stadium behind them. "Many people have died on these lanes chasing sad dreams... Make the people scream for me! Good luck you'll need it, more then I need ratings."

"I hate that guy." Parker mumbled. She stood and started towards her own car. "See you on the tracks."

"Our conversation isn't over." Jak called to her, she paused but continued towards the Enchantress.

* * *

"Get off my ass!" Parker screamed into her headset, she hit the gas and drove backward, ramming Cutter against the wall before speeding off after the lead racer. She checked her map, right now the leaders were Shiv and Edje with Jak and Torn playing catch up. She activated her turbo, racing past Ashelin with a wave. Her headset crackled as she sped around the corner, she could see Jak and Torn ahead, fighting with Shiv for the top spot. Edje's smoking remains flew past her which she dodged with a smooth yank to the left.

Grabbing a turbo, she raced past the boys with a laugh. "Need to catch up loves!" She shouted to them, in her ear Lena laughed along with her as she drove over the checkered line. She threw her hands up as the silver was awarded Shiv, with Jak coming in third and Torn fourth.

She jumped out of her car, her friends came over to her with smirks. "Does that count a steal?" Parker purred to Jak, he rolled his eyes.

"That's the only you'll win Drake."

"Wanna bet on that handsome?" She cooed back.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted. "We have another race lovebirds."

"Maybe the racers will provide a real challenge?" She commented as the garage opened and Lena ordered them to hurry their asses up.

Parker eventually drove The Enchantress back into the garage, waving to Lena as she came up. "Did you see that smooth finish?"

Lena smirked. "Oh yes, and you were awarded 1000 orbs for it."

"We're getting closer."

"Yah just get gold for every race and we can buy back our contracts." She leaned against the car. "But there might be a way to get them back a bit earlier."

"How?"

"I think I've located Mizo's office. If we can get in there and get the originals, he won't have a leg to stand on."

Parker nodded. "Are your sources faithful?"

"They're faithful to Amanda Hold."

Parker shook her head at her friend, getting out of her car and following her back to their main holding room. It was gonna take half an hour to get to Haven for the next race. She followed Lena to the Medical Bay, she jumped into an empty bed. She laid on her side and watched as Lena worked, she typed on her small computer and took pictures of the vintage wine bottle. She rested her head on her arm, her stomach rumbled -not out of hunger. Her stomach had been bothering her for the last couple of days, Slim said it must've been the poison. He was sure it was going to linger and that her Eco wouldn't be healing this. She was in the same boat as everyone else.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Was she getting weaker? Surely her body could take on the poison that Krew used. She rested her hand on her stomach. Does it attack her Green Eco powers, if so, Krew was a clever man. He'd find a way to trap her, just like he did in the Sewers.

She jumped when someone grabbed her, she pulled out her knife only to stop and sheath it. "Why did you sneak up on me?"

Jak shrugged. "Revenge for stealing gold?" He offered. "It's time for the next race sleepy head."

She held her head. "I fell asleep?"

He nodded. "I came in maybe 20 minutes ago? Lena said you'd fallen asleep. Late night?" He smirked. She glared at him. He knew very well why she was tired. She swung her legs off the bed and stood, she shook out her sleepy arm and headed towards the garage.

"Where are we now?"

"Outside of Haven, we're doing an artifact race." He answered.

She huffed. "Sounds fun."

"You don't have to race."

"I want to." She answered walking ahead of him, she scanned her hand and the system beeped at her. "What the Hell?" She turned back to Jak as he walked over to the scanner, he pressed his hand against it. Sure enough, the Road Blade came up, ready for Jak.

She stomped away, heading towards the Pit Row to tear someone's head off. She climbed the stairs to the top deck where the radio masters -as Lena called them- watched the game and helped their team. There was a small team there, sitting in the corner of the room, they glanced to her before going back to their own work. She spotted Krew's team on the other side, Rayn sat typing on her tablet and Lena was going through papers.

"Jak's really climbing in the polls." Lena commented.

"He needs more of an advantage." Rayn replied. "I did some things to help."

"What things?"

"Like take me out of the goddamn race?" Parker demanded, both girls swung around to face her.

"Why aren't you on the track?" Lena asked.

"Jak fell in the polls thanks to you." Rayn snapped. "He's gonna win this whole thing for all of us."

"Are you fucking insane!" Parker shouted. "We all need to win! We're stronger together not as a single person!"

"In the last three races you've placed but he's gotten gold every time, until today. You stole that win from him."

"For fuck's sake! Unlock my vehicle, now!"

Rayn stood. "No. I am the manager of this team. If I say you don't race, you don't race." She walked past Parker. She reached onto her belt and pointed her gun as Rayn as she exited the room. She seriously considered pulling the trigger before she shoved the gun back onto her belt. She yelled in frustration and stomped over to Lena's desk. She dropped down and picked up a headset. She could hear her friends talking amongst each other as the race started. She tuned into Jak's radio.

"I'm your personal Pit Boss today."

 _"I feel special."_ He answered quickly. She found his car in the field, bright yellow against the green field. An artifact appeared right beside him, he drove straight for it and picked it off quickly. _"See any near me?"_ He asked.

"Go left, there's one near the waterfall but Cutter is nearby." Static answered her as she watched him circle around, she rested her head on her arm as he got closer. "I'm bored."

"I'm not." Lena smiled. "Go for the kill Ashelin!" She shouted.

"How can you enjoy watching this? I rather be out there." She smirked when Jak almost got the artifact, Cutter grabbed it a second before and she heard a string of curses from Daxter as Jak asked if there was another one. "Torn is fighting with Shiv near the bridge, there's two artifacts there."

 _"And he didn't invite me?"_ Daxter gasped faking shock.

"Torn, Jak's coming to help." Lena told Torn, Parker couldn't hear anything on Torn's radio.

"Is his radio broken?"

"I think so." She flicked a switch on her board. "Torn? Torn do you hear me? Come in Torn." Lena looked to Parker as she flicked her own switch, she got Ashelin's laughter before hearing static.

"Torn this is Drake, come in Torn." Parker stood up looking over the dashboard to the field. She spotted Torn's car, stalled near the bridge. Smoke came from it's engine, she could see a spot who had to be Torn standing in front of her wreck. "I think he wrecked his car."

"Damn it!" Lena shouted, she switched a channel. "Jak, Torn's been damaged, get to his spot and grabs those artifacts!" She picked up her communicator. "Keira, Torn's car is coming in. He wrecked it."

 _"What!"_ Keira screamed. _"He just got a paint job!"_

"I'm going to the garage, maybe I can help Keira?" Parker asked.

Lena nodded swooshing her away. "I work better alone." She turned up her headset. "It's just me now, Jak pick up the pace and Ashelin if you win I'll name my baby after you!"

Parker ran down to the garage, passing outside for a second. She heard a bomb go off in the distance as a large truck came towards her, it pulled Torn's mangled car, with Torn following with a racing officer. He jumped out when he saw Parker. "Shiv and Edje got me, two Peacemakers, at the same time."

"They're playing dirty." She snarled and ran after the truck, she heard Torn following behind her. She spotted Keira and Slim, Keira walked around the car as Slim came towards them.

"Torn are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," He answered brushing past the doctor. Slim looked to Parker, she shrugged and followed him. "How long Keira?"

"You're not going back out there. It'll be ready tomorrow... maybe." She answered. Her small team of techs came running to her, Rayn ordered them to listen to Keira but Parker they were being paid with daddy's money. She walked away from the scene, leaving Keira to work hard.

She went to the second garage, she knew Enchantress was below. She stood above her and stared downwards, she had to place to get money for their contracts. Gold handed out the most money, she started to pace in a circle. If she needed more money, she'd have to start doing side jobs for the smaller crime families. An assassination here, a money drop or pick up there. Could she return to Loki's Lair? No, it was too dangerous -even for her.

"You know," She stopped dead in her tracks as Razer came towards her. He walked up the small steps towards her, he took a long drag of his cigarette. "You'd think Jak would take better care of his pets. He keeps that loud mouth rodent on a leash, why not you?" He chuckled and circled her. "But I've seen what you do to men who try to tame you."

"Then you know I don't stand for your threats."

He smirked. "I didn't come to threaten you, sweet girl." He reached out to her, she swatted his hand away only to have it grabbed by him. He squeezed her forearm causing her to cry out. "I came to remind you of your promise. Remember? All those years ago. What did you call that zoomer? Sucker Punch, right? Mizo paid for that. And the car that's waiting for you in my garage." He tapped his cigarette, dropping ashes on her foot. "Mizo's having a race in the Wasteland tomorrow. He wants some friendly competition between all of us, and to see who'll be the leader of his team. You're invited."

"I'll never race for Mizo." She snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Oh? I don't think he'll be too happy to hear that."

"I'll send tissues." She smirked.

"Oh, he'll love that but maybe I should deliver you to him myself?"

"You could try." She snarled.

"Hey!" She turned when she heard Jak's voice, she stepped back from Razer as he came up the steps towards them. "Next time you and your thugs want a fight maybe you should pick on someone your own size."

"My, my, I finally get the meet the great racer, Jak!"

"And..." Daxter prompted.

"And what?" Razer asked.

"What about me?!" Daxter shouted.

"Oh yes, you're the loud mouth storyteller from the bar." He circled around the boys. "But Jak, Jak, Jak, Jak, your reputation precedes you. Oh but I'm forgetting my manners." He motioned to himself. "My name's Razer, I work for Mizo." He took a long drag of his cigarette and glanced to Parker. "Eventually everyone does."

"I'm from out of town."

"Yes you are, aren't you." Razer sneered. "And you're showing my boys up on the track out there. Don't make me put on my goggles and show you how it's done." Razer turned and walked towards the door. "You wouldn't survive long enough to see me cross the finish line."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Razer chuckled. "I'm sure we'll match up eventually," He turned back to them. "The race of the century but for now watch your back, I heard someone arranged a few surprises." He left the room, leaving nothing behind but the stink of his cigarette.

"Do you know him?" Jak asked turning to Parker.

"Everyone knows Razer." She answered. "He's the golden boy of racing."

"Well there's a new golden boy in town!" Daxter cheered.

"Are you talking about yourself or Jak?"

"Let's just say he's a badass."

* * *

Parker walked down the hallway of the hotel, she swung the bucket for ice in her hand while the other trailed the wall. Various sounds could be heard on the floor. Sounds of laughter, sex, and televisions. She could hear the faint snores of the people down the hall from her room.

She pressed herself against the wall as the elevator opened and flooded the hallway with men in business suits. Scandalously dressed girls followed in suit, purring to their master like kittens in heat. Parker watched as they threw themselves at the men, sneaking fingers pulling watches from wrists or fancy communicators from pockets. She continued down the hall in the other direction, the ice machine vibrated behind the elevator column. She placed the bucket under the sensor and waited.

Why Jak wanted five buckets of ice was unknown to her. But she still hauled her ass down the hallway, carrying the bucket back and forth. He took it into the bathroom with him and asked for more. This was the last time she told him through the bathroom door, he didn't answer her when she left. She pulled the bucket from the machine, it swung low as she groaned. She was getting a workout. She trudged back to her room, ignoring the businessman asking if she wanted to party. She recognized some of the girls from Loki's Lair but they seemed to wasted to notice her.

She scanned herself into the room, she kicked the door closed behind her -making sure it was locked. "I'm back." She called out. "I swear this is the last time I do this, not only is there creepy people outside but I'm getting tired." She knocked on the door. "If I'm done being your slave, I'm going to bed." It was silent. "Jak?" She said opening the door.

"Don't come in!" He shouted.

"It's not like I haven't seen-" She stopped, dropping the bucket. "Oh my god..."

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said holding out his hands to her, she could see the frantic look in his eyes. She could tell he didn't want her to freak out or get upset. She couldn't help it though. On his left side was a giant bruise, it spanned down his chest, down the side of his stomach and across his back. She could see it on his thigh and spots on his shoulder. "Edje hit my car during the race and I hit the metal bars on Road Blade's cage."

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" She asked. "I think the Precursors gave you Light Eco for a reason!"

"I don't have any left, my packs are empty."

She looked behind him, the tub was filled with water and the ice she was bringing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out."

"I'm not freaking out!" She shouted.

"Yes, because calm people yell during a crisis."

"How do I help you?" She walked towards him. "Tell me what to do then."

"Just go." He said walking past her, he picked up the bucket and dumped it into the tub. "I'll fix it."

"But-"

"Seriously, leave, Park."

"I can't. Please let me-"

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you-"

"GET OUT!" He shouted, phasing into Dark. She jumped back, throwing her hands up to defend herself. His Dark Eco sparked off her hands, Green Eco bloomed back, sending her flying out of the bathroom. She landed on the ground outside of the bathroom. She fell on her butt, falling down on her back. Her head hit off the carpet and she groaned, she laid there. She watched as Jak walked towards her, she let out a breath as he took hold of the door. He looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be a hero all the time..." She whispered.

He paused. "I know."

"Then let your friends help you." She whispered forcing herself up. "Let us- let me in."

He shook his head. "I love you too much to do that." He shut the door.

Parker fell back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "I love you too."

"I know." He responded.

TBC...


	9. I is for Iridescent

Author's Note

So I've noticed that I didn't like where my character's arcs were going so I choose to rewrite the chapters past this one. So updates will come a bit slower now. These past chapters I wrote up to here have just been sitting on the site waiting to be updated. Thanks to Sandninjabunny for their review!

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Nine: I is for Iridescent_

The cold burned through the metal of the transporter. Jak could see his breath as he let it out, on his shoulder Daxter shivered and complained to Torn -who wasn't listening. On his other side was Parker, she had her arms wrapped around her body. She stared dead ahead, her leg bouncing under her long jacket. He wanted to reach out and hold her against him but since last night, she refused to look at him, to let him touch her. He slept on the couch in the hotel room and when he woke, she was gone. Lena had said Parker slept at her place last night. Jak let out another breath, it crystallized before him clouding his sight.

The transporter jumped. Ashelin woke up cursing Lena. "Fuck Lena, keep it steady!" She called towards the cockpit.

"It wasn't me!" She shouted back. "We're hitting turbulence! Brace yourselves!"

Jak grabbed his harness as the transporter jerked up and down. He felt the free falling feeling a second later, followed by Daxter's screams. They came to a stop, jerking him back. He glanced to Parker, her face was pale. She unbuckled herself and ran from her seat, Jak watched as she ran into the washroom. Seconds later he could hear her gagging. The transporter jerked again before the plane tilted to the side, he cursed under his breath, grabbing Daxter before he fell. "Hold on Dax." Jak called out as the transporter jerked a couple more times before settling.

"I think we're good." Lena shouted back. "But stay strapped in just in case."

Jak glanced to the bathroom as Parker came out, if it was possible she was paler as she came to sit beside him. She buckled herself in and held her head with her hands. Jak laid a hand on her back, she winced but didn't push him away. "I hate flying."

"Me too." He answered. "Have you ever been to the Icelands before?"

"No. We can't access them from Haven. But apparently, Veger sold them to Kras. I guess they built a racetrack here."

"Are you racing tonight?"

"No." She answered sitting back. "Rayn still wants me on the sidelines."

"I didn't tell her to sideline you."

"I know." She answered. "She has her reasons."

"Hold on!" Lena shouted. "We're landing!"

Jak sat back as the transporter's wheels bounced on the tarmac. He leaned back into the seat, he could hear the wheels skidding on the ground. The Icelands were living up to it's name. The transporter slowed and halted. Daxter let out a dramatic breath, slumping onto the ground. Lena appeared outside of the cockpit.

"It's cold out there friends! Minus ten." Lena shouted. "Wear them if you got 'em!" She went back into the cockpit. Jak unbuckled himself and stood, stretching as Parker did the same. She belted her jacket close to her body and walked towards the doors. Jak waited as the doors forced themselves open, he could hear the ice cracking as the cold air blew in. Parker stepped out first, stepping down the small set of stairs. She stopped at the bottom as Jak joined her. She pointed towards the small lodge near the headquarters for racing. Jak kept pace with her as she ran, kicking up snow and skidding on the ice.

"Welcome racers!" A bellboy called out, Parker slipped by him and ran to the lobby's fire pit. She crouched down in front of it and warmed her hands. Jak stood near the door as his friends filtered in, Ashelin went to where Parker was and took off her jacket. "Miss Krew sent your garage for the races here today." The bellboy announced.

"How many races do we have today?" Torn asked.

"Two." Lena answered, and she settled into a love seat by a TV. "Tomorrow we have a break and then we return to Haven."

"We're going home?" Ashelin asked.

"Not for long." Parker grumbled.

* * *

Parker sat on the bed, all four blankets wrapped around her body. She glared at the television as she flicked through the stations, enjoying the white noise it brought to the room. Jak stepped in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest. She could feel the chill off of him, he spent most of the day racing.

"Are you finished acting like a child?"

"I'm not." She snapped back.

"Why didn't you come to the race?"

"I watched them on TV, on mute."

He chuckled. "Hate GT?"

"What gave you that idea?" She shivered. "I hate this cold."

"Imagine driving in it."

"Yah!" Daxter shouted from the minibar. "It's so cold I have snowballs."

"You know we have to pay for those."

Daxter jumped on the bed. "Correction, Krew pays for them."

"What's it like out there?"

"Icy." Jak answered. "You'd love it though, fast tracks, deadly turns."

"Talk to Rayn then," She turned the TV off. "I want to race."

"Well will you at least join Slim in the pit today? Lena has a doctor's appointment in Haven so she left already."

She shook her head and drove under the covers. "I'm staying here."

She held the covers down as Jak got off the bed. "Why are you being so difficult?" Jak asked.

"No reason." She answered. "I just not that interested in anything right now."

"You know I'm working hard to save our lives."

"I know that."

"You could at least be supportive. Come to the race, hang with Slim or help Keira."

Parker sneered. Keira. It would be a cold day in Spargus when she spent time with Keira. She'd rather hang out with Amberly. "I'm good here." She answered.

"Fine." He snapped and slammed the door behind him. She waited there, holding the blankets close to herself as her communicator vibrated.

"He's heading to the garage." Lena said. Parker threw off the blankets, she pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head and left the room. She ran down the hallway and took the stairs, she breezed past the bellboy and towards the back of the hotel. A small Hellcat waited there, Lena stood outside of it. Parker climbed inside, followed by Lena. Parker sat in the cockpit, Lena sat next to her a flipped switches. "Does he know?"

"About the diarrhea?"

"I meant about the race."

"He'll never know if I can help it." She put her headset on. "Hellcat to Control Tower, come in Control, over."

 _"This is Control, what's your status Hellcat?"_

"Ready for liftoff, requesting clearance." Parker answered. "Does Slim know?" She asked Lena.

 _"Stand by Hellcat_. _"_ Control answered.

"No but he knows that we used to work for Mizo, but I'm more worried about our blonde friend."

Parker wanted to make a joke about Jak but she knew Lena didn't like to joke when it came to the subject of Amberly. When she broke the Dark Maker's control, she returned to help Jak and Daxter save the world. Someone told her that Amberly was still working for Veger but after he was turned into a Precursor and the boys saved the world, she hadn't heard from Amberly. There were rumors she moved to the secret Brink but she found no evidence of that.

Amberly knew about their agreement with Mizo. She was there when Parker signed her first contract in order to race in Haven under Lena's team. She was there when Parker returned from Kras bruised and broken but she still raced for Mizo, in Lena's name.

"Scared Am's gonna snitch on us?"

Lena nodded. "She doesn't like Jak, she'd do anything to keep you guys apart."

"I know."

 _"Control Tower to Hellcat, you're clear for take off. Have a safe trip, over."_

"Thanks, Control. Over and out." She nodded to Lena, she pulled the controls closer to her body. The Hellcat complained in the cold but soon lifted off the ground, Lena turned towards the mountains leaving their friends to play in the snow. "Come in Wasteland Control." Parker said into her mouthpiece, she received static. "Maybe we're too far out?"

"Forsure." Lena agreed. "Wait until we're over the ocean to call."

"Any names for the baby?"

Lena smirked. "No. We can't seem to agree on any."

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing right now. I just refer to it as Baby." Lena glanced to her left. "I hate flying in this kind of weather."

"Who's driving the gang back?"

"Ashelin said she would."

"Does she know where we're going?"

"She knows I'll meet them in Haven." Lena smirked. "I have an ultrasound with Samos."

"And what about me?"

"I told Ashelin you couldn't handle the cold, you know, living in Spargus and everything."

"I want to live in Haven but Jak likes Spargus."

"Whatever makes the crazed Dark Eco Cutie happy."

Parker glared at her. "I dare you to call him that to his face."

"I'm not scared of him." Lena smirked. "He's a big softie."

"Eyes ahead Lena!" Parker cried out, Lena moved the Hellcat to the left dodging a small flock of birds. "That could've been Pecker's family."

Lena snorted. "I doubt they'd travel this far," She banked right. "Call ground control."

"Ground Control this is Hellcat 22, requesting landing. Over."

 _"Spargus Control, you're cleared to land. How many in your party?"_

"Three technically." Lena chuckled.

"Two, over."

 _"Proceed._ " The tower responded. Lena did as she was told, landing the Hellcat in the fading light. Parker could see the lights of Mizo's portable garage. Parker got out and walked towards the group, she spotted Shiv and Edje first. They sneered at her as she walked past them, Razer on a ledge coming from the garage. Beside him was Cutter and a large cyborg. It walked up to her, towering over her, it looked down at her and let out a series of beeps.

"Who's this?" Parker asked.

"UR-86." Razer answered standing. "This is Parker and Lena," Razer said to the cyborg. "Right now they're pretending not to work for Mizo. Everyone does though."

Parker crossed her arms. "Why aren't you guys in the Icelands? Scared of the players?"

Shiv chuckled. "Ya really scared of that Dark Eco Freak you call a boyfriend."

Parker turned to him. "Then why is he always winning?" She turned back to Razer. "Where's Mizo?"

 _"You think I'm that stupid, Miss Drake?"_ A voice answered from Razer's tablet, he turned it so she could see a shadow of a man.

"With all that money I thought you could pay your electric bill." Lena commented.

" _Quick as always Miss Ark,"_ Mizo chuckled. _"Would I really let you girls see my face and then report it back to your friends? No. I've invited you here for a small game. I want to see where everyone is in this sport. I've talked to the commissioner and he's agreed to let whatever standing you get to apply for the overall season. Your cars are ready for you."_

Lena grabbed Parker's arm. "I can't race."

"Stay in the back." Parker whispered back.

"Willing to make a wager?" Shiv asked.

"No side bets." Parker answered.

"Who's gonna tell on us?" Cutter laughed. "4,000 orbs, the winner gets the whole pot."

"Sounds good to me." Edje yelled back running to the garage.

Parker nodded and headed towards the garage. She knew her car right off the bat. It looked just like Sucker Punch, her family's crests branded into the middle. She ran her fingers along the deep green paint job, shots of silver ran through it. She climbed inside. "What is this baby called?" She asked.

Lena leaned on the car. "Well you only gave me a name for your zoomer, so I had to think of something for this baby. I named her, Champagne Lanes."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, keep an eye out for my baby."

"If you go into labor I'm not delivering!" Parker shouted to her friend as she walked away. She pulled it into gear, Champagne purred to life around her. Unlike Enchantress, she moved as if she was a newborn. Shaky at first but it relaxed as her wheels hit the sand. She came to the line in front of the portable garage, Shiv and Edje came up beside her. She could hear them mocking her as Lena pulled up behind her, she gripped the wheel as the banner counted down.

She hit the gas when the banner turned green, she flew out ahead of everyone else. She didn't look back as she turned the first corner. She slid on the sand, it was just like driving with Jak. Driving away from the Marauders that hunted them, but this time she was in control. She wasn't being chased by bloodthirsty men, just ones that wanted to beat her at their own game. She knew this desert like the back of her hand. She headed towards the ramps, the runway lit up like the night sky. She hit the gas as her tires hit metal before they hit air, she gripped the wheel hard and leaned back as the wheels hit the ramp below.

"Maybe you shouldn't have chosen the place where she lives for a race." Lena commented.

Parker smirked at her friend's comment, letting herself skid into a booster pack. She glanced back at this time, catching sight of Razer as he sped past her, followed closely by UR-86 and Shiv. She drove forward, closing the gap in between herself and Shiv. She glanced behind her before merging to fall in line with the group, they drove along the beach towards the Marauder's fortress. She was in fourth place as they passed the sleeping fortress, she saw several flames ignite themselves as they passed. Parker fired a bomb at Shiv, he spun out, flying off the wooden track and into the waters. She adjusted herself as they swung around the fortress and headed back to the city. She could see the lights ahead. The lights of her home, she glanced behind her when she heard an explosion.

"You okay Lena?" Parker asked.

"Oh yes, Cutter's not."

Parker smirked at her response. She glanced back in time to see Lena cresting a dune, she continued onwards. She could hear UR-86's noises in her headset as he spun out in the small stream, Parker laughed as she quickened her pace, launching herself over the stream. The shocks bounced when she hit the ground, she coughed and waved away the dust that clouded up when she landed. She went through her list of weaponry, landing on a Yellow Eco ammunition. She fired continuously at Razer, his car spun but he threw up a shield before that shattered. He spun out just shy of the checkered line, Parker glanced back as she crossed it.

What was Razer planning?

He'd never go down that easy when it came to racing. She checked her account as 20,000 orbs loaded into her account. She got out of Champagne, she walked over to the group as they exited their own cars.

"Good race, Miss Drake." Razer called to her, he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "Can't wait to see those skills on the track again."

"Come on," Lena muttered, grabbing Parker by the elbow and leading her to the Hellcat. "That was too easy."

"Agreed." Parker whispered. "They're planning something."

Lena ran her hands along her belly. "Things are going to get serious."

Parker nodded, glancing back at the portable garage. She leaned against the Hellcat. Razer pointed a finger gun at her and pretended to shoot her. "Are you ready for it?"

TBC...


	10. J is for Justice

Author's Note

Happy New Year! I wanted to spend as much time with my scattered family as possible and it was totally worth it! I also went back to work after have a week off for Christmas. And my favourite part of going back was to all the sweet treats that my students had left me. Big thanks to EcoSeeker for her review and everyone who is reading!

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Ten: J is for Justice_

In the end, Parker and Lena ended up in Kras City waiting for their friends. They watched the races in Haven City and Spargus on the big screen. By the time the group returned to Kras City for another race, it was late at night. Parker didn't even hear or see Jak come into the room, but when she woke up, he was lying beside her, racing gear still on.

He woke up right after she did, citing he needed caffeine before his first race that afternoon and left her in the room. She took the time to go over the contract she kept hidden in her luggage. She read and re-read every page, adding notes at the end of every page.

From what she could understand, she found that Mizo owned her racing rights, as well as Lena's. All information was transferred to him via the offshore account of Amanda Hold. The points she gained while racing with Krew's team were all transferred through Amanda Hold, and until she signed the final contract with Mizo, they stayed in limbo. There were, of course, offers to buy out the contracts.

She counted her money. She had 21,000 orbs in her account. She'd definitely have more if Rayn would allow her to race again. There was a deadline Parker had to meet for her contract, Mizo wanted her racing before the start of the Blue Eco Cup. She chewed on her lip as she went over the lines again, glancing up from her paperwork to see the race. It was set in Haven Forest. To her surprise, Jak was stuck in fourth place, behind Ashelin, Torn, and Shiv. Ashelin really wasn't kidding when she said she was going to win everything.

 _I'm going to the Rusty Hook Bar. Meet me there when you get back to Kras._ Parker messaged Jak, collecting all her things and shoving them back into her suitcase. By the time she got to the bar, it was filled with people watching the next race. She sat down at the bar and ordered a cocktail, she sipped it and watched as Jak won this race as well.

"Who's that blonde kid?" A man asked her, she set her drink down and leaned slightly closer to listen.

"The guide says his name is Jak Mar." His friend answered. "He's the best racer on Krew's team."

"And that redhead," Another man laughed, his chuckle a deep one which was quickly followed by a smoker's cough. "Damn, she can race. I wouldn't mind taking her around the track a couple of times." They continued to laugh and joke. They drank as if they were lost in the desert. Parker sipped her drink, she glanced to her left as a man sat down beside her.

"Hello Mrs. Drake." He said with a friendly smile.

Parker looked him up and down. He wore a sharp suit, dark blue with a crisp white shirt and a red tie. Inside his lapel was a small cloth with a diamond stitch. Her eyes slid back to the screen. "I've been on television for some time now, so I'm not surprised you know my name."

"I knew you before your time on TV." He answered.

She glanced at him. "If you're from Loki's Lair, I'm not working there anymore."

He chuckled. "Oh I saw you on those poles, you're a fierce one." He pulled a file out from his briefcase. He opened it and Parker felt her stomach drop. She grabbed onto the bar as he slid it towards her. There was a picture of her, Nave, Skye, Clove, Val, and Zara. They all stood against a wall, signs draped around their necks declaring their Eco status. He moved the picture to show one of her and Maddox, she fed him from a bottle. He held on to her finger, she looked happy and so did Maddox.

"Who are you?" Parker whispered to the man as she flipped through another page, it was a picture of her on a bed. Maddox rested against her chest, they both were asleep. Parker remembered that night. Poor baby, Maddox had a fever, she tried everything to bring it down but she felt like she only made him sicker. That night he slept in her bed with her, she held him close.

She sobbed in the morning, holding his cold body against hers as the nurses told her there was nothing they could do.

"I was a nurse there." The man whispered. "I thought for the longest time we were doing good things. I only worked on the medical side of Eco. I only found out what they were really doing to you girls until a couple of months ago." He pulled the picture of her and Maddox out, he placed it in front of her. "I couldn't believe it and then I saw you on TV with the Precursors. I hoped you'd come to Kras soon so I could give you this photo of Maddox."

She sighed and hugged the picture. "Thank you."

"You did get justice though," He smiled. "The man who oversaw the whole program, who worked with Mizo, was recently murdered." He slid a paper towards her, she flipped it over and gasped. She shoved it away and covered her face. The man leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Mizo hopes you'll enjoy his gift. Justice has been served and he hopes you'll come through when he needs your services."

She turned to him, slipping the picture of her precious Maddox into her pocket. "I'll speak to Mizo about my terms," She smiled sweetly, eyeing the door as Jak and Daxter came in. "Until then I expect radio silence from his side."

The man nodded, he stepped down from his stool. "Of course, Mrs. Drake. Mizo will be so happy to hear you're open to a discussion about your contract." He straightened his suit and walked away.

"Hey," Jak sat down beside her. She spun her stool to face him, swallowing her anger over Mizo as Daxter jumped on the table.

"Did you see us win?"

"I saw you in fourth place." She offered.

Jak smirked. "Shiv knocked us out but we returned the favour."

"Of course you did." The barmaid came over and set a beer down for Jak. He took a cautious sip before setting it down. "Still anxious about drinks?"

He nodded. "It only takes getting poisoned once to make you nervous."

"There you are Jak!" GT. Blitz called out coming towards them. "Getting some local colour?" He laughed at his own joke. "You certainly need it, you're looking positively pale on screen. Just wanted to tell your group you can earn cool gadgets performing odd jobs for the Commission and others."

"What kind of jobs?" Jak asked.

"What kind of gadgets?" Daxter asked too.

"Good stuff. For instance, there are some dirt forming robots that went berserk in the Kras Dirt Stadium. They need to be handled before someone gets hurt. Hunt them all down and you'll be rewarded."

"Sounds good." Jak said.

"Sounds fun." Parker added.

"Also, sounds dangerous." Daxter snapped.

"It is, but the prizes are good. And you'll need them, especially if you want to keep up with the Joneses." GT walked towards the front door. "We wouldn't want you to hurt one of our star up and coming racers."

"He means you, Dax."

"Duh."

* * *

"She scares me." Daxter mumbled as Parker drove by taking down two robots that Jak was chasing. He cursed under his breath and reversed, that was the third time Parker stole his kills. Every time she killed something, he could hear her laughing and singing away.

 _"5 robots in the stadium, 5 robots in the stadium, you kill one and then you have 4 left!"_ She laughed over the system. True to the song, there were four robots left in the stadium. At this rate, she'd edge him out of first, again. She was having too much fun killing things. He took a left, driving under the small bridge and chasing down a set of three robots. He checked his scanner, Parker was nowhere near him, she and Cutter were following a large robot near the entrance. He started firing, his newest weapon that Keira added to his car. The robot didn't stand a chance, it's pieces fell off as the bullets went through each of the robots. An alarm went off in his ear, followed by Lena telling him that he won.

He drove back to the garage, Parker was already in. She stood on her seat yelling at Rayn.

"It wasn't a race!" Parker shouted.

"And where do your points go?" Rayn shouted back. "How do we know they aren't being transferred to Mizo or some other team?"

"The money I won is mine." Parker dropped down in her car and drove deeper into the garage, parking in her regular spot. She got out of her car and stomped towards the Green Room. Jak parked as well, he walked towards Rayn as another car came into the garage. It was maroon with a large front that had three guns mounted on the front, a worker parked it in the middle of the garage. He tossed the keys to Rayn.

"Gift from the commission for destroying the robots." The man said and walked back towards the course.

"Tin Grin wasn't joking when he said we'd get toys!" Daxter exclaimed, he jumped on the car and hugged it. "I shall name it Big Tessa."

"I'm sure Tess will love that." Ashelin chuckled.

"It already has a name. The Howler 99." Rayn responded. "Let's go, we have another race."

Jak followed the group towards the Green Room, he was behind his friends as they took their seats within the room. He scanned the room and found Parker talking with Lena, they were looking at something. Parker didn't even glance up, she kept nodding and smiling with Lena. He sat on the couch with Keira, the TV brought up their stats and where the next big race was being held.

"Hey," Keira said without glancing up from her mini computer. "You did great today, I saw that new ride." She smirked. "I can't wait to get my hands on it."

He chuckled. "I bet you are. Where are we heading next?"

"Icelands again, there's a grand prix race there." She answered. She glanced to him. "Ready for another race in the Icelands?"

Jak nodded. "I'm always ready," He stood and looked towards Parker was, he frowned. She was gone, along with Lena.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked.

"Parker's gone."

"Oh she's been disappearing all the time."

"What?"

"Yah," Keira began packing up her things. "She left the Icelands yesterday to go with Lena to see Daddy but he said Lena canceled that appointment."

"She hasn't been watching my races?"

"She and Lena have skipped their pit boss duties several times, I've gotten some of my men to work their shifts." Keira walked away. "Tell your girlfriend to shape up. We're all poisoned here."

* * *

 _"Are you ready?"_ Lena asked.

That had to be a trick question, right? Was Parker ever really ready for Black Missions? She checked all her weapons on her belt and adjusted her gloves, she'd be a ghost here at Mizo's offices. A presence that came, conquered and vanished. No fingerprints. No videos. Nothing.

She pulled out a small knife as the glass doors clicked open. She yanked them open as sirens started going off, she ran through the lobby towards the back of the building. Two guards ran down the grey hallways towards her, one of them ordered her to stop as she threw the knife at his buddy. He crumbled to the ground as the yeller grabbed his gun, he fired a second later. Parker slid on her hip, kicking upwards into his groin. He fell forward as she stomped on his wrist, breaking it and releasing the gun. She picked it up and kept walking, a guard came around the corner.

He jumped at the sight of her before reaching for something in his belt, he brandished a baton and swung at her. She cartwheeled back, kicking the man back as she heard more guards coming down the hallway behind her. He dropped the baton and she scooped it up, swinging and smacking the guard across the face. He fell on his back as she walked back the way she came, swinging the baton in her hand. The first guard that came around the corner got a stomach full of boot before his chin was knocked upwards with the baton. He crumbled to the ground as his co-workers fired.

Parker ducked behind the wall, she took out a second set of knives and ran around the corner. A bullet to her shoulder didn't stop her as she slid on the ground, in between the legs of the guard and slashed at his ankles. He screamed as blood sprayed across her face, she swept her leg against the next guard, he fell on top of her. She slashed his neck and pushed his body off of her. She got up and stepped over the body of the bleeding guard and went back the way she came.

 _"Three more on your left,"_ Lena said, Parker glanced at the camera and nodded. She picked up the baton again as one guard came into view, she kicked out her foot and he fell face first to the ground. He shouted something as she stepped on his back, launching herself into the air and landing on the next guard. He choked as she stabbed him the neck with both blades, each one hitting themselves inside his body. She smirked and leaped over his body, she ran down the hallway, turning left and colliding with a guard.

She let out a struggled cry as he grabbed her, she bit down on his hand and kicked her feet. She looked up when another guard came towards them, she kicked his friend forward but the guard jumped over his friend. She gasped as Dark Eco took over, vanishing her down the hall. She heard the guard exclaim in confusion as she got to her feet, she ran down the hallway away from him as he shouted something.

She could hear his voice crackling in the speaker down the hall, she turned the corner and swung her bat at the guard's face, he fell to the ground as his buddy pulled out a spray bottle. She grabbed his wrist and bent it back, she swept his legs and smashed his head against the wall.

"I'm a little lost." Parker shouted to the cameras.

 _"Go back the way you came."_

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" She shouted.

 _"When would you like me to tell you that? You're acting like you had a stabbing quota!"_

"Great." Parker grabbed the spray and ran down the hallway, she heard gunshots as the guard ran down the hallway towards her. He charged her, throwing his fist out. She cursed as he connected with her face, but she reached up and grabbed his forearm, she spun into him and threw her elbow back into his nose. He cursed and fell to the ground as she walked down the hallway, pausing to spray another guard as he swung his baton. He fell to the ground as she kept walking.

 _"That's the office,"_ Lena answered.

"Good. Can you see me?" Parker asked looking around the office.

 _"Nope. I have eyes on the doors."_

"Good. What am I looking for again?"

 _"Our files. They should have our original contracts in them. Without originals, Mizo has no legs to stand on. He can claim we work for him but how?"_ Parker nodded and searched through the files in the cabinet. There were several on races, who raced for who and which person was who. There was a record of commissioners before GT. Blitz, including his father before he retired to race.

She found Erol's folder among them, it was very empty. Erol made one deal with Mizo and he breached it before his first death in the Mar Stadium. He raced for Praxis' team. Mizo was also the one behind the first bombing, he provided materials for the Underground to attack. She threw them to the ground. She didn't care about that stuff. She cared about the contracts.

 _"Parker!"_ Lena shouted. _"Get out of there, someone's coming!"_ Parker kicked the cabinet close, she ran to the door before pulling out a lighter. She lit the small loveseat next to the door on fire and kicked over his drink cart, sure enough, the alcohol fed the fire as she pulled the door close. _"Go right!"_ Lena shouted.

Parker took her friend's cue as she ran down the maze, she passed a few of the guards left on the ground but couldn't seem to get her grounding as he earpiece crackled. She yanked it out and kept running, sooner or later, she'd find a window or a door outside. Maybe she'd find the fire escape and-

A normal bullet wouldn't have stopped her.

But she was knocked back, landing on her back as her eyes filled with stars and her head ached. It didn't compare to the ache in her chest, she unzipped her jacket and screamed in pain. She clawed at her chest, trying to find the wound. She threw her jacket off, the black fabric splattered with Yellow Eco. She screamed as another bullet went into leg, just below her butt. She tried to crawl away from the shooter but she couldn't go far. She rolled onto her back and tried to wipe the Yellow Eco off her chest.

She couldn't breathe. Her bra stuck to her skin painfully in bloody spots that had Yellow Eco burning through them, she considered ripping it off. She rolled onto her stomach and tried to crawl away. Something inside of her burned, she cried as she tried to push it down. She knew this feeling, the feeling of Dark Eco.

Where was it coming from? She'd been exposed to Dark Eco twice since fighting against the Dark Makers. She heard someone coming down the hallway towards her, there was only one set before she heard several others. They surrounded her, she tried to crawl away as someone grabbed her ankle. They kept her in place as she felt another surge, stronger than the other. It made her ears ring and her vision go white. She lost all her senses for a second before she slammed back into her body.

Everything hurt, the Yellow Eco was far from what was causing her pain. Her stomach burned, she held onto it and rolled onto her back. Standing around her were several guards, a few of the ones she left alive, glared down at her. She took in a gasping breath as they parted for someone.

In heartbreaking fashion, Amberly stood over Parker, again. She wore a plain grey dress with a blazer, her hair tied up in two buns -both held with a green and yellow ribbon. She cocked her head to the side and smiled down at her. "Mizo isn't going to be happy about this."

"Mizo never happy about anything." Parker snapped back as another wave of pain crashed over her, she screamed and held onto her stomach. She rolled onto her side and tried not to vomit, she curled in on herself as Amberly spoke to the guards.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"We shot her with the gun you told us to use." One responded, Amberly dropped down beside Parker and tried to move her hands. Parker squeezed tighter, pushing the Eco away hurt more than accepting it. Whatever her body was trying to do, she wasn't helping by stopping it. She searched her body for it, letting Green Eco fall to the wayside. She closed her eyes as the pain became hotter and overtook her.

She gasped as Dark Eco sparked around her, throwing everyone back. Parker watched as Amberly crashed into the wall beside her, she squeezed her eyes shut as her back hit something familiar.

TBC...


	11. K is for Krisis

Author's Note

Hello everyone, I hope everyone is doing great and enjoying the start of 2018. Double update because I've been a writing machine! The misspelled K word for EcoSeeker, because she thinks they're funny!

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Eleven: K is for Krisis_

"Do you ever wonder if she's actually doing anything?"

Jak glanced at Daxter, his eyes were set on Keira as she tightened something inside of the Road Blade. Jak rolled his eyes and leaned against his car. While he knew enough about cars to fix simple things, it was Keira that he depended on to get his baby actually working. He didn't care if it was a placebo effect or not, he just wanted to be faster, better, then Mizo's team.

"I heard that," Keira called out to the boys.

Jak smirked at Daxter, he was in trouble now. He jumped off of Jak's shoulder and went to the computer, Ashelin was typing a document and mumbling to herself. Jak went over to the hood of the car and looked inside. All he could see was the engine and Keira's teal hair. She glanced up to him and smile, she righted herself and pushed her hair back. "The prizes you got really helped. I think it should be faster but I wish I had more time to play with it."

"I'll get more stuff," Jak answered.

"Has Parker come back yet?"

He shook his head. "She missed the race in the Icelands, and I think she's gonna miss this one too."

"This is a qualifier." Keira tossed her rag towards her toolbox. "I don't know if she'll be able to race in the Red Eco Cup Grand Event." She leaned against the car next to him. "But I'm sure she'll find a way to cheat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Keira shrugged. "She's not the girl you think she is."

Jak wanted to ask what he didn't know about Parker when he spotted Rayn, she was all smiles as she waved her tablet around. "Jak you're getting great points for the season, but I heard a nasty rumor that someone is throwing big money around hiring top mercenary drivers to race. Whoever it is, they want to beat us badly."

"I hear these new drivers are getting bonuses for kills," Ashelin mumbled. "And I'm sure they wouldn't think twice about cheating to win."

"Oh great!" Daxter shouted. "That's all we need!"

"Uh oh, here comes a rather large specimen right now," Ashelin commented as Razer came towards them, Jak stepped in front of Keira and Rayn as Razer took a drag from his cigarette.

"Well, well, if it isn't the rat and his mangy animal."

"Oh you're a riot," Daxter commented.

"Have you met Mizo's newest racer?" He stepped aside as the large robot stepped forward. "This is UR-86, the deadliest driver on the streets... well behind me, of course. 86 holds the top record of kills in a single event. Even I have to watch out for this one." He gave off a series of beeps before grabbing Daxter. "Don't be scared, 86 loves living things, so he can make them dead." He brushed past Jak. "Good luck out there."

"Oh he looks like tons of fun!" Daxter grumbled.

"Just focus on the race." Keira dropped the keys into Jak's hand. "Don't let him get to you." Jak nodded and got into his car, Daxter climbed onto the bars and they drove to the starting point. He glanced around as others joined him, Ashelin parked on his left and Torn behind her. He spotted Shiv and Edje in the back but UR 86 joined him at the front line. He revved his engine. Jak turned on his headset, it wasn't Parker or Lena but Keira who reported herself in.

"Still no Parker?"

 _"No."_ She said simply. _"Keep your eyes on the road, this is a night drive and there's a lot of neon signs to distract you."_

He nodded as the light turned green. He hit the gas hard and jetted out in front. He didn't look behind him as he followed the neon turn lights, he drifted away from the others. He spotted Shiv and UR86 right behind him, he needed to put as many distances between them and him. He drove into a tunnel, glancing at the signs that decorated the walls. Once out in open air, he felt the chill of the Kras night on his skin as he flew down the Kras City strip. Keira wasn't joking about the neon signs, they lit up the night on the right towards the city while the sea was dark with the night. With the next turn, he entered the dark cityscape. Some fans hung out their windows waving their flags and cheering his name. He gave them a simple nod as he tried to navigate the streets.

 _"That's a dead end!"_ Keira shouted, Jak yanked his wheel to the left and followed the gang before sliding into a wall.

"God damn it." Jak shouted as he reversed and followed the racers. They were several cars behind UR86 as he drove over the bridge that connected the lower section of the city to the port. Ahead, he could see the taillights of Torn and Shiv fighting for 3rd place. He floored his pedal and raced towards them, once behind Shiv he fired. Shiv spun and slammed on his brakes, Daxter cursed as Jak drove right through the drivers, sending his vehicle flipping and eliminating the driver for a while. Jak smirked to Daxter as he gunned it past Torn and chased down UR86.

The race was three laps, Jak got second place in two of the laps but pulled a first place when Ashelin crashed into UR86 after Edje sent a bomb for her and took out his teammate too. He drove towards their garage when his communicator went off. It was a message from Lena, he rolled his eyes and pocketed his communicator. There was no way he was helping Parker and Lena in whatever adventure they were doing, he had more important things to do like saving himself and his friends.

"Drinks?" Daxter asked when they parked the car. Jak smirked at his friend and Daxter nodded. "Oh yah."

* * *

"I'd like to say a few words," Daxter shouted. Everyone rolled their eyes as Daxter stood and held up his drink. "Here's to great friends, poison and fast cars, Kras City doesn't know what's gonna hit 'em!"

Jak smirked and downed his drink. He watched the bartender make their drinks for them, making sure his hands were in full view for him. He and Ashelin brought the drinks to the group, that was an hour ago. Now, they were on their fifth round, Daxter on whatever number. Jak on the other hand, stopped around his third beer and nursed his fourth drink, watching his friends and the other patrons in the bar. At some point, Razer and his thugs came in. They sat in the VIP section glaring at the group, but Jak kept his hand on his gun and an eye on Mizo's friends.

His other focus was divided between Keira, the drunken girl who did shots with the more alcohol tolerate Ashelin, and his communicator, waiting for a message from Parker. While he knew Ashelin would try and take of Keira, he couldn't help but notice the louder the two got, more patrons started to pay attention to them. Torn took a notice too, his eyes glued to Ashelin as she danced with Keira and Rayn. While Rayn and Ashelin could hold their alcohol, Keira didn't seem that tolerant.

"I'm going outside to make a call," Jak yelled to Torn, he nodded. He headed to the front of the bar, brushing past the patrons and the dancers. Outside, it was raining, and he huddled under the overhang and called Parker. It rang a couple of times before there was an answer, and it was Lena.

 _"Heeeey you."_ She said slowly with fake enthusiasm, the one she used to hide her guilt.

"What did you do?" He asked bluntly.

 _"Me? Still making a human, for at least another two months. Yourself?"_

"Lena." Jak snapped. "What. Did. You. Do."

 _"Weeell... you see, we might have done something bad."_

Jak sighed, angrily. "What happened?"

 _"Parker and I found evidence that Mizo has been cheating, but we knew we'd need solid evidence for you guys and the commission. Parker decided to break into the secret office of Mizo's busin-"_

"SHE WHAT?!"

Lena paused. _"Mizo's business and steal the evidence."_

"Are you two insane?!" Jak shouted. "Who thought this was a good idea?!"

 _"Anyways, she got the evidence but was stopped by... well look at the footage yourself. I tracked her to the hotel but they're having problems with their phone lines. I'm on my way over to the hotel, see you there."_

"Oh no I'm not helping you guys in-"

 _Click._

Jak groaned and covered his face. Both of them were equally stupid, but Parker was in trouble. He was gonna remind her what a good idea and bad ideas were. His communicator beeped and he opened the file. The screen was a grainy black before it showed an entrance to an office. A figure entered the office, like a shadow it moved down the hallway. He spotted the guard that came towards it, Jak jumped at the first kill and covered his mouth as the shadow cast itself over the hallways.

And when it left, bloodstained every surface. He tried to pretend that it was someone he'd never met before but it was hard, the shadow's hood fell down and he knew that braided hair once he saw it. He'd never seen Parker fight like that, he knew she was ruthless and dangerous but she killed for no reason. She could've just stunned the men but not, she sliced their necks and cut their faces. She slipped into an office and the tape fast-forwarded a bit before she bolted out, she attacked another guard before running down an opposite hall. She looked fantastic and scared before she took off in another direction, he caught a glimpse of her face as she turned and he saw her fall backward. He heard the gunshot as she tried to crawl away, he saw the Yellow Eco spark around her.

Then he saw her, blonde and cheery, she stood over Parker with a fake smile. "Amberly..." He grounded out through clenched teeth. She taunted Parker before something happened.

Dark Eco sparked around her, Jak pushed off from the wall. Parker hadn't been exposed to Dark Eco since they fought Erol, she might've come in contact with it briefly during their fight in the forest but it was such a small amount it should've been out of her system by now. The Eco threw everyone back and she vanished.

Now he was worried.

He marched back into the bar, Jak spotted Torn and Ashelin making out in a booth. He slammed both his hands on the table making them jump and both of them taking out their guns. "We have a situation." He stated. "We need to go. Where's the gang?"

"Daxter is having a drinking contest with Shiv and Edje," Torn answered, he looked around. "Where's Keira?" He stood and moved to join Jak. "I swear she was just dancing with Rayn."

"Where's Rayn?" Jak asked.

They looked around the bar. "Shit. You look for Keira, I'll find Rayn." Jak nodded and scooped out the bar, searching for his teal haired friend. He found Slim talking with a group of businessmen, once he told Slim that Lena was in trouble; he agreed to help search for Keira before they headed out. He searched the booths, brushing past every booth and ignoring the drunken people in the bars. He continued until he got to the front stage and he knew if Samos was here, he would kill him.

Keira was on stage, she already had her tank top off and she sang to the crowd. She spotted Jak and smirked, her face was red from the booze and she started moving to the song the band was playing. He pushed through the crowd and grabbed her wrist, he yanked her off the stage and covered her with his jacket. He pushed past the threatening crowd as they shouted for more, Keira leaned into Jak as they walked back to the booth. Torn and Ashelin were both waiting, Ashelin carried Daxter. Rayn stood with Slim, slightly wobbling but still alert.

"I'm driving," Torn snatched the keys from Ashelin, she rolled her eyes but walked to their car. Slim went to his own car, Rayn following behind him. Jak helped Keira into her seat, she leaned into the seat and watched him before he went around the car. He sat Daxter on her lap as he drove away from the Rusty Hook.

"Where are we going?" Keira asked.

"Back to the hotel."

"Let me guess, Parker's in trouble?" She grumbled. Jak glanced at her before looking back to the road. "Ding, ding!" She sighed. "What a surprise. What did she do now?"

"Nothing."

"You sound like Erol."

Jak slammed on the brakes, they skidded in the rain. **"What the fuck did you just say?!"** He shouted.

"You sound like Erol." She sneered. "Both of you are the same. Running to Parker's aide when beckoned. He chased her down during the raids, he stole her from the tomb and then kidnapped her right under your nose. And every time, you go save her; protect her from bad things that go bump at night, even if she's those bad things."

"You know nothing about our relationship." Jak snapped.

"I know enough."

"You snubbed me when you found out about my Dark Eco powers."

"The ones she cursed you with?"

"The ones that helped me defeat Kor, Erol and the Dark Makers with?"

"You don't remember the horrible things she did to you?" Keira shouted. "Two years she tortured you and you fall in love with her? You make her your girlfriend? What's next? The mother of your children, your wife, your murderer? When are you going to see what we all see? You two are toxic together and this relationship won't last."

Jak started driving, gripping the steering wheel. Keeping silent, he glanced at Keira once more. She shivered into his jacket. The girl he used to know, the sweetheart who worked on the zoomer so he could leave the village for Daxter. The girl that swam with him and Daxter in the ocean, the girl who fixed the Rift Rider; she was gone.

She was replaced by this stranger, proving that anything can happen in three years.

"What about us?" Keira asked when he helped her out of the car.

Jak shrugged. "That relationship stayed in Sandover."

He helped her into the hotel, handed her over to Rayn and headed to his room. Torn and Ashelin followed behind with Slim. He spotted Lena at his door, she worked on her computer and drank from a cup of water. She closed her computer when she saw them, she stood and waved. "Hello, friends."

"What did you do?" Torn asked, crossing his arms.

"Sent Parker on a Black Mission?"

"I told you, you weren't allowed to do any more of those!" He shouted.

"You said I couldn't do it in Haven, you said nothing about Kras."

Jak held up his hand to stop Torn from losing his mind on Lena. "Where is she?"

"Inside," Lena said motioning to the door. "I couldn't get in because there's a keycard but I heard her earlier... so... yah. Have fun!" She said walking away from the door.

"We're still talking about this." Torn snapped.

"Jeez, I'm getting contact drunk from your breath!" Lena laughed. "We'll talk tomorrow when you're less drunk and more hungover, and less likely to yell at me."

His friends walked down the hallway, Lena talking to Ashelin about her baby kicking her in the bladder. Jak rolled his eyes, Lena was going to play this pregnancy card until the kid is actually born.

He used his keycard to unlock the door. The room was dark, but he could see her in the corner behind the chair thanks to the streetlight outside. He closed the door, she looked up as Dark Eco sparked around her. She looked scared as she pulled her legs into her chest.

"Go away." She snarled. "I do not need a lecture right now."

"Good 'cause you're not getting one," Jak answered, he switched on the light on. And he really wished he hadn't. The floor around her was streaked with blood, most of it pooling around her. She looked translucent, almost as if her skin was made of plastic. She straightened herself and leaned against the wall, he could see the bullet wounds clearly now. The one on her thigh bled more than the one on her shoulder, it looked healed from where he stood. He crossed his arms. "We're not getting our security deposit back now."

She glared at him. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing I guess." He sat on the end of the bed. "What were you thinking?"

"That I could fix everything with a simple piece of paper?" She answered.

He smirked. "Life would be so easy if that were true."

"I saw Amberly today." She whispered.

"I saw, and I saw what happened afterward."

Parker sighed and held out her hand. Jak watched as Dark Eco surged into her hand but unlike the last time she used it, it didn't grow. It weaved through her fingers. She crawled from her space and came to sit on the bed, it sparked as she twisted her fingers and let it vanish under her skin. Jak reached out to take her hand but she flinched back, pulling her hand to her chest. She glared at him, he helped out his hand to her. "I'm not going to bite."

She clenched her fist. "I shocked Lena. I don't know what's wrong with me, Jak. I haven't used Dark Eco since the Dark War." She reached out her hand. She yelped when Jak grabbed her wrist and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pinned her down underneath him, she glanced to her hand. It sparked with Dark Eco for him, he pressed his hand against hers. "Do you think this could help me win races?"

Jak chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Is racing the only thing you think about?"

"Mostly."

"You've made a lot of bad choices today."

She smirked. "I'm a good girl with a lot of bad habits."

TBC...


	12. L is for Lazarus

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Eleven: L is for Lazarus_

"I hate you and everything you stand for," Parker grumbled to Jak. He smirked but kept his eyes on the road. She pouted and sat back in her seat. He and Daxter had been quiet about why they were going to the garage so early. Of course, she wanted to race in the Grand Prix today but there was a high chance that Rayn would say no. She had planned on sleep in before the next race but Jak woke her up early, telling her to get dressed, they were going on a road trip. She wasn't surprised to see Daxter waiting for them, he only smirked at her.

Jak parked in the back, she followed him as Daxter glanced back at her with a dangerous smirk. Whatever she was waking into it had to be-

Giant arms wrapped around her body, lifting her up into a bear hug. She squealed and kicked her legs, Jak only smirked as Daxter laughed. "Hey there Squeaker!" The hugger laughed, he set her down and she glared up at Sig.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to race! Give those Kras City wannabes a run for their money."

She motioned to Sig. "See he's the smart one, we should've came after the will reading."

Jak chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I remember that for next time."

"Are you ready for the main event Parker?" Sig asked.

"I'm not racing." She grumbled. "Rayn has sidelined me."

"Tough break."

"But she's the best damn pit boss this side of Kras!" Daxter announced.

"Don't let Lena hear that." She chuckled as the TV turned on. The camera turned and focused on GT. Blitz and Pecker. "When did he get here?" She asked the boys. Daxter grumbled something about a stupid agent as they began to speak.

 _"Once again we bring you all the racing action as close as it can get!"_ GT announced.

 _"Yes indeedy. The winner here will move one step closer to qualifying for the big champion race."_ Pecker added.

 _"But that step could be right off a cliff. UR-86 has never lost in this event before and the crowd is screaming for another mechanical mashing here today!"_

"What the Hell is that?!" Parker screamed pointing at the screen. "Did they just take an old KG and program racing into its brain?"

"Most likely," Jak answered.

 _"86's game face is rock solid!"_ GT bragged.

 _"Well yeah, he's a robot."_ Pecker pointed out.

"We're dead," Daxter grumbled.

"Watch yourself out there, Jak. He can really light up the track, both with his speed and his weapons." Sig warned.

"Let's melt this sucker."

Parker rolled her eyes. "Play nicely boys." She waved them away and headed to Pit Row. The office was busy as usual, Lena had her headset on as well as several bottles of water next to her. She sat down beside her best friend and put her own headset on, she connected to Jak's line and could hear Daxter talking about Tess' butt.

 _"It's very firm and-"_

"I'm online, please stop talking about asses and focus on racing."

 _"We were just talking about how fine your ass is and- Oi! Why'd you hit me?"_ Daxter shouted.

"Enough." Parker barked. "You have 30 seconds."

"And we all can hear you two," Lena added. "Feeling better?" Lena asked Parker.

She shrugged. "Same as yesterday."

"Does he know about the contracts?" Lena whispered.

"No. I told him I snuck in to get evidence of cheating." Parker leaned forward on her consul. "He's still in the dark about it."

"How long can we keep this up?"

"As long as it takes," Parker answered as the light turned green. Right off the bat, UR-86 drove out of the gate. Pushing Ashelin onto her side, several cars got stuck behind her, including Jak. Soon Jak, Shiv and Torn were able to get around Ashelin and go into a covered raceway. Parker watched on the screen, waiting to see who would come out. First was Torn, followed quickly by Jak. He followed the turns as they came to a street that was close to the ocean. "Take the left way."

 _"It'll put me behind."_ Jak responded.

"And keep you out of the fire. Let the rest fall apart and then steal that lead." She tapped her fingers and smiled as he took a left, the rest of the gang, expect Ashelin, taking the right street. She watched him as he took the twisty path before rejoining the other racers. Like she thought, the lead herd had thinned out. It was only Sig, Cutter and UR-86 in the mix now. Jak joined them, staying behind the herd as they fired and shot each other out of ranks -leaving only Jak in the lead. The second lap, he took a clean first with everyone struggling behind him.

Parker tapped her pen as she watched, she could hear Mizo's team losing their minds as UR-86 closed the gap between it and Jak.

 _"How am I looking?"_ Jak asked as he took the right path towards the end.

"86 is closing in." She answered. "Keep an eye out for peacemakers."

 _"Yes ma'am."_ He answered. She watched as UR-86 came out in first out of the left path. Jak laid heavy fire on the metal monster as they closed in on the finish line. She glanced at Lena, she was yelling at Torn about closing the gap between him and Edje. Their tires met and sparked, they pushed at each other before 86's tires caught on fire. He spun out, Parker dropped her head to the table and took a deep breath. She didn't bother looking up when GT announced the race was over.

* * *

Parker pinched her nose as Keira spoke. "I switched them out," She said as Jak walked around the car. "Don't do that again, I just upgraded the nuts on the wheels."

"Ha," Daxter laughed. "Nuts."

Parker smirked and rolled her eyes. "Is he good to go?" She asked.

"Yes." Keira answered. "Now go make me proud!" She cheered as Parker walked off, she, once again, headed for Pit Row. The next race was set in Spargus. She spotted the apartment as they flew in, she asked their neighbour to look after the place while she and Jak were in Kras. From the air, it looked fine. She fanned herself as she sat next to Lena, she glared at Parker.

"I hate Spargus. I hate the Wasteland."

"You're very grumpy today," Parker said as the racers lined up. She looked out at the group, for this race, Sig wasn't allowed to race since Spargus was his kingdom. Which meant they were down a racer, Parker didn't even bother asking Rayn if she could race on the way over. She was getting so tired of hearing _no_ from the woman.

 _"Paaaaaarker."_ Daxter sang into her headset.

"Stop that." She snapped. "Or I'll make you drive into the ocean."

 _"You wouldn't do that since your sweetie pie is driving."_

"He can swim." She responded as the countdown began. When the green was light, Jak was first out of the gate. Several of Mizo's men struggled in the sand, but they were able to follow behind Jak and the rest. Parker sat back in her chair, Jak didn't really need her help when it came to racing in Spargus. It was like walking around her apartment blindfolded, she knew where everything was and every creak in the floorboards. She watched the race with interest but she could feel boredom creeping in, Jak was ahead of everyone else and was on his final lap.

"Jeez," Lena spoke as she switched her lines. "Everyone seems to be struggling." She glanced to the screen and rolled her eyes. "Of course the golden boys of racing are just cruising."

Parker chuckled. "That's how my boys roll." She answered.

"Show off." Lena teased as static filled Parker's headset, she switched channels and adjusted the volume.

"Hello?" She said. "Jak is that you?"

 _"Hello, Miss Drake."_ Parker froze, it was Mizo. _"Enjoying the race? So am I, but it's not going the way I want it to."_

"Maybe you should dust off your tires and join them?" She asked.

He chuckled. _"You'd like that, wouldn't you? No I think it's time to... shake something up. Three, two, one... boom. Dust off your own tires, Miss Drake."_ The line went dead as an explosion sounded outside. Parker and Lena jumped to their feet as Torn screamed in their headsets.

"Ashelin." Lena said as both girls bolted from their stations. Parker took the stairs two at a time as Lena cursed behind her, Parker ran into their garage as Slim and his medical team held the door open. Parker skidded to a stop as a medic car pulled in. She could hear Ashelin screaming inside, Parker ran to the doors as they flew open.

"Multiple burns on her body, a crushed hand and a broken jaw." A medical officer declared as he unloaded the redhead. Parker moved to follow but was pushed back by Slim's team. "She's also complaining about her foot."

"Who got me?!" Ashelin shouted. "I'll kill him!"

"Well her jaw isn't broken." Slim snapped. "Move," He shoved the officer and took the cart. "Let's go, I want an X-Ray of her hand. Hang some pain medication."

"I don't need it." Ashelin snapped.

"Oh yes you do," Slim answered as he pushed the cart away from the medic's car. Parker jumped when Torn's car skid into the garage, he threw his keys at an assistant and ran after Ashelin. Parker did the same, following behind Torn as Slim put a mask over the Baroness' face. "Blood pressure is dropping!" Slim shouted. "Secure that airway!"

"How did this happen?" Torn asked Parker.

She wanted to scream that it was Mizo, that he wanted her and Lena on his team- but she just shrugged and turned back to Ashelin. A nurse was inserting an IV as Slim injected her with Green Eco. He came towards Torn.

"We're gonna start setting her arm and then we'll address the burns. We'll be in surgery for a while. You can talk to her while I get myself ready."

"Thanks," Torn ran into the room. Parker backed away from the room, Torn stood over Ashelin and tried to touch her when the nurse yelled at him. Parker turned and walked away, her stomach flipping as she crouched in a corner and vomited. It burned her nose and made her shake, there was something else there too. She felt dizzy and confused, her whole body was hot as a cool hand rested on her shoulders.

He didn't need to say anything, he just gave her a water as she felt the garage lift off the ground.

"Last race," Jak said.

"For now." Parker whispered.

* * *

She wanted to race, but not like this.

Parker gripped her steering wheel, it was a three-man race. Sig, Jak and her for Krew's team. She turned off her headset, ignoring the threats from Lena. Torn was with Ashelin, he needed to be with Ashelin. She swallowed, Mizo was playing dirty. He knew about Torn and Ashelin's relationship -well everyone did- and he knew that Torn wouldn't race if Ashelin was hurt.

Rayn unlocked Enchantress for her, warning her to let Sig and Jak take the lead -basically telling her to throw the race. She took a deep breath as the light became green. She hesitated on her gas before leaving the gates following behind Shiv and Edje. She spotted UR-86 ahead of the pack, with Sig trailing behind and Jak between the King and Mizo's boys. She didn't pick up any weapons, she wanted Mizo to know, she wasn't a good racer -even though she won his little midnight game.

The paths were icy, as to be expected in the Icelands. Both Rayn and Mizo were fighting over her. Rayn wanted her to be last and not upset Jak's scores, but Mizo wanted her on top. For the first two laps around, she stayed in fourth place, doing her best to keep Shiv and Edje off of Jak and Sig's had to deal with UR-86.

 _"100 meters until the end!"_ Lena announced, Parker gripped her wheel. She was now stuck behind Sig, his beast of a car kept her in fourth. She glanced to her left as she dropped two grenades for Shiv and Edje, Shiv hit one and drove into Edje. She smirked and pressed the gas harder, she slid around the corner. UR-86 was struggling on black ice up ahead. She spotted Jak as he slowed once he hit the ice but speed up as he got close to the end. Parker switched weapons, firing her missiles at 86 as she passed. She gripped her wheel as her wheels skidded on the ice, she forced herself forward, across the checkered line before she spun out and hit the barrier.

The crowd went wild as her name lit up the bronze spot on the scoreboard. She was awarded 4,500 orbs. UR-86 and Shiv crossed next, taking the fourth and fifth place, leaving Edje in last place. A serious blow to Mizo's team.

She drove towards the garage, Rayn, Lena, Keira and Samos were waiting for her. She parked her car and got out, Lena jumped on her and kissed her cheek. "That's my bestie, kickin' ass and takin' names!"

"She's seventh overall." Rayn snapped. "And she'll stay there until I know where those points are going."

Lena dramatically rolled her eyes. "Translation, she's jealous."

Parker chuckled as a commission worker came towards them. "Congratulations." He said. "Rayn Krew, please have your team switch to second-class vehicles for the Green Eco Cup." He glanced at Parker before walking away, Parker shared a confused look with Lena before heading into the garage. Both the girls headed to the infirmary. Torn slept on a bed, someone had covered him with a blanket. Lena went to the computers as Parker pushed the curtain back.

Ashelin laid in a bed. Her arm was in a cast and she had a mask on her face, the heart monitor beeped steadily. A bag of blood and Green Eco hung by her bed, Parker took a shaky breath as she picked at Ashelin's blanket. She pulled it up, her legs were severely burned and the bed underneath her was bloody. She dropped the blanket and backed out of the room.

"What are you doing?" A nurse shouted, she grabbed her arm. Parker felt her Eco spike, Dark Eco arched off her body and stung the nurse. She jumped back holding her hand as Parker ran past her. She ran away from the infirmary, frantic in her search to hide. She turned a corner and ran into a mass of muscles. Dark Eco arched again and she heard Sig shout. She fell to the ground and scrambled to her feet, arms wrapped around her waist. Dark Eco didn't spark at the person, she screamed and kicked at him.

"LET ME GO, JAK!"

"Not until you calm down!" He shouted. She kept fighting, wiggling and demanding that he let her go. He kept silent as a crowd had formed around them. She screamed as he dragged her down the hallway, he tossed her to the ground. The floor was cold on her skin as she heard the rush of water. Above her the shower rained icy water on her skin, she screamed in shock.

"Cool your head, Drake. She's going to be fine." Sig said, she looked up as Jak walked out with Sig. Leaving her in the shower with her anger and the icy waters.

TBC...


	13. M is for Mercy

"Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart. Even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart. Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?" Mercy by Shawn Mendes, 2016

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Thirteen: M is for Mercy_

Parker was bored with the Green Eco Cup, but why was a different question. She was bored with her everyday life. Bored with the fact that she spent her days watching from Pit Row, bored of listening to the racing stories from her friends and bored of being the damsel in distress. Bored with their consistent wins.

She was happy though but bored she wasn't enjoying it like her friends were.

Instead she sat in Pit Row watching the race, not bothering talking to Jak or the others. Soon her boredom turned to rage and a hatred that burned hotter then desert sand. She hated Rayn for not letting her race as she watched her friends move closer to the Blue Eco Cup. She hated herself for letting Rayn do these things and she hated the inner voice that wished for something dark to happen. A wheel would break and Torn would crash or maybe Sig would drive into a post, nothing serious but it required a new racer.

She quit being a Pit Boss that week; as the thoughts became more aggressive.

Now she sat in the Medical Bay watching the race from a broken spinning chair. Slim worked quietly on reports and ignored the races unless there was a crisis.

"Mizo's getting desperate." She said glancing to her old friend. "He even hired Kleiver for his team."

"Kleiver's a soild racer," Slim mumbled. "Maybe Mizo's finally taking this game seriously?"

"Which team are you on?"

"Medical science." He glanced up from his work. "I don't enjoy watching the body count." She looked away from him as his chair wheeled closer. "Although, I think you're enjoying _him_ race."

Parker looked up, the camera was following Jak around a wide turn. He was stuck behind Sig in this race, the last race of the Green Eco Cup. She gave a quick smirk before pushing away from the desk she was lounging at, she spun into the middle of the room and jumped off the chair to run to the closest bed. She grabbed her keys, she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Just so you know, he won all the races and Kleiver came in fourth for the last two races." Slim said as he threw his feet onto the table.

"Very bold of you to think he already won this race."

"Then where are you going?" Slim asked. "To give the winner a kiss?"

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out and ran from the bay. "See you tonight!" She shouted as she went to loading bay's deck. She took the stairs instead of the elevator but stopped when she saw Keira standing with Commission Officials. They were loading a trapped something into a transporter, Keira nodded to the men and signed their documents. They snatched them back from Keira and walked off, the teal-haired girl just stared after them before moving to follow them. She yelled something Parker couldn't hear before she stomped out of sight. Parker rolled her eyes, she didn't have time to deal with Keira's garage problems.

She ran up the rest of the stairs and entered Pit Row. From the looks on Mizo's managers -and the hooting and hollering from Lena and Tess- Parker knew they had won the Green Eco Cup. "We won!" Lena shouted jumping on her, Parker laughed as Tess ran past them; heading to give the winner a kiss. Lena took Parker's hand. "C'mon, we're partying tonight and you need to drink enough for the two of us!"

Parker smiled and let her friend drag her away from the pouting over their loss. Lena wobbled ahead of her, her hand was sweaty and warm in Parker's. She never thought she'd see the day where Lena was pregnant, where Amberly was their enemy and Parker was dating the prisoner she captured almost three years ago. Lena couldn't race for Mizo, how would he demand she repay her debt? She squeezed her friend's hand as they climbed the stairs to the stage. Parker stopped and let go of Lena's hand.

"Lena... whatever happens... you know I won't let you fall into Mizo's hands."

Lena turned to her. "We're in this together Park, no matter what. If you go, so do I."

"Okay." Parker smiled. "Of course."

"C'mon," Lena smiled. "I think there's a hot blonde who wants a kiss for his win."

She climbed the stairs towards the cheers, the sun was dying off and the streaks of purple, pink and orange cut the sky into night. She glanced around as the cameras focused on the mad Kleiver as he shouted at the men on his team. She stopped when she noticed Razer and UR-86 watching her, but she picked up the speed and ran to her friends. Sig nodded to her as GT. Blitz nodded at Jak and Daxter as the video cameras moved away from them. Daxter ran to Tess and flashed a pose, earning a squeal and hug from Tess.

Jak walked to Sig first, smirking as the man joked for a second before giving Jak a hand on the back. His eyes searched their friends before falling on her, he smiled at her as her stomach churned. She pressed a hand against it and smiled back at him.

"Stop standing there!" Daxter shouted. "It's time to paaaaaaarty Drake!"

* * *

The club scene in Kras City was loud and flashy. Parker briefly remembered it when she visited with her family, her parents didn't let her go out and she could only listen from the windows. She sat in a booth with all her friends around her, she was very aware of Jak who was sitting right beside her. His hand on her inner thigh, squeezing every so often and she would offer a nod signaling she was okay.

She barely touched her drink of vodka soda, she sat and watched the ice melt. When she wasn't watching her melting drink she was watching Razer, he sat with his crew and slowly sipped his own drink. A dangerous smirk across his face, sometimes he would mouth _tick tock_ to her and smirk. The others started to watch her as well, each of them smiling or winking at her.

She shuddered when Jak whispered something to her and moved her hair across her neck, she couldn't listen as she closed her eyes and fought off tears. When she looked over to them for the fifth time, Razer nodded and stood. His minions followed and they headed out of the bar, Parker lowered her head and waited until they were gone.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She whispered to Jak.

"I think we should get out of here, anyways," He whispered back. "Head back to the hotel? You don't seem to be into partying."

She gave him a small smile. "Not really, sorry. You stay and enjoy yourself." She slid out of the booth. "I'll see you in the morning." He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, he pulled her close and brushed a kiss across her lips. She was about to pull away when he grabbed her and pulled her closer, his fingers trailed up her back and rested on her neck. She shuddered as he pulled away and gave her a smaller kiss on her cheek.

"See you then." He whispered as their friends hooted, telling them to get a room. She only smiled at him and backed away, she headed towards the bathroom but slipped out the back door. She leaned against it and slid down to her butt. She covered her head and sobbed. She wanted to curl into a ball never move again, she belonged out here with the trash and dirt. A rat ran past her, pausing to sniff at the can beside her foot before moving on. She looked up, the clouds were dark as they moved over the city. She smelt the rain moving in and could feel the chill settling for the night. Her communicator beeped.

" _Walk towards the pier. No weapons."_ From an unknown source.

Standing on her numb legs, she walked away from the bar and headed into the street. She walked down the cobblestones, her fists opening and closing as she walked towards the meeting spot. Sooner or later lights would drive up behind her, they would open their door and she'd get in -like every other time she imagined this night.

Before she planned on fighting. Kicking and screaming as they dragged her away from her friends, all fighting against Mizo's goons. Now she walked down a cold path, broken, lost and worthless. She didn't deserve friends like Lena and Ashelin, Torn shouldn't have hired her and she never should've started dating Jak -or helping him. She choked on her tears as she walked, each step getting heavier and heavier until lights cut along her path. She stopped and grabbed at her skirt, trying to hold back a sob as the lights stopped and the driver cut their engine. She raised her hands, showing she wasn't armed.

"I'm unarmed," I shouted. "Just like you asked."

"Parker?" She turned, Jak walked towards her. "What are you doing? The hotel is that way. Where are you- Are you crying?" She clutched her chest as he walked towards her, he wasn't supposed to be here -yet here he was. He gathered her into his arms, squeezing her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Are you okay, did someone hurt you?"

"Not yet." A voice whispered from the dark, she cried out and grabbed his shirt as he pushed her against his car. She didn't need to look up to know who was speaking, she heard Jak cock his gun as the shadows came alive around them. She felt herself sliding closer to the door of the car, he was planning a quick getaway, but she wasn't sure how long they could outrun them. He tightened his fist on the back of her shirt, she looked towards the first voice. Razer came out of the darkness, he took a long drag of his cigarette. "I expected this, that why I came with backup."

"Move along Razer." Jak snarled.

"Of course, of course, but we have an appointment with Mizo. You know, me, the boys... and her."

"What does he want with her." Jak snapped pulling her closer but also moving her towards the door. She let go of his shirt and slowly sat down, she trembled in the seat. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, she was supposed to walk right into Razer's hands and then right in Mizo's open arms.

"Well you see, she signed a contract with Mizo."

"Impossible," He snarled again, Parker looked around. Several of Mizo's men have noticed she's seated. Some even started whispering to each other as they spoke on. She slipped her legs into the car, she moved herself to the edge of the car as Jak placed a hand on the wheel.

"How do you think she raced in Haven?" Razer asked. "You think Praxis just let the little rebel race? Who do you think provided cars to Kras and Haven? I'll give you a clue, she's very pregnant right now."

"Well take it up with her then."

"Jak!" Parker hissed.

He crouched down in front of her. "If this is Lena's problem, then she needs to fix it herself. You can't always take care of her."

Parker looked around, the men started to creep closer. She looked at Jak as his finger twitched on his gun, she opened her mouth to confess -confess everything, tell him she did sign a contract with Mizo, that she wasn't even supposed to be on Krew's team- but he shoved her deeper into the car. She tumbled into the passenger seat, falling into the pit as Jak jumped into the car. He fired his gun several times before racing off, turning his wheel sharply, almost causing Parker to fall out. She grabbed the seatbelt and pulled herself up, sitting in the passenger seat as other cars lit up the night.

"Sig!" Jak shouted into his communicator. "Mizo's gang is after us. There are about six cars," Jak glanced back. "Maybe seven. We need help. I'm gonna lead them towards the Dethdome."

" _Got it cherry!"_ Sig responded in seconds.

"Jak stop, you don't understand what's going on!" Parker shouted.

"I understand that you were willing to give yourself up to Mizo, for what a contract you signed as a teenager during a war?"

"You don't know what it was like back then!"

"Did Erol make you do it?" He snapped.

"Erol? No! He was against it…" She trailed off looking down at her hands. "He was against it… told me to sign with Praxis and Krew. He never brought it up again."

"Well he wasn't the smartest man in Haven," Jak said taking a sharp corner, Parker gripped against her seatbelt. "Down!" Jak shouted, shoving her down as a hail of gunfire rained down on them. Why was he so worried about her getting hit? She could heal herself in minutes, she forced herself back up and looked back. She spotted Shiv and Razer closing in, Shiv drove three car lengths from the back of their bumper. "Don't worry we'll be with our friends soon, they'll help."

"They can't fix this." She shouted. "Stop the damn car and let me out. Let me go!"

"Are you insane?!" Jak shouted back. "You want to go with them?"

"I don't want to, but I made a promise!"

"The same one you made during a war! Do you really want to go back with them? To be back in that strip club again? Cuz if that's where you want to be I can drop you off."

She ran her hands through her hair. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand- Hold on," He skidded across the cobblestones and raced down a short alley, Parker looked back as the other cars followed. "Damn it. I thought that would work."

"This is their city, they know all the ways," Parker whispered.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Jak asked.

"Because- Watch out!" She screamed as a darker car slid in front of them, Jak slammed on the brakes but still hit the bumper of the car. Jak pulled the wheel left but a wave of gunfire hit the car and the engine exploded. He hit the breaks but the car was already out of control, spinning out before flipping.

* * *

Jak woke up with a gasp, his brain flashing back to his father. Damas pinned underneath the car, his gasping words begging Jak to find his son and save his people. He made himself a promise, he'd be there for his own child. Make the world safe for whoever he brought into this world… but with who?

 _Parker..._

He turned his head, the cobblestones rough on the back of his head. Where was she? How long was he out for? Did they take her already?

He could hear short and fast gasps, they sounded painful. He looked to his right, laying a foot away was Parker. The gasps were coming from her, he could see a chunk of glass sticking out of her chest, just below her breast. She was looking at him, she gave a small smile, her teeth red with blood. Her hand was outstretched to him, her other hand was rested on her stomach. Could she die from this? Bleed out?

"Parker…" He whispered rolling onto his stomach, he hissed as pain shot up his leg. Most likely broken or worse. He pulled himself across the ground, grabbing her outstretched hand as she gave a giggle. "This isn't funny." He snapped.

"K-Kill me." She stuttered, a small cry breaking at the end. "Don-on't let th-em take m-m-me."

"So sweet." Razer mused Jak glared towards the man. He tapped the end of his cigarette on the wreck. "But Green Eco can fix anything, I give her a day before she's back to normal, eh boys?"

"Perfect for racing." Shiv answered.

"No." Jak snarled.

"Oh we weren't asking for permission, poppy." Kleiver chuckled stepping up to Parker, she shuddered as he bent down beside her and brushed the hair off her neck. "This is where Erol put her second tracker," He said tracing her collarbone. "Man never liked having his play things too far."

"Don't fucking touch her!" Jak shouted.

"Trouble boss," Edje shouted. "Their friends are coming."

"I guess we should make our leave then, eh?" Razer asked, he walked up to Parker and took a long drag from his smoke. "Just want to leave you with this visual remind Jak." He lowered his cigarette to Parker's chest. "Mizo owns racing in this city, in this world." She screamed as he dug the cigarette into her chest. He left it there as he pulled out a knife. He dug it into her collarbone, she screamed louder and grabbed at his arm before Kleiver pinned her arms down. "You don't have anything in this world. You've lost your traitor father and this girl," He pulled out the knife, a flashing red and silver beacon beeped before Razer dropped it in front of him. "She belongs to Mizo."

"I'll find her." Jak snarled.

"Oh, we have no doubt you will." Razer chuckled. "But will you want her back when we're done with her?" The men laughed, and Shiv came into Jak's view. "Nighty nighty, lover boy."

He looked to Parker, she was fading into unconsciousness as his world went dark, followed by pain.

TBC…


	14. N is for Necessary

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Fourteen: N is for Necessary_

The buzzing of the hospital woke Jak from his slumber. The sounds reminded him of waking in the hospital, the noises and the smells took him back to that night. After he checked on Daxter, he found Parker restrained to a bed. Daxter told him what happened after they were attacked.

His head pounded as he struggled to sit up, a darkness crept into his vision as he looked around the room. Pain bloomed behind his eyes as Dark spoke: _Where are we? Where is she?_ Jak shook the voice away.

He spotted his clothes on the floor, bloody and soaking wet. He looked to the chair beside his bed, Daxter slept on it with his communicator under his head.

"Dax?" Jak whispered. His best friend ears perked at his name. He sat up, his eyes lit up and he jumped onto the bed. "Dax…" Jak murmured again, covering one eye with his hand. "What happened?"

Daxter's ears flattened. "We found you in an alley… by yourself."

"Shit," Jak cursed. "Parker."

"Oh!" Daxter shouted. "I forgot to call everyone when you woke up!" He jumped off the bed. "I'll be right back!"

 _Find her…_ Dark growled again.

"Shut up." Jak snarled at the voice. "We can't do anything from a hospital bed." He glanced up when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He clenched and unclenched his fists as Keira ran into the room, followed quickly by Torn, Ashelin, Samos, Sig and Rayn. Tess and Daxter rode on Torn's shoulders. Daxter jumped off Torn's shoulder and onto the bed as Keira threw her arms around him.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She cried hugging him tighter, he wrapped an arm around her. Even though he pissed him off earlier in the week, she was still one of his longest friends. He felt some tears on his shoulder as he stared at the door, any second, she'd come over the threshold and, pregnant or not, he was going to kill her.

Slim came in first, file in hand followed by Lena. She was pale as she waddled in, she dared to look at him too. She took a deep breath and walked to the end of the bed.

"Don't come any fucking closer." Jak snarled.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "But I bring gifts." She dropped a cannister on the bed. "Light Eco, right from Seem and the monks."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked, she typed something on her tablet. She gave a sigh. "Still not awake, although she's all healed up." She turned the tablet to him. There was a woman in a chair, knitting something. Her face was covered but what drew his attention was the bed. Parker laid on her back, her chest rose and fell slowly. Her hair was arranged over the pillow, she was pale and looked sickly, but she was alive. He grabbed the tablet from her. She looked like a doll, set up like a model.

"Where is she?" Daxter asked.

"Bring her back." Jak snarled.

"I can't." Lena whispered as her tablet off. "I don't know where she is, Erol's old tracker is gone and mine has been scrambled." Lena looked at all their friends. "Parker is officially offline."

"How did they know about Erol's tracker?" Ashelin asked. "The only people who knew about that are in this room."

"I told." Lena answered. "I told Kleiver after our last race. I turned it back on and gave him the tracking number."

Everyone was silent, Keira got off the bed as Slim moved to stand beside Lena. "Tell them."

Lena shook her head. "I can't." She whispered.

Slim took a deep breath. "As many of you remember-"

"Don't start with this bullshit!" Jak shouted. "You," He pointed at Lena. "Signed with Mizo and then pulled Parker into your illegal crime business."

"Illegal crime businesses never bothered you before."

Jak stood. "Dax, I want my gun."

"Not if I use it first." Daxter snapped back.

Lena chuckled. "Parker knew you'd react like this. I knew you'd follow her but she said you wouldn't, you'd be too busy to notice if she left early." Lena handed the tablet to Slim. "For those of you that care, Parker and I didn't come to this choice easily. Our contracts with Mizo were on their way to becoming active. So, Parker and I made a deal. My contract would be void and Parker's would active once it the Blue Eco Cup was over."

"You sold her out." Jak snarled.

Lena smirked. "Only if you knew, Jak." She looked at all her friends. "Say what you may about me, but Parker was a willing part in this. Now we have someone on the inside, a spy. She knows what's really at stake here and will do her best to bring down the Mizo family." Lena placed a hand on Jak's foot, he yanked his foot away. "No matter what you think, she does love you."

"I don't need you to confirm that." Jak snapped again. "Now get out before I blow your head off!"

Lena smirked. "See you on the track, friends."

* * *

Jak paced the length of the common room, he bit at the skin on his thumb as he listened to the generic news behind him. His ears listened for Parker's name, but they kept talking about the weather. He looked over to Sig, he was also watching the news, but he seemed just as tense as Jak. Daxter, on the other hand, was scrolling through the tablet with Tess. While Jak didn't want to leave Kras City, Daxter convinced him to go back to Haven for a small race. Hardly anyone showed up, even Mizo's team didn't show up.

Now, they were heading back to Kras and no closer to where Parker was. He heard the theme song for GT Blitz's show but didn't stop. _Find her._ Dark growled in his head, he was having a hard time blocking out Dark and his influences. He glared at the television as GT welcomed everyone to great show, Pecker sat on a chair beside him as they welcomed their guest. Razer stepped onto the set, he took a long drag from his cigarette and joked about coming onto set with a man and his pet.

"I heard you have a new teammate?" Pecker asked.

Jak stopped and turned to the screen.

Razer gave Pecker a glare. "Well we weren't going to introduce her until later in the interview." Razer glanced to GT. Blitz, he shrugged and motioned for him to carry on. "Yes, we do have a member on our team. She's a loan from the Haven Branch. May I introduce Amberly Grace."

"WHAT?!" Daxter shouted as Amberly walked onto the stage, she smiled and sat down beside Razer. "No! No! No!"

"Amberly Grace?" GT. Blitz questioned. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't know you could even race."

She smiled. "Neither did I, Mr. Blitz," She crossed her legs and looked at the camera. "It just came so easily for me, like most things."

"Well we're excited to see what you have to bring to the sport young lady."

"Me too." She answered in a giggly voice.

"If I see her on the track," Ashelin started from behind the seating section. "I'm peacemaking her ass."

"Not if I get her first." Torn snapped back.

"Don't they have a crazy test or something?" Daxter shouted. "Because _THAT_ ," He pointed at Amberly's frozen smile. "Shouldn't be behind any wheel!"

"She's plotting something," Jak whispered. "There's something we're missing."

"Like what?" Sig asked. "Mizo has one of our racers and a friend. Of course, they're hiding something."

"But what," Jak snapped, he turned and walked away from the common space. He almost bumped into Keira as he left, he heard her call his name before he could hear her shoes behind him.

"Where are you going?" Keira shouted.

"Getting ready for the next race."

"You were just in the hospital! Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"Slim cleared me for races." Jak answered.

"What happens when we get to the end of this and she's still on their side?"

Jak turned on her. "You didn't see her that night, she was scared and even wanted to die." He leaned against the wall. "Even when Erol had control of her, she didn't beg for death. She did this time."

"If we win the antidote, are you going to share with her?"

Jak glanced to Keira, she was one of his best friends. The things she said the other night hurt him to his core but how could he be mad at someone that he loved so much? He let out a rough sigh. "I'd give her anything because she gave me everything."

Keira chuckled. "You're a fool."

"Yup," Jak smirked. "But I'm her fool."

TBC…


	15. O is for Order

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Fifteen: O is for Order_

The room was dark and cold. A thin stream of light came through the curtains, but it wasn't enough to illuminate the room. The covers were thick and heavy, but she was still cold underneath them, she laid on her side of the bed -her back to where he would normally be sleeping. He would normally wrap an arm around her midsection and pull her back against his chest or she'd end up rolling over in the middle of the night and rest on him.

Now, she slept alone -or tried too. Her 'nanny' Cora gave her sleeping pills to help with insomnia but they all knew why she wasn't sleeping. She took them greedily, swallowing two at a time and let them drag her into sleep. Sometimes she would dream of him but mostly it was just a blank state.

She'd fall asleep and then wake up.

The sat up when the door was unlocked. She brushed all her hair out of her face and crisscrossed her legs. The doors were thrown open, Cora came in and she walked in. Shiv stepped in behind her, leaning against the door. Parker glared at him as Cora walked over to the curtains, she threw them open letting the light pour in.

"Good morning Ms. Drake!" Cora smiled. "Let's get up and start the day."

"I am up." Parker grumbled. "I've been up for a while, you're late."

Cora gasped. "I am never late child. I was hoping you could sleep a bit longer, you're looking absolutely ghastly."

"You're really boosting my self-esteem."

"You need to keep up your appearance my dear."

"Her boyfriend isn't here to see her, so why should she bother?" Shiv chuckled.

Cora clapped her hands. "There will be no talk of that… monster." She snapped her fingers. "Shiv, her breakfast!"

"When did I became the maid?"

"When you kidnap people, you need to feed them," Parker smirked. "I like my eggs scrambled please."

"It's already been made," Shiv snapped rolling the cart in. "Don't choke on your eggs, Desert Princess."

"Thanks, Ass Hat." Parker snapped back.

"Parker," Cora gasped. "Thank you, Shiv, I'll call you when we're ready." Shiv nodded and left the room. Parker slouched against her pillows and watched Cora flutter around the room. She laid out Parker's outfit for the day and talked about her plan for the day. Parker peeled the skin on her thumb, watching the Green Eco blossom up before dying to the Dark Eco. Why did she still have the Eco in her body?

"Parker!" Cora shouted. "Stop that. Here, eat something." She brought the cart around. Parker swung her legs out of bed and pulled the cover off her breakfast. She gagged and covered her mouth, she dropped the cover on the ground and ran to the bathroom. She dropped down in front of the toilet and hugged the bowl, barfing until red spots appeared in the bowl. She jumped when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder, Cora shushed her as she finished. "That's a mean thing they did to you."

"But I totally deserve it, don't I?" Parker asked.

"No." Cora whispered. "You don't deserve any of this." She stood and held out her hand. "But I'm going to help you, I'm going to get you cleaned up, out that door and ready for your race."

Parker looked up at Cora. "I don't want to race for Mizo."

"Then you'll be used for other things," Cora responded. "And I know you've only been with one person."

"How-"

"You don't have that air about you." She bent down to Parker. "I know you love him and it hurts right now but you have to focus on the now. Break this contract and go back to the ones you love."

"And you're going to help me?"

"Yes." Cora stood. "But only if you introduce me to that smoking blonde you've sunk your claws into."

* * *

The streets were filled with fans who held up posters of their favourite racers. Parker spotted many Jak fans but even more Torn fans, some even asking if he'd marry them. She only chuckled, only if they knew that he was hopelessly in love with the Baroness. Cora placed a hand on her jittery knee, halting her nervous twitch.

"Calm yourself, the fun hasn't even begun."

Parker smirked. "Better to be anxious and nervous here than out there."

"Amberly's racing."

"I heard, the girl who couldn't function without an aide is going to drive a massive car. This is going to be a great idea."

"How long do you think it's gonna last for?"

"A week." Parker answered rubbing her head. "Ugh, I can't get the smell of that heart out of my head."

"It'll pass." Cora answered. "You ready?" She asked as the car stopped.

Parker took a deep breath in and unbuckled herself, she nodded to Cora as she opened the door. Parker stepped out, she adjusted her jacket against the breezy temperate of the pier. She glanced around before following Cora, halfway up the path was Razor, he smirked at her as she paused before him. He held out his arm to her, but she stepped around him, leaving Cora at his side as she walked into the stadium.

Her heels echoed off the walls; behind her she could hear Razor and his men chuckling. She could hear Cora talking to Razor about something, most likely about the heart she almost had for breakfast. She paused briefly at the junction, the signs were very clear.

Team Mizo and Team Krew, both going in different directions. Parker took a deep breath, she could hear the people behind her. Reporters whispering to their microphones as they waited to see. Parker closed her eyes and turned right, shocking everyone as they gasped and started shouting her name. She kept up her fast stride, ready to break into a run if she could.

Razor grabbed her elbow, slowing her down. "Not so fast Drake save all that energy for the races." Parker yanked her elbow away from him.

"I'm here to race, not be your toy you flaunt in front of the cameras. Next time use Amberly if you want to get views." Parker snapped.

Razor only smirked before backhanding her, he grabbed her neck and forced her against the wall. Parker gagged and grabbed his wrists, he pressed his neck between her legs.

"You will do as you're told. Race as your told, smile and do whatever I say because we own you." He let go of her, she braced herself against the wall and coughed -gasping for air. "Fix yourself, let's go."

Parker leaned against the wall, her hand rested on her chest as the rest of the crew walked by her. Even Cora followed behind Cutter, not bothering a glance to her ward. Parker brushed off her bodice and followed behind them, not letting the tremble in her hand get any further than her elbow.

The stadium was loud as she followed the gang to the pits, she could feel eyes on her as she descended the stairs. At the bottom she saw all of Mizo's crew working to get all the cars onto the track, Razor was looking for Edje's car as UR-86 stalked over to his vehicle, scaring away all the workers. Parker stopped on the last step as she watched her car being pushed out, her breath caught in her throat. She never got to design a Class Three car, she only planned for Class One.

She stepped off the last step and walked up to the beauty. She traced the matte paint along the front of the vehicle, she walked along it's pointed body to where she'd sit. Just like Enchantress, it had a caged seat and a large steering wheel. On top were four sets of guns, each ready for the race. Parker opened the cage as a worker came up to her, he passed her a headset as she sat down.

"You'll be set behind UR-86 and ahead of Kleiver."

"But I'm behind Kleiver." Parker pointed out.

The worker shrugged. "Came from up top." She rolled her eyes and strapped herself in. She took a deep breath and pressed the gas, she followed behind UR-86 until they came into line with the other cars. She could see Jak's car ahead of her, she glanced to her left and saw Sig. He only gave her a nod as she gripped her wheel. The same sign came down as red before switching to yellow and started blinking green, Parker hit the gas and drove past UR-86 and bumped into Ashelin. She bit her lip as she moved around Edje, she glanced back as he spun out because of her. She took another breath and pressed on harder, this time catching up with the top three: Torn, Cutter, and Jak.

She eased on the gas, letting Kleiver and Sig pass her. She glanced at her map, the Wasteland was her new playground since the war. She knew the backroads just as well as Jak did. She made a sharp left turn, spinning herself in the deep sand and jetting herself forward, passing Kleiver, Sig, Cutter, and Torn. She fell behind Jak, she stayed close behind him.

" _Move yourself into first, Drake!"_ Someone yelled on her headset. Parker squeezed the wheel before slamming her foot down and screamed. She took a sharp right and cut the blonde off. She glanced into the rear-view mirror as Jak adjusted himself, she could hear Daxter curse as she hit a power up and flew ahead of the group.

It was an easy win for her and she hated every bit of it. She slammed her fists on the wheel as the stadiums cheered. The other cars pulled in behind her, she could hear Edje and Cutter cheering as Shiv hit the top of her car. She unbuckled herself and stepped out.

She cried out when she scooped off the ground, spun around twice by Razor. She felt his hands on her hips as he slowly lowered her, she stared into his eyes as he set her on the ground. His look reminding her two things:

 _Mizo owned her and,_

 _She was the only racer to take away the crown from Krew's team._

"Well you've seen it here folks!" GT shouted over the roar of the crowds. "Mizo's newest driver has taken down the golden team of racing!" GT shoved the microphone into Parker's face. "When did you make the leap from Krew's team to the superior Mizo team?"

"The leap wasn't hard really." Razor chuckled. "We stole what Krew let wither and die." Razor cupped Parker's chin. "And this beauty doesn't deserve to be sitting in a corner looking pretty."

GT chuckled. "Agreed," He looked to his camera. "Back to you Pecker!"

* * *

"Drink this." Shiv ordered placing a large drink in front of Parker, she glared at him and picked up her water. She took a long sip and placed it down.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"How did I end up babysitting a Haven Brat like you?" He snapped.

"Lost a pissing contest?"

Razor laughed, he took a long drag from his cigarette "That's what happens when you come in last, you get to do boring things." He took a martini glass from a passing waitress. "Cheers to you Drake."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to pee." She hopped off her bar stool.

She walked through the bar, ignoring the comments from the other patrons. Some demanding to know why she dropped Krew's team and others wanting the inside deal on Mizo's team. She slammed the bathroom door closed and went to the sink, she turned the water on and splashed liquid on her face. She wasn't drunk, but she felt light-headed, tired and overwhelmed. She held onto the edge of the sink as her world spun.

"You don't look so hot, Drake." A voice said from behind her, she spun on her heel. She leaned against the counter as her world tipped. The man in front of her was taller than her, he took a step towards her. She put her hand out as her pointed heels snapped. She almost fell to the ground. Someone caught her, cradling her head as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Another voice chuckled. "Do they really need to drug you to keep you around?"

"You shouldn't be here." She mumbled.

" _You_ shouldn't be here." Daxter laughed. "This is the men's room."

"Mmhmm," Was her answer as Jak lifted her and sat her on the countertop. She leaned against the wall as he went to the sink. She watched him as her head buzzed, she pushed her hair back. The floor seemed to move closer to her but then fell out from underneath her. "The ice, they must've put something in it."

Jak nodded. "You've been milking it all night."

"You've been watching?"

"Of course," He answered. "Haven't taken my eyes off of you."

"Expect when he had to piss, then it was my turn." Daxter joked.

She smiled. "What do our friends say about me?"

"I think you're great!" Daxter announced.

"That means a lot coming from a God." She looked to Jak. "But honestly, what are they saying?"

Jak wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't care what they say." He pulled her off the counter. "Just be careful." He pressed his cheek against hers, his lips trailed to her neck behind her hairline. She shivered when he kissed her there but jumped when she felt a small bite. "Also," He snarled. "Don't cut me off again."

She didn't get to comment, she was left leaning against the countertop as Shiv came in right after Jak fled. Shiv made a comment as Parker fell downwards.

* * *

Jak slipped out of the bathroom and marched into the main room of the bar, his eyes were set on Razor and his crew. He spotted Parker's drink, the ice all gone and the few drinks the boys had brought her sat untouched.

"Set aside boys, the speed twins are in the building!" Daxter announced jumping on the bar. "Looks like we're taking it to your boys on the track, eh Razor?"

"Ahh welcome back to the Bloody Hook. If we keep meeting like this people will start to talk, hmm?"

"You ain't so tough! Although you do dress strangely well… and have an odd sexy style."

"We found out about your boss's little bet with Krew." Jak snapped. "Mizo won't win no matter how many racers you throw at us."

"Oh yes," Razor stood. "Mizo wanted me to tell you that he loves the competition and he's looking forward to the rest of the season," He glanced to the doorway. "Although, he's a far fairer soul than I." Jak followed his gaze, Shiv stood in the doorway with Parker on his back. An older woman fluttered around her, yelling at Shiv and stomping towards Razor.

"What did I say about drugging that poor girl!" The woman shouted.

"Do you really think she'll come back with us willingly, Cora?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm talking to Mizo about this. He's not gonna want her addicted to whatever you're giving her to sleep."

"Do whatever you need to," Razor answered throwing his cigarette on the table.

The woman glanced to Jak and her face reddened before running off after Mizo's gang. Jak leaned against the bar, Parker stayed asleep as the group left.

"When do we kill him?" Daxter asked.

Jak smirked. "When we have our Championship Trophies."

"Does that include the antidote and Parker?"

"Among other things…" He mumbled.

TBC…


	16. P is for Predicament

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Sixteen: P is for Predicament_

There was cursing and shouting the nanosecond the clock ticked zero. She hit the wheel with her fists, she tore off her headset and slouched in her car. Her anger and frustration were peaking these days, the last three races she did -and lost- she threw a major fit. Her fuse was short, and she was a burning ember waiting for gasoline.

The people for her team came running over when she parked, she threw the keys at them and stomped away. She went straight the garage, kicking over a collection of cans and tools. She stood there fuming until she heard someone coming in behind her. From the smell of tobacco, she could tell it was Razer.

"What?" She snapped.

"Someone has a serious case of road rage," He took a long drag. "Your attitude has been in the pits lately."

She turned on him. "I'm sorry, is your captive being difficult." She took his cigarette from his fingers and took a long drag. "Screw you Razer." She stomped away, putting the smoke out on the wall. She continued down the hallway until she stomach flipped, she ran to the bathroom and dropped in front of the toilet. She barfed just fluid, mostly water that burned the back of her throat. She sat on the floor and stared at the ceiling, this flu bug wasn't going away nor was she getting any better.

She rested her hand on her stomach, it was hard and hot. She got off the floor and went to the mirror, she stepped back so she could see herself. She looked normal, besides the redness in her face from vomiting. She turned to the side and ran her hand along her stomach. She noticed a small bump, she sneered at her reflection. It had to be all the junk she was eating, all the garbage she'd put in her body.

But…

There was a bang on the door. "What?" She shouted.

"Come on we need to go speak to Rayn Krew." Razer shouted back. "She has something of mine."

Parker yanked the door open. "What could she possibly have of yours?"

Razer smirked. "More like she has something of yours."

* * *

Parker walked down the line of cars, each one beautiful in their own rights. She spotted Enchantress first, all green and chrome. She traced her fender before moving onto a car she'd never seen before. It was gold and black, she had a feeling this was the second-class car she never got to use. She moved onto the next car, it looked like the car she used now -although it wasn't hers. Chrome lined most of it, with shots of black, green and gold throughout the vehicle. Once again there was a cage, a feature Parker knew Lena loved.

"I could've just sent them to you." Rayn snapped.

"And risk them flying off a bridge or something?" Razer asked.

"Fine." Rayn snapped. "Parker Drake's vehicles. Enchantress, Queen Bee, and Bedlam." She tapped on her tablet, and the cars unlocked themselves. Parker stepped back as a line of workers came out. "Take these cars and board them onto Razer's transporter." Parker stepped behind Razer as he read over some documents Rayn head out to him.

Parker wandered down the hallway. The familiar walls felt like home as she walked towards Keira's garage. Off the garage was medical, where Lena and Slim were most likely to be. She glanced in the garage and spotted Jak. He was leaning against Javelin X, on the ground was Keira -her legs sticking out. Daxter sat on the hood of the car, he was laughing at his own story. Parker leaned against the doorframe and smiled at their fun. She missed that, missed being with her friends. Daxter glanced her way and smiled.

"Parker!" He shouted jumping off the car, Parker made her way into the garage as Keira snorted.

"Don't get me started with that girl." Keira snapped. Daxter glanced back to Keira, she stomped her feet. "She leaves us because she couldn't race for our team. She's selfish and an attention whore. She does this all the time. Couldn't cut it as a Krizmon Guard so she became an Underground Agent because they weren't winning. Well, this time, we're going to win and she'll be the loser."

Parker stomped towards the girl and yanked her trolley out. Keira jumped up as Parker looked between the group. "Did you ever consider that I didn't have a choice in this new mashup, you seem to know everything about?"

Keira stood. "You always leave when shit gets too hot. You left in the middle of the war to run to the Underground."

"Which I helped win the war and free us from Praxis."

"What about when you left for Erol's floating compound?"

"Do you really think I wanted to go up there!" Parker shouted. "I went up there to save my friends, to help our cause. What were you doing again?"

"I was assisting Ashelin."

"Yah in the cozy north, while the rest of us in the south suffered with limited resources." She stepped away from Keira. "I guess you enjoyed your view from your pedestal."

"Parker, Parker," Razer called from the doorway. "We're guests at the Krew Compound, I expect better from you." He looked around her. "Aww, they're putting their toy cars together so I can take 'em apart."

Jak stepped into Parker's peripheral vision, standing in front of Keira. "This is a private party, Razer."

"Of course, I just came by to tell you I'm officially coming out of retirement just for you Jak. Everyone is screaming for us to swap paint. And when it's over, this town won't mourning your passing. They'll only lament about beating on a loser." He looked to Parker. "Let's go deary, we have many things to do and not enough time to do them in."

Parker glanced back to Jak as Razer walked away, she shrugged her shoulders and ran after Razer. Only pausing at the door to glance back at her friends, Keira's arms were crossed and she was looking at Jak. She looked pissed. Parker only smirked and followed Razer down the hall, he slowed to her pace.

"Next time I expect you not to wander off."

"Next time put a leash on me."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

Once again her stomach turned as the gates opened to the Wasteland. She pulled her scarf over her mouth as they headed towards the cars. She spotted Bedlam, the grey dot in the sea of sand. Her head spun as her body connected with the sun and heat. She loved being on her home turf again, Mizo was counting on her to bring in the hometown advantage. She closed her eyes and breathed in the heat. It felt like home.

She walked to her car, wedged in-between Torn and Jak. Neither of them looked to her as she climbed into her vehicle. She rested her hands on the wheel and took a deep breath in, she squeezed the wheel and focused on the road ahead of her. Imdentially, the world tilted as the green light flashed. She hit the gas and went backward, smashing into something behind her. She hit her head off the wheel, she let it sit there as blood dripped onto her lap. Someone was yelling into headset before someone put their hands on her neck and sat her up, she looked to medic as he shined a light in her eye.

"No signs of a concussion. How's her neck?"

"I don't think it's broken. Parker? Answer us Parker."

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"Well, you're out of the race. C'mon, let's clear the track." She took the hand offered to her, she let it lead her to the stands. She sat and kept her eyes closed as the doctor checked her blood pressure. "Your pressures really high, have you been eating?"

"Yes." She mumbled. Her stomach turned again, she wrapped both her arms around herself and leaned forward. She heaved but nothing came up. She was hot all over but she shivered as she felt something bubbling inside her. It felt like fear mixed with anger, she dropped to her knees and held her chest as someone shouted her name.

She glanced up in time to be grabbed by Razer, he threw her against a wall. She stayed there as she watched the rest of her team ran up to her. Edje was bloody and limping, he was held up by Shiv as Razer stepped into her line of vision again. He grabbed her by the scurf of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted. "Did you forget how to drive?" He slammed her against the wall again. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Not only did you knock yourself out of the races for at least 2 rounds, you also knocked Edje and Cutter out too."

"We need to cut her lose." Shiv snarled. "She's a loose cannon waiting to destroy us."

Razer slammed her against the wall again, this time getting a painful cry from Parker. "I'm done with your bullshit Drake, racer properly or you'll be on the fast track to the clubs." She didn't answer. The feeling when she was shot with the Yellow Eco gun started to come back. She pushed against it as Razer slammed her against the wall again, her body was hot all over as she dropped to the ground.

She fell to her side and watched through narrowing eyes as Razer was shoved away from her. She spotted Ashelin's red hair as she got in the faces of Shiv and Cutter, she spotted Sig stepping towards Razer as she was turned on her back. Above her was Jak and Daxter, Jak was shaking her and calling her name. She felt his hand against her face, it was cold against her hot skin. "Jak…" She whispered, she took his hand. _"Tha mi a 'smaoineachadh gu bheil mi trom..."_

Jak smirked. "Parker, I don't speak Dark Mak-" He stopped as fear flooded his face a second before flashing over to complete anger. He let go of her and stood slowly, a single barrel was pressed against his head. He kept his eyes on Parker as he backed away. "I was just checking if she was okay," Jak mumbled.

"Shut up." Razer snarled. "All of you, get out of here." He let go of Jak, the blonde stood there for a second watching her before backed away from Razer. UR-86 stomped past Jak and up to Razer. "Get the girl." He ordered, UR-86 replied with a couple of beeps before walking up to her. He lifted her up. "Stay away from us." Razer snarled. "Or it'll be all your deaths."

* * *

Parker sat on her bed, hatred and rage rumbled inside of her as she stared at the shattered television. A simple knock sounded the fourth time in the last 20 minutes, she could hear Cora's tiny voice before the door was kicked open. Parker glanced to Razer as she stomped in with Cora trailing behind him. She gasped at the mess and picked her way around broken furniture.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" Razer asked. She didn't answer, she just watched him walk around the room. He stepped up to her suitcase and pulled out a dark red dress, he picked out a jacket and threw them at her. "Get dressed."

"Fuck you." Parker snarled back. She threw her jacket on the ground and turned away from him.

"We've got a clean bill of health for you." Razer starts, going around the room and tossing things into her suitcase. "After a couple of payoffs. Bedlam is fixed and ready for use."

"I'm not racing." She snapped.

"For once we agree on something." He came around the bed and knelt down in front of her. "You're a child. A child that throws temper tantrums and destroys her room. Children shouldn't race. Children shouldn't be in control. Children are weak and small." He picked up her coat and tossed it on her lap. "Get dressed. We're going to the Icelands for a series of races."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"I'm going to tie you to your bed and set this hotel on fire."

TBC...


	17. Q is for Qualms

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Seventeen: Q is for Qualms_

"How many people did you pay off to get me in the Grand Prix?" Parker asked, Razer looked up from his food and smirked.

"Just enough." He answered. "Scotch?"

She glared at him before looking towards the screen. They were in the Icelands for the start of the Grand Prix. Last time she checked she wasn't qualified for the Grand Prix but somehow overnight she moved up the ranks and kicked Kleiver out of his spot. Cora told her all about Kleiver's fit about being knocked out but silenced his demands once an envelope was presented. He left yesterday morning -taking the fine china from the hotel with him.

On the screen, she watched Torn race in a Death Rally. His score was impressive, right behind Jak and Sig in the rankings. Although he wasn't getting past Razer's score and was for sure stuck behind her in the first race. She took a small sip of her water -water she poured herself.

"What do you think they'll do after they lose?" Shiv asked.

"Isn't the question, what will we do to them after they lose?" Edje chuckled.

Razer smirked. "Had some ideas." He motioned to the screen, Keira stood with Jak. "I want that one."

"I don't think Jak has those kinds of feelings," Parker mumbled.

"How would you know?" Cutter snapped.

"Oh, believe me," Parker smirked. "He's very interested in… someone."

"And that someone will end up breaking him," Razer reached across the table and traced her cheek just like Jak does. "Don't you agree, Parker?" He leaned back and lit a cigar. "I was talking about the girl."

"You can have her," Parker huffed.

"Oh already giving up on your friends?" Shiv laughed.

"No, I just hate her."

"With good reason, eh?" Shiv asked. Parker glanced back to the television, Jak and Keira were laughing. She rested a hand on his chest as Daxter jumped up and down on Jak's shoulder, clearly mad about something. Keira kept her hand there until the camera changed to another angle.

"I changed my mind."

"Oh really?" Razer mused. "Do tell."

"Keira's mine."

"Parker gets Keira?" Shiv laughed. "That's a twosome I'd watch."

"I don't think it'll be as entertaining as you're hoping it to be." Razer murmured as Parker sat down. "Want a scotch now?" He offered.

"Considering it." Parker mumbled sitting back in her seat.

The screen went to Jak and Rayn in the bar downstairs, Daxter slept on the counter cuddling with a bottle. _"Yes folks, we're live as I deliver a secret recorded message dropped off at our station earlier this morning."_ GT stopped. _"That's right it's from the Crime Lord himself, Mizo."_

" _Well."_ Jak chuckled. _"The rat's finally coming up from the sewers."_

The screen went black as a shadowed head appeared. _"Greeting fellow race lovers, your perseverance this season has been… surprising. But Krew has sent you on a fool's mission. I'm prepared to let you live. I will forgive and forget and return what is yours. If you walk away now."_ Parker stood. Return what is yours… Mizo was talking about her. He would return her to friends. She walked up to the television.

"When did the boss get so mushy?" Shiv grunted.

She could be with her friends tonight if possible. She stopped herself and returned to her seat. "He won't take it." Parker said out loud. She took a trembling sip from her drink. The poison lingered on her mind as she watched the camera switch to Jak.

He looked down at his drink. _"But we can't quit, we have no choice."_ The camera goes dark for a second before GT comes back on the screen. _"Well you heard it here folks-"_ Jak came onto the screen, looking right into the camera. _"If you're listening Mizo your days are numbered. We'll win or die trying."_ The screen went black and listed the newest rankings.

"Your boyfriend is a dumbass." Shiv chuckled, Parker jumped when she felt his finger trail along her shoulder. "And when we're done I'll claim his prize for myself."

"Don't forget to share," Cutter added as the boys walked off laughing. Parker closed her eyes, if Jak and her friends failed, she wouldn't be alive anymore.

* * *

Parker kept close behind Razer, taking out whatever bombs or targeting system came to close to her boss. She'd taken off her headset when the race started, she didn't even get out of the gates when the pit bosses started shouting at her. She didn't sign up to get yelled at by those losers.

She glanced behind her, trailing in fourth and fifth places were Rayn and Jak. Far behind them was UR-86 knocked out twice by Jak on the second loop. Ahead of her was Razer and Sig; Razer made sure Sig knew that he was close behind him. Her eyes stayed on Sig as well, he winded around the track like the seasoned pro, Parker knew him to be. She glanced to the map, they were closing in on the finish line. She slowed down and drove out in front of Razer. He looked shocked as she passed him, blowing him a kiss and falling in behind Sig. The Desert King dropped a bomb behind him, she swerved to miss it and heard the boom behind her. She glanced back as Razer spun out with several curses that she could hear over the roar of her engine and took second place.

She pulled up beside Sig and smiled. "Still remembered those moves you taught me."

"Good cherry," Sig chuckled. "Although keep them to yourself in the next race."

"Noted." Parker smiled again as Jak drove up beside her, followed by Rayn. She only glared at him and moved towards her garage. She jumped out of her car and waited for the rest of the team to show up. UR-86 came in first, followed quickly by Razer. He jumped out of his car and stomped up to Parker, he grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs.

"You good for nothing bitch," He pushed her against the wall. "What's wrong with you?!" He shouted. "You were supposed to stay close, take any of that heat that came my way. It should've been Sig, me and then you. Instead it's Sig, you and Jak. You'll be out there all alone tomorrow."

"UR-86 will be there."

Razer smirked. "No, he won't. Since you knocked me out of the race, I will be taking that spot." He cornered her against the wall. "And you'll stay out of my way when it comes to Jak or you'll be entering the Yellow Cup with missing body parts. Clear?"

"Crystal." Parker whispered as Razer backed off. "Let's get to Spargus, one more race and then we can show who really owns this sport."

* * *

Parker walked around the apartment. Most of her plants survived her 'vacation' and seemed to be flourishing. She bent down to her ivies and ran her fingers along the vines. She moved onto the few lilacs she found in the forest, they were trying to grow but she knew there would be some troubles without her present. The carnations, dahlias and tiger lilies bloomed beautifully, she breathed in their scent as a chuckle sounded from behind her.

"Your apartment is a shithole," Shiv grumbled.

"What does your place look like?" Parker snapped at him.

"Better than this one." He picked up a picture frame, he showed her and snorted. "Really? A picture of the happy couple." Parker took the frame from him, it was a picture of her and Jak when the Precursors left. Jak had one arm draped over her shoulder, she was looking at the camera with a giant smile while Jak stared at her. "Does the rat live with you guys?"

"No." Parker said taking the photo from him. "He lives in Haven with his girlfriend."

"The female rat."

"Her name is Tess." She snapped.

Shiv rolled his eyes. "Why are we here again?"

"I need more clothes, also since we were in town I wanted to check on my plants." She walked down the hallway. "Just wait here for me and maybe I'll find some beer for you."

"Sounds good." Shiv called back. "Although, I'll be back at the garage. I'll come to get you in the morning."

"You're leaving me here by myself?"

"Yah I want to see what kind of tail Spargus has to offer. Plus, Razer has a guard on his way to sit outside the apartment."

"Are you kidding me?!" She didn't get an answer and grumbled to herself, "Lazy half-wit."

Parker jiggled the handle to the bedroom and groaned. Why does Jak insist on locking every single door in the apartment? She opened the door to the bathroom, at least the lock from the bathroom into the room was broken. She closed the door behind her and screamed into a hand that clamped over her mouth. An arm went around her waist and pulled her closer to the body behind her. She cried and clawed at the hand as they forced her towards the bedroom. She yelled Shiv's name against the hand, feeling her tears running down her face she finally broke free of the person. She ran to the other side of the room where she kept a gun.

She stopped when she saw her captor. "Jak!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Gods, I hate you!"

"I hate you too." Jak snarled back and rushed towards her. She opened her mouth to protest but he slammed his lips on hers. She tried to push him away, he broke the kiss. He turned her and pushed her against the wall. "Take the dress off." He growled into her ear.

"It's zippered in the back." She whispered.

She felt her hair moved off her back. "Well damn." He murmured, she felt him tug on the zipper and pull it down. He turned her around again. "The guards not coming." He smirked at her and kissed her cheek. "Had some troubles at security. He's in solitary until the morning with no contact with anyone." He pulled her away from the wall and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and smirked.

* * *

Jak watched her, he traced her tattooed shoulder as she scrolled through the information on the tablet he stole from Slim. Every so often she shivered when he touched a sensitive spot, he stopped at the mark he left on her collarbone. Sometimes he couldn't control his darker ideas, she cried out when he gave it to her and he immediately regretted it even though Dark demanded for more. He wanted her blood, he wanted to hear her cry, he wanted more. Jak helped her clean it, it helped him keep his thoughts away from Dark.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No. You like to bite sometimes."

"Not that." He moved closer to her. "The poison. Is it hurting you?"

She looked at him. "I don't feel anything."

"Do you think you're still poisoned?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

He took the tablet from her and set it on the floor, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. She was warm against him, she rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was tense against him, shaking slightly. Jak moved to sit up, she gathered the blankets over her chest. "What are you anxious about?"

"Many things," She whispered. "Too many things to muse about in one night."

"You're scared."

"Aren't you?" She asked back.

He pulled at the blanket, pulling it away from her. "I'm scared of many things. Too many things to count in this lifetime."

TBC…


	18. R is for Reputation

"But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time. Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time. I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined. I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!" Taylor Swift, _Look What You Made Me Do_ , 2017

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Eighteen: R is for Reputation_

" _Where are you?"_ The one of many messages from Keira. Jak only smirked and shoved his communicator in his pocket. He headed back to the room, all the signs he was here were gone. When Shiv came back, he'd only find Parker in the bed. He walked towards the bed, sleep slept across the bed, her arm hanging off the side and being used as a pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and brushed the hair out of her face. Sometime this morning she had gotten out of bed and changed into pyjamas, he watched her change through silted eyes but still got a glimpse of her.

He pulled the blanket back, laying on her side, he could see what she's been trying to hide. Covering herself with the blankets, getting him to focus on other areas. He rested a hand on her stomach. Sadly, he helped Bird Lady give birth to too many yakcows while he lived in Sandover. He moved her nightgown, the bite was still red and unhealed.

"I know what you're scared of." Jak whispered. "You're scared of what I might think, what others may think and what happens if someone doesn't place gold. I'm not scared anymore, I'm angry and ready to fight for you. Both of you."

* * *

Parker looked at herself in the mirror, once again her body so looked different then it did a couple of weeks ago. Besides the few hickeys that littered her body, she could see the change very clearly. Soon it would be too hard to hide it, she could continue wearing dress but how long until someone notice-

"Oh my God." Cora whispered. Parker looked to the door, Cora covered her mouth as Parker scrambled for her towel.

"Oh, Cora, I'm okay, just got knocked around while racing."

Cora lowered her hands. "Did Razer do that to you?"

"God no." Parker whispered. "It's from racing."

"No…" Cora glared at her. "What did you do?!" Parker watched as Cora connected the dots in her head. Cora stepped back. "No. You can't be. Stay here." Cora slammed the door close, Parker ran to the door and tried to open it. The knob stayed locked, she yanked and pulled on the door.

"Cora! Cora! Please no! Don't tell anyone!" She screamed hitting the door with her hands. What would Razer do if he found out? What would the commission do? She backed away from the door, what about Mizo? She sat on the edge of the bathtub, she dropped her head between her knees and rocked from side to side. Outside the bathroom, she could hear Razer's voice, she heard Cora's high voice before she heard her bedroom close.

Parker looked up when Cora opened and locked the door, she pulled a rectangular box from her pocket. "You can't take it now but after the race, make sure you take it."

"Cora…"

"Shh," Cora whispered shoving it behind the toilet. "Get dressed, Razer's waiting for us."

* * *

Bedlam purred softly under her, waiting to be unleashed for the final race of the Grand Prix. The race was only one lap but it was going to be a long one. She adjusted the sound on her headset as the mechanics did their last checks. She glanced to the car next to her, it was Rayn. She glared at Parker as Keira checked over her own vehicle. She spotted Jak ahead of her, Daxter was jumping up and down on the roof yelling at Jak. Sig and Jak laughed as Daxter dramatically pouted. Parker smiled, she could only imagine what they were teasing the poor little God about.

A bang on her hood made her jump. Her mechanic gave her a thumbs up before running off the track. She glanced at her friends, Jak climbed into the Javelin X while Sig moved to his car. Parker put her head on the wheel and took a few breaths before looking up at the lights.

 _Red. Yellow. Green._

Parker didn't hit the gas right away, she waited a second before following behind the group's instant leader, Rayn. She stayed close behind Razer as he moved for first place, on her map she could see Jak and Sig struggling behind UR-86. Parker rolled her eyes, even though the stupid robot was moved to the back of the line, it was still able to cause a headache for everyone around it.

She drifted out when she saw an explosion up ahead. Razer skidded out as well, she spotted a smoking pod. Someone used a peacemaker on Rayn but missed her car, Rayn fell behind Razer. Parker switched gears and skidded out, hitting a boost strip that sent her rocketing past Rayn. She held onto her lead as much as she could, driving in open space -ahead of the pack. She glanced back every so often to peak back to see if anyone was close to her. She spotted the fender of Jak's car and maybe Razer's but other than that, she was alone.

The tunnel she entered was dark beside her own headlights, she spotted a small opening up ahead. It tilted upwards, she slammed on her gas pedal and pushed herself down into the wheel as she came out into the open air. She looked around her as Bedlam cruised through the air, she saw the water and the beach down the shore. The experience didn't last long as her tires hit the ground, she bounced in the cage and spun out. She hit the wall hard, she screamed in pain as it spread along the right side of her body. She backed up and spun, heading towards the finish line. Parker shook out her arm, nothing felt broken, just like it was going to bruise in the morning.

 _Incoming missile._ Her system alerted her, she swerved as the Blue Eco bomb exploded beside her. "Shit." She cursed as she entered a city, the road spilt. She took left and kept her eyes ahead of her. A funny thought came to her. She could win this Grand Prix. She placed in all the other races, she could get gold. If she did, she could buy herself out of her contract. A grand prix race would pay out a lot of money.

She rejoined the track and heard some noise in her headset as she drifted around a corner. She glanced to her right as a Yellow Eco bomb blew up beside her, the bomb jarred Bedlam, causing the car's back wheels to burst. Parker gripped her wheel as Yellow Eco shook her to the core, she could hear Bedlam's wheels grinding against the track as several cars rushed past her.

She slammed her hands on the wheel as the bells for the winners chimed. The final score for the whole Grand Prix appeared on her screen. Jak, Rayn, Razer, Sig, UR-86 and her. She screamed and hit the wheel as the mechanic team came out. She unbuckled herself and got out of Bedlam. She backed up from her car, the back was totally trashed, and all her windows were shattered.

"Mrs. Drake are you okay?"

"Who hit me!" She screamed. "Who did it!"

"Mrs. Krew, ma'am. It was a good shot, they got it on slo-mo." The mechanic gushed. Parker turned on him, he started, almost jumping out of his skin. The other mechanics backed up as she stomped past them, she spotted a medic on a zoomer. He jumped off his own vehicle as she got on. She revved the engine before taking off, her blood raced inside of her. She didn't even feel her injuries or anything but anger.

* * *

Jak stood beside Rayn, next to her was the rest of the team. Sig stood smirking behind Jak, he glanced to the stats. Even though Parker was last, she still earned some skill points for an invitation to the next race.

"Jak," Rayn called out. "I just wanted to say thanks. I-"

"No problem." He mumbled as GT approached.

"And here he is ladies and gentlemen, the man who beat the mighty Razer! How does it feel to still be breathing?"

Jak glared at the microphone, he couldn't wait to be done with all this interview shit. "I just want to win the championship, then we'll talk."

"Why so truculent with the media, Jak? You're the next big star, the championship seems all but locked up." GT chuckled. "Although every start eventually falls."

"Watch out!" Someone shouted several mechanics dove out of the way as a medic zoomer came around the corner. It flew into the wall and exploded, Jak stepped back as everyone started running towards it.

"This sport never stops." Daxter huffed.

Amongst the people running, Jak spotted a person walking towards him and his friends. He'd seen her that morning, so peaceful and angelic, but now she looked like a horror story. Blood streaked her face, her clothes were dirty and Yellow Eco sparked off of her.

"Holy shit!" Torn shouted as Parker marched towards them. "I think it's time when ran, you know away from this spot!" Yellow Eco sparked in her hands as she fired a beam towards Jak, he was tackled to the ground by Sig. Daxter bounced off his shoulder and cursed as he rolled away. On the big screen, he spotted Parker, her eyes lit up like a flame as she marched across the dais towards her friends.

She screamed, Yellow Eco exploded across the stage. He heard Keira scream behind him. Sig pointed his gun at Parker, Jak did the same, shaking at the thought of having to shoot her.

"Calm down cherry," Sig shouted.

She pointed at the group. "You." She snarled, Jak looked past Sig and saw Rayn. He saw Dark Eco spark around her before Parker was before Rayn, she slapped her across the face, spending Rayn sprawling to the ground. Parker turned to walk to Rayn, she scooted back as Jak ran up to her.

"Parker stop, what happened to-" She flicked her hand at him, sending Jak flying into Torn and Ashelin. He scrambled to his feet as Parker advanced on Rayn. He glanced to the big screen, GT was reporting on what was happening. He saw Bedlam driving before it was hit with a Yellow Eco mod.

"Well that explains a lot." Ashelin murmured as she stood.

"You stole my win." Parker snarled at Rayn.

"I didn't steal anything from you." Rayn snapped. "I followed the rules."

"What rules?" She screamed back, she swung her hand towards Rayn, Yellow Eco burning up along the ground, leaving streaks of yellow on the cobblestones. "There are no rules!" Parker stomped up to the Crime Lady, she stood over her and pointed her gun at Rayn.

"Parker no!" Sig shouted.

"I don't like these games you play." Parker snarled. "And when I'm done with you and your kind, you'll be left in the dust." She stepped on Rayn's chest and stepped over her, she walked towards the group. Jak moved to go to her when he felt Sig's hand on his shoulder, Parker walked past all of them, not even bothering throwing any of them a glance.

"What do you mean by _'your kind'_?" Ashelin shouted at her.

Parker glanced to the group as GT ran up to her, she yanked the microphone from him. "What does it mean? It means I'm done with all the bullshit. I'm done with the petty games. All you people do is lie. And when the finals come, I'll be walking away with the trophy and all the pretty little things that come with it." She looked to Jak, he could see the Yellow Eco dying off in her body. "And I won't be share shit with any of you." She threw the microphone on the ground.

She sauntered towards Razer. The man was smirking as she walked towards him, the rest of his team clapped as she walked past them. She stopped in front of Razer and rounded him, never losing eye contact as she curled her fingers to follow her.

"What's this feeling in my chest?" Daxter whispered.

"It's betrayal." Torn snarled.

"Funny," Ashelin mused. "It feels more like knives in my back."

* * *

Parker slammed the door to her bathroom close, she reeked of Yellow Eco and oil. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror, her hair was a matted mess and she looked like a shadow. She turned on the shower and tore off all her clothes, she climbed into the shower and let the hot water fall over her. She pressed her hands against the wall. Rayn, that bitch, ruined everything. All her plans, everything Parker wanted -and could've had.

She screamed and punched the tile. Her hand burned as she hit it again, and again, and again, until the tile was cracked and bloody. She turned off the water and got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and reached behind the toilet. There was a small knock on the door.

"What?" Parker shouted.

"It's me." Cora called back, the door opened. Parker's leg bounced as she held out the box to her.

"I'm not gonna need this. I just burned all of my bridges and there's no way any of them are gonna want anything to do with me."

"Still take it."

"Why?" Parker shouted. "So I can be sidelined and watch everyone I care about burn up on the tracks? Yup, great fucking plan Cora." She threw the box.

Parker dropped herself to the ground, she covered her face as she heard Cora coming up to her.

"You think you're the first person to be pregnant and in crisis? Grow up Parker, take the goddamn test and find out for sure."

"I'm not peeing in front of you." Parker snapped.

"Please don't."

Parker shut the door after she left, she followed the instructions and dressed. She opened the door for Cora, she paced into her bedroom. She didn't learn a lot about pregnancy, it seemed like something her mother would teach her. She started to gnaw at her thumbnail as Cora came out with the test.

"What does it say?" Parker asked. Cora just looked at her, Parker ran up to her and snatched the stick from Cora.

And there it was. Two blue lines, big and bold on the stick. Parker covered her mouth and sat on the bed, Cora sat beside her.

"Is he the father?"

"Yes, Daxter is the father."

Cora glared at her. "This is no time for jokes."

"When would be the best time to joke about this?" Parker mumbled. She stood and went to the window, she could see the hotel her friends were in from her window. "I've done something bad… the funny thing is I'd do it all over again."

TBC…


	19. S is for Suffocate

"When we lose our faith and forsake our friends. When the moon is gone and we reach our end, I may fall." Casey-Lee Williams, _I May Fall,_ 2015

* * *

 _ **The ABC's of Orderly Chaos**_

 _Chapter Nineteen: S is for S_ _uffocate_

The cold breeze picked up around her, the light snow that fell around her picked up and blew into her face. She closed her eyes and let the cold wash over her. She never really liked the Icelands but she did like the scenery and the chill. She pulled her blanket closer to her body and shivered into it. The breeze let up and she could finally see the racetrack from where she stood. It was slick with ice and capped with snow that could fall at any point.

She spotted a couple of maintenance people working on the track, they shoved as much snow as they could from the starting line.

"Parker!" A voice shouted, she turned slowly as the sliding glass door was yanked open. Shiv reached out and grabbed her, he yanked her inside and slammed the door closed. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" He shouted. "You could've died out there!"

"I'm harder to kill than that," Parker mumbled and took a seat on the lounge couches. "I just wanted to watch them clear the tracks again." She pulled her blankets closer to herself. "I can't sleep."

"Well then watch TV, don't go outside." Shiv snapped. "Also, go back to your room."

"Fine." Parker snapped back. "But if I have to spend one more day watching the snow shoveling channel from my room I'm gonna lose it." She shouted as she walked down the hall. She skirted into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She dropped the blanket and traced the outline of Jak's bite. She took a shaky breath in, her skin was still tender and red.

"I am fine." She stated to herself. "I am not falling apart right now because I am carrying a life and..." She rolled her eyes and picked up her blanket. "Goddamnit." She climbed into her bed, next to the person who'd been sleeping in her bed for at least three days now. Cora never left her side -and she was a bed hog as well.

Every night since the pregnancy test, Cora spent the night talking about what Parker should do. She had questions about everything, from what she was planning on naming the baby to where the baby will live. Parker just laid in bed, vowing silence as Cora talked on and on. Sooner or later, Cora would crash and fall asleep beside her. Parker didn't want to think about the future, what were the chances she'd win the whole cup? And would her friends share the antidote if she was still poisoned?

She rested a hand on her stomach. "Are you ready to die because of my stupidity?"

* * *

Parker bounced on her heels as she stood in the garage, it was cold and bitter outside-and inside. The chill seeped underneath the doors and into the garage, she shivered against her coat as the mechanics worked on the final touches for Bedlam.

Shiv and Edje whispered amongst themselves, she caught them giving her looks before they motioned towards the door. She focused her eyes on Bedlam as Razer came in, she saw him out of the side of her eye. Shiv, Edje, and Cutter all ran up to him like hungry kittens, Razer nodded to their questions with a dangerous smile.

"We've been giving the green light boys," Razer announced. "We go live in 5 minutes, let's hope none of the equipment gets jammed. Oh, Parker, you won't be racing today."

"What!?" She shouted. "When did you decide this?"

"Mizo wanted the roaster changed for a while. Shiv will be taking your place, you can watch from the garage if you want."

"Was Mizo planning on telling me this himself or are you his errand boy again?" She asked.

"No need to get snarky love," Razer gripped her chin. "Just sit back and enjoy the race. I'm sure you'll love it." He pushed her face away and went to his car. Parker rolled her eyes and walked towards the mechanic's offices. She sat in an oversized plush chair as the rest filed in, most of them saw her freak out and assault Rayn. Some looked at her with disgust, but others gave her supportive nods or cheery smiles.

The line up was like any other. Sig, Jak, Razer, Shiv, Rayn, and UR-86. The colours ticked down and the green lights flashed. She started picking at her coat when GT's face came into view in the corner of the screen. _"This just in race fans, Jak's weapon's system has been jammed! This race just got deadly!"_

Parker sat up. The screen showed the Javelin X weaving in and out of the pack, he was defenseless. She stood up, she ran out of the office. The garage's door was wide open as she ran out, the cold air whipped around her as she scanned the outlining area. From the large screens, she could tell the pack was on their way back for the last lap. She ran back into the garage, she tore off her jacket and climbed into Bedlam. She slowly crept forward as the mechanics came running out. She could hear them shouting her name, ordering for someone to close the doors and someone shouting Razer's name.

She slammed her foot on the gas and skirted out underneath the doors before they slammed close. Parker looked down the track as the racers came around, she spotted the Javelin X and chased it down. Picking up her speed until she was right next to Jak. Daxter waved to her and poked Jak, the blonde looked to his left. He was visibly shocked to see her.

"I got your six!" Parker shouted, hoping he heard her. She fell in line behind him, he was stuck in fifth place. Razer, Shiv, and UR-86 were at the front of the pack. She switched gears and drove out in front of Jak. She flew forward, racing right past the dumbfounded heroes she loved so much. There was no way she was letting them get hurt or worse. She fired a hail of bullets towards Shiv, he wavered for a second before skidding out. She smirked as she passed his confused self.

UR-86 was harder, the machine weaved in and out of her targeting system. He dropped tons of bombs and kept her at least 3 cars behind him. Ahead, she spotted several mods waiting to be picked up. She drifted into two; a missile pack and a booster. She skidded into the wall, firing a line of missiles. She heard a series of beeps and computerized sounds as UR-86's tire blew out.

"Yes!" She cheered. She slammed on her brakes and Jak passed her. She gave him a small wave before she hit her gas, she speeded right behind him until she was on his six. She activated her booster, Bedlam slammed into Javelin X and shot them both forward. She eased on the gas when she felt she was losing control but kept the power up going until she spotted Razer. She lifted her lead foot and fell behind Jak, he sped past Razer as the man shouted into his headset. Parker drove past him with a smile, blowing him a kiss before hitting her gas and following behind Jak.

He crossed the finish line in first, she came in second and Razer came in third. She laughed and put her hands in the air. Mizo was going to murder her, Razer was going to skin her alive and she didn't care as Jak pulled off to the side. Parker moved to follow suit, turning to park near the Krew garage then her Mizo's. She continued forward until she heard a series of beeps, each one getting closer and closer until she felt it.

* * *

"She's crazy!" Daxter shouted as they crossed the finish line. "Where the Hell did she come from? I thought she wasn't racing!"

Jak looked in the rear-view mirror, Bedlam eased up as they crossed the line. He saw her celebrating, heads up and out of her car as she screamed. Jak smirked, she looked so happy, so weird. She shook her head and continued to laugh as he turned towards the garage. She passed him, he wanted to yell at her, but he saw the panic on her face. Bedlam sped up before a disc flew towards her, it slid under Bedlam and exploded.

"Oh my God!" Daxter shouted as Bedlam flipped twice before landing on its roof, it skidded and hit the railing. A small fire started at its front wheel as Razer's car flew past Jak, he flew right past Bedlam and stopped a few feet away. Jak jumped out of his car and towards Bedlam, he could smell gasoline as he came close. Daxter leaped from Jak's shoulder and crawled into the small compartment of the car.

Jak dropped to his knees and peered upwards. Parker hung upside down, a large gash spread across her forward. Her nose bled towards her hairline, both her hands hung towards the ground. Her left wrist was broken, he could tell from where he sat. He spotted Daxter hanging off her seatbelt, he wiggled something before looking down.

"Are you gonna catch her?" Daxter asked.

Jak nodded and crawled into the car, he laid on his back and reached up. He took her shoulders as the seatbelt was released, her head landed on his chest. She didn't make a sound, she was silent against him as he scooted himself out -dragging her with him. Jak winced as he sat up, something was stabbing him in the back and his leg hurt. Daxter crawled out of the wreck, he ran up to Jak as Bedlam sparked.

"Oh shit!" Daxter shouted as Bedlam exploded. The explosion burned up around them and curled into the sky. Jak held Parker closer as Light Eco covered them, Daxter fell back on his butt as the fire raged over the shield. The fire, as quickly as it sparked itself, died in seconds. Bedlam was engulfed as chunks of metal melted under the heat. Jak let out a breath as Light Eco faded away, Dax sat on his butt staring at the burning car. "Is it too late to go back to the country life?"

Jak chuckled. "That ship sailed long ago." He glanced up the track, a medical car drove towards them with a fire team right behind them. He spotted Ashelin, Sig, Torn and Rayn running down the track towards them. He laid Parker beside him, he brought his knees up and picked a chunk of glass out of his shin. "This girl's going to be the death of me."

"Death of all of us," Daxter grumbled. "The fire singed my jeans."

"Better your jeans and not your face." Jak chuckled.

"Touché." Daxter nodded. "Hey Parker, it's time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"Park," Jak said looking over her body. She was still bleeding from her head and a thin trickle of blood flowed from her nose. "Drake," He shouted shaking her shoulders. He stopped and looked towards Daxter. "Do you smell anything?"

"Besides the fire?" Daxter asked.

"I don't smell Eco, her Eco." Jak stared at his friend, hoping, praying that Daxter would disagree with him -but he only looked down at Parker. "Shit!" Jak shouted he pressed his ear to her chest. Her heart stuttered along, her breathing shallow and ragged. "No! Fuck!" Jak shouted again, he pressed on her chest. "No, you don't get to die after all the shit you put me through!" He shouted as the medics ran up. "She's not breathing."

A medic came around the side of her, he placed a mask on her face and began squeezing the air in. Jak sat back as the other medic checked her chest. "Decreased lung sounds on her left. Possible collapsed lung."

Jak stood and backed away, Sig was on him first. Wrapping his large arms around Jak and giving him a hug that lingered. When he finally let go, all his friends were around him. Slim was with the medics giving out orders as they prepped a stretcher for her. Ashelin put a hand on Jak's shoulder as the group watched their friend being lifted off the ground.

"Why isn't she healing herself?" Torn asked.

"I don't think she can…" Jak mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sig asked.

"It's the poison…" Keira whispered, they all looked to her. She had covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes were glassy as she watched the scene before her. "The poisons finally affecting her…"

"She can die…" Daxter whispered. "Just like the rest of us…"

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note

Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? A lot of stuff has been happening in my life since I've been gone. I got a full-time job working with Kindergarteners. Although, I am leaving that job soon so... pffft. How have you guys been? More updates to come as well as updates for _Running With The Boys_.


	20. T is for Tranquil

Author's Note

I'm a mess. I got on the bus and whacked my leg off the high seats, now I have a giant bruise on my thigh. It's kind of crescent moon shaped which means... I'm Sailor Moon! Oh God, I'm a nerd. Thank you to EcoSeeker for her review, missed you buddy! Also, new chapters of _Running With The Boys_ have been posted!

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Twenty: T is for Tranquil_

His head swirled with questions and fear, he was able, somehow, to block out the chatter between his friends as he watched Parker. Steady breaths, up and down, in and out. Sometimes he'd glance to the heart monitor, just like her breathing it was steady. Jak glanced to Daxter, he was doing the same thing from the bottom of her bed -sitting quietly and watching her. As if he could feel Jak's glance, Daxter looked over to his best friend and gave a quick nod. Jak gave a nod back, they did this a couple of times. They knew she was going to be okay, although Jak worried more about her Eco.

Slim slipped in silently, he gave Lena's shoulder a quick squeeze before walking to Parker. "How's everyone doing?" He asked. "Feeling any discomfort?"

"The only discomfort I feel is the anger that won't go away," Lena mumbled.

"I couldn't agree more," Jak responded. "How is she?"

"Are you asking me if she's going to die?" Slim asked. "Yes. She could die, just like any of you. I took some blood and compared it to the sample I got when she was first poisoned. I compared it to Ashelin's, since they're around the same age and grew up in the same environment. Her Green Eco levels were where they were supposed to be, high and responsive."

"I sense a but coming." Daxter grumbled.

"Although," Slim began, glaring at Daxter. "Her new sample is… troubling. Her Green Eco levels are low, but strong enough to heal her in time. The poison, on the other hand, is higher then it was when you were first poisoned." He looked at the group. "She's on the same level as the rest of you, there is Green Eco in her system but not like it used to be."

"But is she going to be okay?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Slim answered. "But she's going to be stuck in here for a while. There's no way I can release her when she's like this." He motioned to Parker. "Her collapsed lung is healed but I found several more breaks and bruises."

"Hey," Keira's voice called down. "I need help up here, I think I found the problem with the Javelin X!"

"We'll go," Torn announced. "Keep us updated. Lena, I need you to help Keira find out what was used to break Jak's car."

Lena glared at her old Commander before nodding. "I'll be back," She said to Slim. "Call me if she wakes up."

He nodded, he watched everyone go besides Jak and Daxter. Once the room was empty Slim turned to Jak. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Jak asked.

"I ran these test four times. Parker has high levels of hCG in her blood." Slim crossed his arms. "That's the hormone women produce when they're pregnant. Care to explain?" He asked looking between the boys.

"Well, it obviously wasn't me!" Daxter shouted.

"I know she's pregnant," Jak snapped. "What's your point?"

"My point is the situation could've been worse." Slim snapped back. "She shouldn't be racing, I think you know that."

"What could I do from here? She's on Mizo's team."

"Speaking of which," Slim sighed. "I'll have to report this to their own medical team."

"What?!" Daxter shouted. "Why should they care?!"

"Parker's still on their team, no matter what she did during a race."

 _"Jak, come upstairs we found the bug."_ Torn said through his communicator.

Jak nodded and leaned down to her. "Stay here, just follow that simple request." He whispered to Parker, she didn't respond as he shouldered Daxter and ran out of the medical bay. He bounded up the stairs to find his friends crowded around Javelin X, as he approached his friends moved back to show him Keira under the car.

"Keira thinks she found what made your weapons jam." Ashelin clarified. "We heard it while we were moving your car."

Keira scooted out and a flashing box came out with her, she wiped oil off her forehead and held it out to Rayn. The woman took it and looked it over. Jak stepped closer to look too, it had four clipped wires.

Rayn gasped. "I know what this is!"

"What?" Daxter demanded.

"I've seen this weapon jammer before, it was used on GT. Blitz's father!" Rayn passed it to Torn. "We need to check everyone's cars!"

Torn nodded. "I'll send to off to Lena, I'm sure our former Kras City resident can give us a bit more details on where this baby came from."

"Good thinking." Rayn responded. "We'll go find GT, he's most likely hiding out at the Rusty Hook right now."

* * *

"Are you going to catch her?" Daxter's voice rang out as her mind swirled, Parker fell headlong into a white world as Daxter's voice echoed around her: _Are you going to catch her?_ A simple request, but to who?

" _Have you figured it out yet?" The Creature asked._

 _She smiled. "Yes, I have." She walked towards the creature. "You are bold, sarcastic, fickle and in love with a monster."_

" _Oh?" The Creature purred. "You considered the father of your child a monster?"_

" _I do." Parker smiled. "Because it takes a monster to make one." She held out her arms. "I am a dangerous woman with too many faults to name before you, but I know one thing. I'm not my past mistakes, I'm not perfect nor am I a God. I cause disasters and reign in chaos."_

" _What about him?" The Creature asked, pointing to the river. Parker followed her bloody stretched fingers, in the river Erol's mask floated by. "You can't forget about him."_

" _And I won't," Parker answered. "In the beginning, I fell hard for him but then he started to terrify me. His thirst for power left me dry and choked on my pride and teamed up with the person he hated the most." She motioned to the mask. "He didn't love me, he wanted to own me. A piece of my heart still lies with him. But I heard his voice, as clear as day. It was so strange, I don't know how someone like him, cynical and fearless, could be so practical. He showed me the only solution was to stand and fight, I'm not scared anymore." She turned to the Creature. "And you shouldn't be scared either."_

" _You still haven't answered my question." The Creature snapped. "WHO AM I?" She shouted._

" _You are me," Parker whispered, she held her hand out to the Creature. "There's no need to be scared, the world isn't as dark as I've always considered it. There's life beyond Mom and Dad's deaths." The Creature shrunk down, shorter than Parker. She wore her old Krizmon Guard uniform, the Creature sobbed into her hands as Parker crouched down in front of her. "I am not a scared child anymore, I have more friends and I'm stronger too."_

" _I'm scared." The Creature cried._

" _Good." Parker chuckled. "It means we're still human."_

Parker's heart rate spiked as she took a deep breath in, she breathed it out slowly. Slim looked up from his tablet and smirked. "Dreaming Parker?"

"I'm glad she's having such a nice dream," A voice called from behind the curtain. "Because she's going to wake up in a nightmare."

* * *

Jak followed behind Torn as they walked into the Rusty Hook, he eyed the members of Mizo's team as they passed. Sitting at the table was Kleiver, Shiv and Edje, they only smirked at him and raised a drink to him. He paused as Torn and Sig spilt off to go to the bar, Keira and Ashelin followed Jak towards GT Blitz. Daxter jumped on his table first before Jak slid into the booth.

"Blitz," Jak began. "We need to talk."

"We analyzed Jak's car after it was sabotaged," Keira added. "The explosive used were-"

"Were the same ones who killed your father!" Pecker interrupted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." GT muttered.

"Don't you get it, the very same people that want us dead also killed your father." Jak snapped.

"So the syndetic killed my old man? I'm not surprised." GT waved them away. "He was arrogant and cocky, anyways."

"These are very bad people." Ashelin began. "If you know any-"

"What I know is that ratings are through the roof this season!" He stood. "And it'll only get better as the season comes to a close."

"So that's it?" Jak asked. "That's all you care about?"

"It's all I've got. Now if you don't mind, I've got a swarm of cameras waiting for me." GT Blitz gave a wave before leaving, Jak caught the eye of Shiv again as he blew kisses towards him.

Jak stood and stomped over to them, Kleiver took a long sip from his drink. "Got something to say to me?" Jak snarled.

"Nope." Kleiver chuckled.

"We're on a secret mission." Edje chuckled as well. "Keep an eye on the brooding boyfriend."

"Why do you need to keep an eye on Jak?" Torn demanded.

"Parker." Jak whispered. "We have to get back to the garage, NOW." He shouted running out.

"Wait!" Shiv shouted, he looked at his communicator. "Never mind go ahead."

Jak gave a growl before running out, the group had driven cars in pairs. He climbed into the Dune Hopper, Keira got in beside him as he gunned it down the street. "Damn it." He cursed.

"What?"

"This cannot happen again." Jak snarled. "I'm tired of people taking her away from me." He glanced to Keira, she was making it her mission to stare out the window. "No comments?"

"None that I want to be vocal about." Keira responded.

"Do you think she deserves to be taken like this?"

"Sometimes. She has a habit for it."

"Yah it's something I'm going to break as well." Jak snapped as they pulled into the garage, he killed the engine and ran down the stairs towards the medical bay. He could hear Keira following behind him and the rest of the gang parking their cars. He pushed the doors open, Lena sat at her desk looking through the box they pulled from his car. She glanced up only briefly and went back to her work. "Where is she?"

"Parker?"

"YES!" He shouted.

"She should be back there," Lena said waving off towards the beds. "She wasn't going anywhere anyways,"

Jak ran to her bed and yanked the curtain back, his heart dropped into his stomach. _Fuck, not again._ He thought while staring at the empty bed before him. "No." He said out loud turning. "They're not getting away this time," He marched towards his friends. "Did anyone think of putting a new tracker on her?"

"Her medical bracelet should have one," Lena spoke. "Unless Slim cut corners considering the emergency before us." She spun in her chair and pulled out the cabinet by her desk, she held up a file. "This is hers," She opened it and nodded. "Her bracelet has number 8 in it, I'll activate it now. Good luck."

Lena smiled as a beeping went off down the hall, the gang turned on their heels and ran down the hall. "She's still here?" Torn asked.

"I smell blood." Daxter commented.

"Lots of it." Jak added, he followed the beeping before they came to a gory scene. Jak stopped and held out his arm for his friends, he felt Torn and Ashelin crash into him as he looked at the scene.

Someone was killed here.

Blood splashed up the walls like someone's neck was slashed, several bloody handprints trailed along the wall until they went around the corner. Jak pulled out his gun, just in case whatever was cut was alive behind the corner. He stepped over the blood on the ground, he spotted a foot on the ground. He approached it slowly and kicked it, it didn't move and the body didn't respond.

"Who is it?" Torn whispered.

"Cutter." Jak breathed. "He's dead." He moved the hallway, inching himself closer and closer to the beeping. He spotted the hospital tag on the ground, bloody and Parker-less. He cursed and looked around. "Parker!" He called out.

"They got her." Ashelin snarled. "Goddamn it."

Jak turned to his right, a small bang echoed down the hallway. Followed by another one, it went silent and five long bangs came before it was quiet, another bang sounded. It repeated itself as the gang walked down the hallway. It repeated itself several times, each time they got closer and closer to the source.

Torn stopped. "I know what that is!" He shouted. "Beep. Beep. Beep for five counts and one more beep. It's morse code for SOS! It's Parker!" He ran down the hallway and stopped at a room. "She's in here!" Jak ran down the hall, stopping at the door. Parker banged on the wall with a wrench, Torn took the wrench from her and set it behind him. "Parker we got your message, you're safe."

"I killed him..." Parker whispered. Jak walked in, settling beside her as she stared up at Torn.

"Don't feel bad about it," Torn whispered back. "You were doing anything to survive." He smirked. "Good job Lieutenant." She smiled up at Torn before she closed her eyes.

"Should we be concerned she can't die?" Daxter asked as Jak scooped her up, weaving one hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders. "Maybe she's a God!" Daxter whispered.

Jak closed his eyes and pressed his head against hers. "She's something." He followed his friends out, walking past Cutter's body as Rayn, Slim, Sig, Keira, and Lena came running down the hall.

"Where the fuck were you guys!" Daxter shouted.

"Sorry," Sig chuckled. "We found another one of Mizo's men, one of the garage workers."

"Then we found Slim with a head wound in the back of the medical bay," Keira added.

"They knocked me out," Slim sighed. "But not before I gave Parker a shot of epinephrine, she fought against them. I had a feeling she'd fight back."

"Nope." Daxter laughed.

"Let's get her back to the bay-"

"No." Jak snapped. "She's coming back to the hotel with me."

"What!" Lena shouted. "She was just kidnapped and in a massive car acci-"

Slim raised his hand to Lena, he looked to Jak. "I'll drop off a bag of Green Eco for her."

"Thank you, Slim." Jak nodded and pushed past his friends, he listened to Lena shouting at Slim. Once he was out of sight of his friends, he leaned against the wall and sighed. "You can stop pretending to be unconscious." He whispered against her ear.

"You aren't fooling us." Daxter chuckled.

Parker's eyes snapped open. "I didn't want to deal with the onslaught of questions and demands."

"That's fine." Jak mumbled. "But seriously, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Only my head." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can you just let me sleep for a little while?" She rested her hand on her stomach. "I'm just so tired..."

"Anything I can help with?" Jak asked as they entered the garage. She was silent for a moment before she took in a deep breath, she didn't say anything as he rested her in the passenger seat.

He noticed a tear running down her face, he wiped it away, she opened her eyes and gave a pathetic smile. "Sometimes… I miss him."

"Miss who?"

"A ghost," She whispered. "He didn't really love me…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "From that night, his actions terrified me… Erol just wanted to own me; a prize to add to his shelf of toys."

Jak pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you and don't want to own you."

"I love you too… Jak." She breathed out as her head fell forward, her body catching in the seatbelt. Jak pushed the seat back, letting her lay back fully.

Jak looked to Daxter. "How many races until the end?"

"Ten," Daxter answered.

"Ten until I can get everyone out of here." Jak responded walking around the car.

"Do you really think you can win it all?" Daxter asked.

Jak nodded. "I know I will."

TBC…


	21. U is for Undaunted

Author's Note

I have great news! I got a new job! I'm very happy to be working for this company and I adore the children already. Also, I have a poll up on my main page, I need to know if you guys want another story after this. I have ideas following after this and I think I can make up my own verison of a Jak IV. Vote over on my page, voting will be up until October 15th. Lots of love, Paradise.

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Twenty-One: U is for Undaunted_

The winner's horn rang again. Jak loosened his grip on the wheel and placed his head on it, he took a deep breath and let it out quickly. He heard his name ringing out around him as the people of Haven cheered for him, just like they did a year ago. He was surprised that he could miss the days of racing Erol, of chasing after Praxis and plotting when it was best to kill Erol, Praxis and Parker. Erol and Praxis were gone for good, he made sure of that the second time with Erol, but Parker… the girl who gave him his first shot, was back in Kras City, very much alive.

He wanted to bring her to Haven with him but Slim didn't think it was a good idea for her to travel. Although, Slim admitted he was more worried about when she woke up; there was no doubt she'd want to get behind the wheel and tear up the track. Jak didn't mind, he knew she could hold her own.

Razer got a lucky shot.

The ride back to Kras City was quiet, Jak most of the way and only awoke when Daxter jumped on his lap. Daxter bounced up and down, "Have you seen? Have you seen?!" Daxter shouted.

"No, I was sleeping." Jak snapped.

"Look! Look! Look!" Daxter yelled jumping off his best friend's lap, Jak groaned and got up. He followed Daxter into the main room, everyone stood in front of the couches and watched the television. Jak leaned on the railing and rubbed his forehead, what was he dreaming about again? Something about a girl, Daxter driving and the Hip Hog Salon. He groaned again, there was something wrong with him. He was starting to feel an exhaustion like he'd never felt before, it pulled him downwards and threatened to drown him.

The new stats were up, he was, like always, at the top. Behind him was Razer, followed by Sig, Torn and Shiv. He glanced to Ashelin as she stomped away, she had one more race to shape up before the finals. He watched her go with disinterest and looked back to the screen, Cutter's name had been dropped and UR-86 climbed past Edje. Rayn's stats were still loading. The board changed and showed the top racers in their teams, for Krew's team it was him, Sig, Torn, Rayn followed by Ashelin.

"That's weird." Daxter said, showing Jak the tablet. "Look, Parker's name is listed under a new account."

Jak took the tablet, his best friend was right. Parker's name was listed under a new account, all her points were transferred as well as all her winnings. Her cars, Enchantress, Queen Bee, and Bedlam were all listed in a private garage.

"Hey," Jak called out to Torn. "Do you know an Amanda Hold?"

Torn smirked. " _You_ know Amanda Hold."

"She's taken Parker's points into her account." Jak held out the tablet, Torn took it and read the screen.

Torn chuckled. "She's a hell raiser." He passed the tablet back to Daxter. "Amanda's a friend, she'll take care of Parker, no matter how stupid they both are." He looked down the hallway. "I'm going after Ashelin, who knows which poor soul will have to deal with her wrath."

"You have an hour stud muffin!" Daxter called. Torn flipped him off, all the while still walking down the hall. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder, he adjusted his goggles. "Speaking of a stud muffin, I haven't seen my lady in days. I'm gonna pay the missus a visit before we blow up the track."

Jak rolled his eyes. "Go be with Tess." Daxter winked and ran off, heading off towards the garage where Tess worked with Keira. Jak considered retreating to his corner and sleep a bit more but he set his destination for the hotel. He took the Sand Shark through the city, most of the people didn't bother with him -they didn't recognize him in the Wasteland vehicle.

The hotel's lobby was empty, he walked through it unseen and ignored by the workers. Though some looked at him with disgusts, others whispered behind their hands as he got on the elevator. He watched a guest walk into his line of vision, her blonde hair was up in a bun as she yelled at a man.

"What do you me-" Amberly shouted at the man as the doors closed.

"That could've been a problem." Jak chuckled to himself as the elevator shot upwards. The elevator opened to his floor, he got off the elevator and walked to the room. He scanned his card and stepped inside, the room was dark and too quiet. He let out a sigh and raised his hands when he felt the cold metal of a gun against his temple. "It's me, Drake."

"It's not Drake." The light flicked on, Lena smirked at him. "You know last time I was pointing my gun at someone Parker loved, he also ended up chasing her to Kras City."

"You forced him to go." Parker called from the bathroom. "Money speaks louder, and you cranked it to a million."

Lena shrugged. "Money is a universal language and I speak it in volumes."

"What are you doing in our room?" Jak snapped.

"You saw Amberly downstairs, correct?" Lena asked, she waddled over to the bed and sat down. "She followed me here despite my expert driving skills, she knows Parker and I are here. She's been stalking me since Parker's crash."

"She was also outside the room." Parker added.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jak called to her, he went to the bathroom, the door was locked. He glared at Lena as she fluttered her eyelashes with an innocent look.

"What were you planning on doing from Haven, Jak?" Parker asked. "Send her a picture of a disapproving look?"

"What are you doing in there?" He demanded.

"Making a cake and writing a play about oranges, unsure what to call it. Maybe I should consult Daxter, he knows what it's like to be orange."

He banged on the door. "Open the goddamn door."

She yanked it open, she stood in those thigh high boots he liked. He took a step back as she walked past him, she wore a dress like the one she was wearing when she crashed. "Why did you come back to the room," She took a short jacket from Lena and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Don't we have a race today?" She asked.

"You're not racing." Jak snapped.

"Why?" Lena asked standing. "She's not your property."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"That's true." Parker offered. "Although, for future reference, please tell Lena everything, after all she is my manager now."

"What?!" Jak crossed the room. "You race for Krew."

"No," Lena snapped. "She raced for Mizo, who sold her contract to Amanda Hold. Afterall, she is damaged goods."

"Thanks Lena," Parker grumbled.

"Who the fuck is Amanda Hold?!" Jak shouted. "Everyone seems to know her but me."

"Oh, she's the big bad bitch of Haven." Lena smirked, her yellow eye flared. "You seriously can't think I didn't have everything planned out?"

"So you were on the sidelines controlling the strings?"

"No," Lena looked to Parker. "We had plans on buying back our contracts from Mizo, but once he found out I was pregnant, he put the pressure on Park."

Parker rested a hand on her stomach, she rubbed it for a second before picking up her bag. "Think of it like this Jak, I don't work for Mizo anymore. I'm on Lena's team, who is a neutral party." She walked up to him. "And when I win, I'm sure the trophy will look nice on my trophy shelf, which you'll be making once we get back." She poked his nose. "Since we'll have all the time in the world after the final race."

"You're very confident," Jak smirked. "What if you lose?"

"Well one of us better win because I want to go home with some major hardware."

* * *

Anytime Lena got her hands on anything mechanical, the objected always purred to life and ran better then it had days before. This was the case with Bedlam, Parker could feel the difference and it fueled her resolve. Shifting gears was smoother, especially when Parker spun into the trinket she was after. After small artifact that was littered through out the course. She blew a kiss to Shiv as he skidded to a stop beside her, she floored her pedal and raced towards the next artifact.

Although she was a free agent, she knew where all her points would end up in the final count. Lena's way of playing the system rivalled her skills in mechanics. At the moment, Parker had 4 points for her person. Krew's team held 5 points and Mizo's stood stronger at 9. It was a closer game. She didn't like it.

The next artifact was over a cliff, Parker followed closely behind UR-86. The robot seemed unconcerned about her riding it's tail; Parker considered it lost interest in the game since its team was ready to win. She glanced to her monitor, Razer was closing in on the artifact, with Ashelin matching his speed. She knew Razer would get to it first, poor Ashelin was slowing down and struggling to match him. Another loss and Krew's team would be out, Parker switched her communications off and headed for the garage.

She heard the bell ring, Mizo's team won the race and she could see on the map everyone turning around and heading back to the garage as well. Parker parked first, she climbed out of her car and took the water Lena had for her.

"Well, that was a bloodbath." Lena grumbled.

"I was thinking along the lines of a slaughter," Parker answered as the first of her friend's cars came in. Parker leaned against Bedlam and waited for Jak and Daxter, the Javelin X came in and parked on the other side of the garage. A mechanic ran to Jak's side, speaking to him quickly before Jak nodded. The mechanic moved to take Jak's vehicle, Jak tossed him the keys and made his way towards Parker.

"You busy?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." She responded.

"Rayn wants to meet at the bar."

"I'll get the Sand Shark ready?" Lena asked, without waiting for an answer she waddled away typing on her screen. Parker stepped away from Bedlam as the wheels were locked, she watched as the floor opened and Bedlam spun downwards. Parker crossed her arms over her stomach, she felt a sick feeling as the floor closed and opened again, this time lifting the Sand Shark out of the underground garage.

Jak motioned forward, Parker walked around the car to the other side, knowing very well Jak would want to drive -like always. The drive to the Rusty Hook was quiet, Parker spent her time watching the people in the street. She held onto her seatbelt and watched Jak out of the corner of her eye. She needed to tell him, soon she wouldn't be able to hide her condition. She couldn't add another thing for him to worry about, if they survived the poison, she'd tell him. That night, with hopes he'd understand.

"Got you a vodka soda." Ashelin said sliding it across the table to Parker, she bit her lip and took the glass with a smile.

"Thanks Ash," Parker answered walking away from the redhead, she sat on a stool beside Jak and placed it in front of Daxter. "A drink from Ashelin."

Daxter gasped. "A drink from my beloved vixen!"

"Drink up, Dax." Parker smiled. "You deserve it."

"Are you going to have anything?" Jak asked.

"I'm good with just water," Parker glanced towards the door. "Anyways, I want a clear mind for tomorrow, plus here comes Rayn."

Rayn waved to the group, she nodded to Torn and Ashelin before making her way to the bar. She leaned against it and looked at the fish tank. Parker smiled at the bartender as he put down her glass of water, she took a small sip and watched Daxter down the rest of her vodka soda.

"Jak," Rayn began. "I want to thank you again for your help. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you."

"Um, Rayn…" Daxter mumbled. "About your dad, Krew and all-"

"Rayn there's something I need to tell you-"

"Hello race fanatics, we're coming to you live with a breaking story!" GT Blitz shouted, marching into the Rusty Hook with his camera following behind him. "Yours truly has discovered that prove Jak was the cause of Krew's death!"

"What?" Rayn gasped.

"Jak left him to die in a horrible explosion." GT wrapped an arm around Rayn's shoulder. "How heartless can you get?"

"It wasn't like that, Rayn, I had no choice."

"I told Jak he should fess up!" Daxter commented, wavering on his feet. Parker grabbed Daxter as he shook his bottle at Jak. "I kept saying!"

"You knew!" Rayn shouted, she looked to Torn and Ashelin. "You all knew!"

GT chuckled. "Oh, could this get any more delicious? Well, we'll leave this for you two to talk out! Back to your Greaser and a commercial break!" GT smirked. "Sorry folks, that's show business." He laughed while he left.

"Come back here!" Daxter shouted. "I'm gonna shove this bottle so far up your-" Parker covered Daxter's mouth as Rayn fizzled beside Jak, ready to pop.

"Who are you?" Rayn demanded.

"Your father wasn't such a good guy." Jak snapped. "He killed a lot of people."

"And you think Mizo's any better?" Rayn snapped back. "If we lose this championship the whole city will suffer!" She turned from them. "Ugh, you wouldn't understand, leave me alone. I'll win without you if I must! I'm used to taking care of myself." Rayn stomped off, leaving the rest of her team behind.

"She hates us." Parker whispered.

"She hates _me._ " Jak snapped. "I left her father to die."

"After he threatened to crack the stone open." Parker added.

Jak downed the rest of his drink. "Doesn't matter, are you done?" He asked. "We have an early morning race in Haven." Parker nodded as Daxter yawned into her forearm, he fell length wise in her arms as Jak left the bar. Parker followed behind him, not making eye contact with the other patrons nor her friends that called her name. She stood outside and waited for the Sand Shark to pull up.

She felt the rain start to pick up, she stepped back under the overhang and watched a few patrons stumble out of the bar. She spotted a few of Mizo's men walking towards her, with her other hand she slipped it behind her and gripped her pistol. Parker tried to jostle Daxter awake, but he only snorted and snuggled closer to Parker's boob. She let out a frustrated sigh as Shiv, Edje, and Kleiver approached her, Razer stood in the back with UR-86, he smirked and let rings of smoke rise around him.

"Enjoying your time as a free agent?" Shiv asked, he stepped up to her. "Ready to throw in the towel, yet?"

Parker smirked. "It's only been one race," She glanced to each of the boys. "That scared of a girl you must threaten her outside of a bar?" Parker cooed.

"Don't get cocky, brat." Edje snarled. "We should slice you ear to ear for what you did to Cutter."

"Then don't threaten me." Parker snarled. "Don't threaten me or my friends."

"Ooh," Shiv hummed. "Kitty's got claws now," He stepped closer to her and traced her cheek. "You're all talk and no bite, Drake."

She pulled her pistol out of her back holster and pressed it against his forehead, at the same time she heard the charge of morph gun. Her eyes flickered to Jak for a second before she trained them on Shiv again. The bald man smirked at her as Razer came closer.

"This interaction bores me." Razer chuckled. "I'm thirsty," He looked to Parker. "Glad to see you're well enough to race, that crash was one for the rookie books." Parker pointed to gun at Razer, she took a breath when she felt a barrel pressed against her temple.

"Lower your weapon, boy." Razer snapped at Jak.

"Remove your gun from my girlfriend's head." Jak growled at Shiv.

Razer smirked and glanced to Shiv, he gave a slight nod and pulled his gun away from Parker's head. Parker lowered her own gun, she glared at Razer, in her peripheral, she could see Jak lowering his own weapon. She swallowed as Shiv backed up, Razer walked into the bar, followed by UR-86, then Kleiver and Edje, and finally, Shiv walked in keeping his eyes on Parker.

Parker let out a breath, she leaned against the wall. She looked to Jak as he put his weapon away, he didn't look to her as she put her gun away. "Jak, I-"

"You need to stop this recklessness." Jak snapped.

"So, you rather have me shiver in the corner like a child?" Parker snapped back. "You're not always going to be there to protect me."

"And you can't protect yourself like you used to," Jak growled. "And there's something bigger you need to protect."

Parker smirked and cradled Daxter closer. "I know he's a precious cargo."

"Not just him," Jak snarled moving towards her, she opened her mouth to comment back when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her face up, so he could kiss her. Parker let out a small whine, but he only chuckled at her, taking her head in his hands and taking more of her.

"Stop," Parker whispered, moving her face away from his. "Please…" Her voice squeaked as he pressed his forehead against her neck. She stiffened when he rested a hand against her stomach.

He moved up to her ear. "I know," He whispered.

Parker's bottom lip started to tremble. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Jak grumbled.

"Um Jak," Daxter complained, Jak stepped back from Parker as Daxter pushed the blonde away with his foot. "This wasn't the threesome I was dreaming of."

Jak chuckled. "Sorry Dax."

TBC…


	22. V is for Vendetta

Author's Note

The weather in Canada is so weird right now. It was 30 on Wednesday and then Friday it was down to 10, how the Hell am I supposed to dress for weather like this?! I hope everyone is enjoying their October, the poll is still up until October 31st. Thanks to EcoSeeker for her review!

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Twenty-Two: V is for Vendetta_

Parker stopped her car, the Bedlam, she pulled herself up on the frame and looked towards the scoreboard. Her name was accompanied by several question marks before her score came up, she screamed and threw her arms up. Her friends, Jak, Ashelin, Torn, Keira, and Sig, ran towards her, Jak at the head of the pack as she jumped off Bedlam into his arms. He stumbled back a bit as his furry rat climbed onto Parker's shoulder. _"There you have it folks,"_ GT announced. _"Parker Drake has been awarded Gold in Rush Hour, here in beautiful Spargus City! See you tomorrow night back home in Kras City, where the weather is fair and the engines roar."_

"We should've killed her when we had the chance." Shiv grumbled.

Razer smirked and let a smoke ring fill the space between him, Shiv and Cutter. He heard Kleiver slam his mug on the table beside him. "We should've locked her in the basement, eh." Kleiver shouted. "I told you a woman's place is behind a bar or on her knees."

"Where did you place again, Kleiver?" A cool voice purred from the woman beside him. She spun a gold bangle between her fingers. Her blue eyes were focused on the screen as Parker laughed with Daxter, Torn yelled at the animal before Parker grabbed Daxter and ran off screen. The camera switched to stills from the race; she held out her hand. Razer handed her the pack.

"Mrs. Grace, you haven't raced since we announced you're on our team." Razer commented the blonde took his cigarettes. She lit one and blew out the smoke.

"I have bigger fish to fry than your petty little race." Amberly answered.

"This isn't just a petty race!" Shiv snapped. "You know nothing of our city."

"I think I know too much," Amberly smirked. "You hold onto the fleeting idea that your city is the greatest on the planet." She stood and walked towards the screen. "But in reality, you know, the younglings from Haven are the new bloods you've always feared."

"What are you suggesting?" Cutter asked.

Razer watched Amberly as the red ring on her cigarette moved down the stick. She took a long puff, the screen stopping on a picture of Jak and Parker. Razer knew when that picture was snapped, it was after the Green Eco Cup. He saw them outside of the garage, Jak picked up Parker around her waist. She gave a nervous smile as Jak looked up at her with an affection reversed only for her and Daxter -and maybe the few cars he won. Amberly stood off to the side of the screen, she let out the smoke she was holding before stabbing Jak's face with the end of her cigarette. A red ring spread to engulf his face as Amberly backed away.

"I quit." She responded. She turned and walked towards Razer. "I haven't signed anything, nor will I race." She grabbed her shawl from her seat. "I have bigger fish to fry on a bigger stage with stronger allies." She walked towards the door. "When this world is bathed in my light, I will remember your kindness and show you mercy."

"Are you threatening us?" Shiv demanded, standing.

"Not at all," Amberly chuckled. "Just offering you the mercy I'm not extending to others." She turned back to them with a smile. "Just remember, Eco's dead."

* * *

The room was quiet and dim when he woke up, there was a chill in the air around him and he pulled the blanket closer to his body. Jak wasn't sure what time it was but he knew it was too early for him to be considering getting out of bed. He rolled over, reaching for Parker out of instinct and found her body. He pulled her close, he held her for a second before looking at her. Normally, she was warm beside him and grumbled about him being too cold, but this was different. She was cold and silent, he reached to his end table and switched on the lamp. Parker was pale beside him, her eyes wide and glossy. A small trail of blood ran down from her mouth, he dropped her body and skirted away from her.

Laying on the other side of the bed was a dark figure; a Cheshire smile came across the figure's face. "I win." The dark void laughed before taking out its gun and firing at him.

Jak's eyes flew open, he felt weightless as he stared at the ceiling. Another nightmare that left him frozen with fear and fury. His heart raced as he focused on letting the dream go, he took in a slow breath as he looked to his communicator, 4:37 blinked back at him. He moved his arm, it was heavy and numb under Parker. Her head rested on his pillow, his arm was snaked underneath her torso. He slowly pulled it out from underneath her and sat up. He shook out the numbness in his arm and flexed his fingers, he looked back at Parker. He wasn't sure when they finally went to bed, but it was after hours of drinking, partying and traveling back to Kras City.

The group insisted on celebrating Parker's big win, this win secured her spot in the Grand Championship. She was placed behind Sig but ahead of Rayn. She didn't drink, every time one of their friends passed her a drink, she'd pass it to Daxter or pretend to drink from it. After eating, everyone headed to the mobile garage for the after party. At some point, Parker disappeared into the depths of the garage. She remerged after an hour when they landed back in Kras, they spoke in short phrases before she went to bed first.

When he joined her, and he asked if she was okay, she only said, _"Do you think we'll be normal after any of this?"_ before nodding off. She was starting to scare him, there some something she wasn't telling him. He grabbed his tablet and went to the official racing site for Kras City, there were a few articles about racing and an interview with fans. He went to the stats section, he was ahead in every section. Closing behind him was Sig, followed by Razer, Ashelin, Parker and then Rayn.

Several sharp knocks on the door made him jump to his feet, Parker bolted up in bed and loaded a gun. "Who's there!" She shouted.

"Hotel service," A voice answered. "Mrs. Krew has called a special meeting, everyone's presence is required."

Parker groaned. "Fine, give us 5 minutes." She switched on her lamp and wrapped a blanket around herself. She looked to Jak. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," He answered, he grabbed his t-shirt. "Feeling any better?"

She shrugged. "Just tired." She yanked the door open and pulled the blanket closer, she shuffled down the hallway towards Rayn's room. Jak followed behind her, keeping an eye on the employee that followed behind them. He rested a hand on her back as she opened the door. The room was filled with their friends. Ashelin and Torn stood together near the window, Daxter slept on Rayn's bed as Tess read something from her tablet. Slim and Lena were in the corner, Lena sat in a chair and tapped her stomach. Parker sat on the bed beside Daxter as Keira, Samos and Sig approached Jak.

"Do you know why we're here?" Keira whispered to Jak.

He shook his head. "Not sure."

"Ugh," Lena groaned. "I need sleep."

"All you do is sleep." Daxter grumbled.

"I'm sorry are you growing a person inside of you!" Lena shouted.

Daxter looked to Tess. "Can I get pregnant? We didn't ask the glow boys who would be havin' the babies."

"I'm assuming it'll be me." Tess giggled.

"No more babies." Torn snapped. "We have work to do when we get back to Haven. The city's still a warzone, the few Metal Heads still around are dying off and then we'll face cleaning up the Bazaars."

"If we win." Keira mumbled.

Everyone lapped into silence. It was true, while they had a good team and were scoring high, they could lose. The doorknob jiggled before it swung open, Rayn jumped when she locked eyes with everyone in the room. "What are you guys doing in here?!" She shouted, she marched into her room and shooed Parker, Daxter and Tess off her bed.

"You called us here." Ashelin responded, marching towards Rayn. "Woke us up in the middle of the night-"

"No," Rayn snapped. "I've been working downstairs, I didn't call any of you here."

"Mizo…" Parker whispered running to the door, she yanked on the door, but it was locked. "It's not opening!" She shouted. "What are you planning?" Parker yelled towards Rayn.

"Me?!" Rayn shouted. "You're the only one in here that was on Mizo's team, maybe you're setting us up." She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Parker. "I should send you back to that bastard with your eyes gouged out."

"Hey!" Jak shouted marching towards her. "Less threats, more figuring a way out of here!"

Something outside the window ignited and sounded off with a loud bang. Jak moved to the bed, and flipped it upwards as the windows shattered, glass rained inwards as everyone in the room was thrown back slightly. Suddenly, the room was bathed in light blue, it was a smoky haze as the smoke and fire consumed the room but not touching anyone. The group stood awestruck as the fire burned out as quickly as it started, Light Eco shattered around them and fell like snow. The room was silent as everyone took in the fact they were almost dead, everyone trying to get their barning back.

Jak looked to his hands, he didn't feel Light Eco come to the surface. He felt numb, his heart racing with fear. He glanced to Torn as he chuckled.

"Quick thinking Jak," Torn laughed.

"It wasn't me." Jak whispered. He stood looking towards the door. Samos stood in awe of Parker, she glowed light blue with Light Eco. Her one hand was stretched out towards the window, the Eco started to fade away. Her skin was pale and her eyes wide as blood ran from her nose, her eyes rolled back as she dropped to the ground. Jak jumped off the bed and ran to her, Slim was next to him in a second checking her pulse.

"Shit," Slim cursed. "I should've given her an Eco blocker or something to stop her from using that Eco." He looked to Jak. "Guess Light Eco's in your DNA too."

"Are they okay?" Daxter asked.

"No," Slim ran his hand across her stomach. "Light and Green Eco do not mix well, I need to get an ultrasound." He jumped to his feet. "I have one in my room, I'll be back." The door, damaged by the bomb, took a second to open but Slim was bolting down the hallway as soon as it was open.

"Jak, my boy," Samos whispered, stepping up to Jak. "What did he mean by Light Eco is in your DNA too?" Samos looked to Daxter. "And why did you refer to her as _they_?"

Jak looked to Daxter, he gave a big shrug and held up his hands in defeat. "Um, guess who's gonna be a grandpa?" Daxter offered.

TBC…


	23. W is for Weathered

Author's Note

Annnnd I'm back! Did you miss me? I missed you guys! Nanowrimo was fun. Did I finish my novel? No, but I have a great skeleton to work off of!

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three: W is for Weathered_

When Jak first requested it, Slim thought it was a joke until he demanded it -and Slim couldn't ignore it. He filed the request and then tried to avoid the Hellfire that was going to rain down on him. She didn't question when they moved her, but when the nurse gave her a band, Slim could tell she was getting suspicious. Slim took the notes from one of the nurses, her Light Eco levels were higher then he wanted and her Green Eco levels were dropping.

"Isn't she one of the racers?" A nurse asked.

Slim nodded. "One of the best."

"I'll call the Commissioner of Racing."

"Someone's already called."

The nurse stood. "Who? You're the only person she's had contact with." She held out Parker's file to him. "Aren't you the referring doctor?"

Slim didn't answer, he walked away from the nurse's station. Parker's room wasn't far from the station, he walked into the room. Jak and Daxter sat in the chair next to the bed, Daxter was tossing ice chips at Parker, she caught them with her tongue. She laughed and tossed one to Daxter, he jumped back and caught it.

"Forget racing, let's make this a sport!"

"Okay," Parker smiled, she turned to Jak. "Your turn!"

He smirked. "No."

"Are you guys having fun?" Slim asked taking a seat on a spinning stool.

"I'd rather be on the track." Parker grinned. "We have a race in the Icelands in three hours."

Slim glanced to Jak, before looking back to Parker. "I have some good news. Baby is healthy and safe; your Light Eco levels are very high but we can control that with meds. I have bad news too."

"What?" Parker gasped. "Is there something-"

"I called the Commissioner." Jak interrupted.

"You did what?" She demanded.

"You're not racing anymore."

"Like Hell I'm not!" She shouted. "We're supposed to be a team!"

"Not when you're pregnant."

"You did this to me!"

"We did this together!" He shouted back. "I remember you being a willing participant in everything."

"I hate you." She snarled, grabbing the ice bucket from Daxter and threw it at Jak. "You bastard! You said we'd work together! I earned my spot! I earned everything! Between the kidnapping and-"

Slim stood. "Code White!" He yelled, he touched Parker's arm. "Please, calm down."

"No!" She shouted at him. "I'm not staying here! Bring me my clothes, right now!"

"Jak, you need to go. Now." Slim ordered.

"I'm going with him." Parker replied, three nurses ran in. She stopped when she saw them, two male nurses and one female. She looked to Slim, panic filled her face and she paled. "Slim you didn't, please tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry Park," Slim whispered. "I thought you were going to die."

"I wasn't bleeding, I'm breathing, alive, please Slim, I'll stay in the garage."

"You haven't been cleared." One of the nurses said. "You need to lay down and rest."

"No." Parker shouted, climbing out of her bed. "I will not stay here."

"What's going on?" Jak asked.

"Nothing." Slim shouted. "Both of you, out now."

"No!" Parker screamed. "Please Jak, don't leave me here! Please!" She ran towards him, the nurses grabbed her. She screeched and kicked at the nurses.

"Let's push ketamine," One ordered.

"Not a lot," Slim shouted running to her bedside as they laid her down. "She's at the end of the first trimester."

"We do things a little differently here." The female nurse said. "And we know the risks, she needs to calm herself. Back away from our patient, doctor."

Parker continued to scream as more nurses came running into the room. Slim backed up, stepping out of the room. Jak followed closely after, he leaned against the wall. The door swung close as Parker's screams died out.

"Is she always this difficult?" Jak asked.

"Sometimes." Slim whispered. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Jak hated rallies.

It was always the same, a running race of smashing into the highest car to get more points. Daxter decided to sit out of this race, so instead of the fun commentary from his best friend; he was left with his own thoughts.

And his thoughts only went to a few places.

First, there was Mizo and his goonies breathing down his neck. He was sure that they were the ones who killed GT. Blitz's father. They wanted something from Rayn, something that they fought tooth and nail for. He hated the looks he got from Razor and his men, the way they threatened Daxter and Parker burned him to his core. Daxter was always at his side, or shoulder if you want to get technical, and he didn't need to worry about his best friend getting into the trouble Parker would get into. Keeping her locked up in a hospital until all of this was over wasn't his best idea but it was the safest.

Finally, his mind went to the poison. The effects were stronger now, bruises took longer to heal, and he could take a nap anywhere at any time. He could see it in his friends too, the always hyper and energetic Daxter began to slow down. In the beginning, Daxter would always want to go to a club but now he just goes back to the hotel with Tess. Even Keira has become less excited by the cars, sure she's invested but she can't seem to get to vigour she used to have.

A siren went off overhead, alerting Jak to the end of the race. He looked to his score, a silver medal and a prize money appeared on his screen. He groaned and dropped his head on the steering wheel, it didn't affect his standing in the finale, but it still affected his overall score. He drove towards the garage and listened to the invite to another race in his area. All he really wanted to do was sleep, take a short nap and pretend he knew what he was doing another day.

Three people stood in the garage, Lena, in an office chair. She typed on her tablet and glanced up only when Jak pulled in. Behind Lena was Dash, her brother and long-time friend of Parker's. He didn't look too impressed, he wore the new Freedom League uniform, dark blue with stripes of gold and black. Keira stood next to Dash, she looked down at her own tablet, her face red and her jaw set. Daxter sat on her shoulder, looking at the tablet before jumping off Keira's shoulder and onto Jak's.

"So, what happened out there?" Daxter asked. "Next time I'll drive."

"Sure, thing Dax," Jak looked to Dash. "Haven't seen you around."

Dash shrugged. "I'm a busy guy. Sometimes people forget I exist and shit." He glanced nudged his sister. "Hey, don't you want to tell him what Slim said?"

"Parker's sedated," Lena grumbled. "Everything's normal, blah, blah, blah. Feel free to visit whenever you want." She rested the tablet on her stomach and looked up to her brother. "Can we go back to the medical bay? I'm not feeling well."

"Sure," Dash answered. "Keira you are coming?"

"Yes." She answered curtly, turning on her heels and walking towards the medical bay.

"Keira, wait!" Jak called to her. She didn't stop but picked up her pace, Jak ran after her, catching up to her quickly. He grabbed her arm as she spun around, he held onto her as the pain spread across his face. She yanked her arm away and stepped back. He touched his jaw, where the pain seemed to start from. He looked to her, he expected her to be crying, to be milking her lost girlfriend status. Instead, she looked like a rabid dog, ready to tear him apart if he made any sudden moves. He nodded and rubbed his jaw. "Okay, yes, I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more!" Keira shouted. "You were my first love, I thought it would be me and you in the end." She turned her back to him. "I hate everything about you." She snarled. "From your powers, your choice in companionship and the fact you're blind to all of this. Once we win the races, I never want to see you again." She stomped off, leaving Jak and the rest with only her words. When did their relationship start to fade away? Was it when they landed in Haven? It could've been when she saw him for what he really was.

Although, he was sure it was when he took Parker's hand in the middle of the raids.

"You're not having the best luck with the ladies." Daxter huffed.

"Don't worry," Lena called out. "I promise I won't hit you."

"Good." Jak growled. "I'm getting tired of being the bad guy."

* * *

She traced the white feather on her arm, following every curve and avoiding the scars from the many years of abuse Parker had faced. She looked angelic in her white tank top, her hair flowed over her shoulders and covered her heart monitors. The blanket settled around her stomach, slightly raised but still moving with every breath she took. An IV line came out of her arm, a bit of red lined the tube, but it was mostly filled with a clear liquid.

Amberly pulled the blanket a bit higher, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Perfect," She whispered. "Now, let's get you a bit more comfortable." She dropped a bag on the bed near Parker's feet. "While I'm excited to an Auntie twice over, I'm a bit pissed it had to be Jak's spawn." Amberly opened the bag, she fumbled for a minute before pulling out a needle. She pulled the cap off and flicked the liquid inside. "I hate doing this to you, but I need you to be ready when they come."

Amberly stood, she pulled on Parker's IV and uncapped line. "You're going to be my right hand, the Rook to my Queen." She pushed the needle into the IV. "Eco is dead, but we'll live in glory and ash." Amberly pushed the plunger down, the shimmering Dark Eco entered the IV line. Parker's heart rate jumped but steadied itself. Amberly smiled and pulled the needle out, she tossed it into the trash.

"Excuse me," A nurse called from the doorway. "Visiting hours are over."

Amberly nodded at her. "Just saying goodnight to my sister," The nurse smiled and walked away. Amberly sat on the bed, she pushed Parker's hair back finding the disgusting dread with the pearl in it. She laid it flat against Parker's neck. Amberly picked up her bag, finding her tiny blush scissors. She leaned over Parker, cutting at her hair just above the pearl. "Daxter and Parker went to Kras, to hear a loser's will," She took the lock of hair and dropped it in her bag. "Daxter fell down, died in the night and Jak's head came tumbling after."

Amberly bent over Parker again, kissing her forehead. "And then Amberly drank her wine from his skull."

TBC…


	24. X is for Xanthippe

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Twenty-Four: X is for Xanthippe_

Jak shivered against the cold, he looked to the sky as a horn went off. The moon was a sliver cut out in the night sky, a few rouge snowflakes fell around him as he watched the sky. Two more nights until a new moon, two more nights until the final race. The race that would determine if he would live to see his next birthday or if he would be watching Mizo laugh at him in his final moments.

Jak looked to the racetrack, Torn drove towards the garage as Sig drove out. Their cars paused for a second before continuing their own paths. He tapped his arm, counting the seconds between the breaks. He'd already taken the Freeze Rally challenge, it made up for his last race in Kras City. That was three races ago, two more until the Grand Prix. He would win for his friends and head back to Spargus to live a somewhat normal life.

"It's pretty isn't it?" A voice asked from behind him.

Fury boiled inside of him at the sound of her voice, he considered turning around and shooting her in the head. He calmed his racing heart, noting the two men behind her, most likely armed. She walked into the room, standing beside him. Her blonde hair pinned behind her ears, she pulled her fur jacket closer to her body.

Amberly smiled up at the moon. "Ramsey used to tell us a story, about a lonely girl in a moon who fell in love with a shining star." She glanced to Jak. "She fell in love with the sun, but they can never be together because of Earth. Reminds me of you and Parker."

"We are together." Jak snapped.

"You'd think so but no." She looked down to the racetrack and sighed. "Erol would've loved this. The racing, the sport and nights like these." She turned and leaned against the railing. "I'm sure he would've taken Parker out of the running by now." She smiled. "She would've stewed in the garages, cursing his every win but with a smile on her face. That's how they were. Always angry at each other but hopelessly in love. Tonight is like the night at the bar." She groaned. "I was so mad at her, but they were so drunk, so dumb." She sighed. "All of us were like that, so dumb and young."

"Another lifetime," Jak turned to her.

She nodded. "A lifetime I would've preferred." She looked at him. "Seeing you in this moonlight, I could start to understand why Parker loves you." She stood. "There's something devilishly pure about you as if you could pluck the moon from the sky and give it to her."

"Good night Amberly," He grounded out and turned to walk out.

"You're worse then Erol." She called after him.

"Yes, you've made that very clear."

"At least he saved her from the hospital," Amberly chuckled. "You shoved her back in."

Jak stopped. Erol saved her from the hospital? Which hospital? And when? He turned towards Amberly, she was smiling at him with a toothy grin. "What are you talking about?"

"That hospital, same one she was stuck in for… about two months until Erol, the Wolves and I came to rescue her." Amberly stood. "Sure, the Wolves started a fire, but they've rebuilt that wing and the hospital still stands. Erol stole the files from the doctors, they called it the Eco Projects. They infused infants with Eco, and the mother's as well."

"Maddox…" Jak whispered.

Amberly smiled. "Yes, the baby she adopted until he died in her arms." She stepped up to him. "In the same hospital, you left her in. I heard she screamed and begged for you take her with you. Imagine what that must be like, watching the man you love leave you in the hellhole you escaped only three years ago."

"You're lying." He snarled.

"Have I ever lied when it comes to Parker?" Amberly asked.

"Slim suggested that hospital."

"Slim was the attending when Erol brought her back," She stepped around him. "We went over her files with a fine-tooth comb. If she didn't have her Eco powers, she'd be dead right now." Amberly walked to the door and stopped. "Everyone knows what happened to her. The things they took, and now you'll always be a part of that memory. I expect you to win this next chapter of our lives and when you do, I will be waiting." He didn't watch her go, he just leaned on the railing and waited until the last of the rallies were over.

"Fuck." Jak cursed. She begged him, pleaded for him to take her with him. She promised she'd stay in the hotel and garage, she was terrified, with good reason. He ran from the balcony, he needed to be sure. Amberly liked to play mind games with him.

He made it downstairs when another horn went off, Sig came racing into the garage letting off a round of cheers. He scanned the crowd, spotting Slim with Ashelin and Torn, he gave a laugh and nudged Ashelin. She rolled her eyes while the two men laughed louder. Jak grabbed Slim by the collar of his coat, he pushed him back until he was against the wall.

"Tell me it's not true!" Jak shouted. "Tell me we didn't leave her in that Hellhole for a second time!"

Slim frowned. "I'm sorry. The doctor was a fellow when Parker was there, he just wanted to study her to see the after effects."

"WHAT?!"

"He promised he wouldn't hurt her!" Slim answered. "He was stunned when he heard she was pregnant. He said it shouldn't have happened!"

"And you believed him?!" Jak shouted again, he dropped Slim and stepped back. He looked around the garage, Ashelin avoided his gaze. He looked to Torn, he lowered his head and touched Ashelin's back. Lena cried near the cars, Keira rubbed her back as Jak looked to Sig. He stared at their friends with the same shock he had. He should've known. All of them were thick as thieves. They worked together during the years before he came to the city. They were all friends, they planned the experiments and knew about their origins. "You all knew, didn't you?"

"It was for her own good." Rayn spoke, she stepped towards him. "She's a grenade. She would've destroyed all of us. Also, who knows if she really has changed sides. She could be a mole for Mizo."

"I can't believe this…" He muttered to himself. He stepped back from Slim, before running from his friends. He felt a thump on his shoulder, he slowed a bit to let Daxter get into a good position. He needed to get Parker out of there and focus on getting back to Spargus. His family, his _new_ family. "I'm so stupid." Jak growled.

"No." Daxter murmured. "They tricked you."

"I've become so naïve since coming to Kras."

"We've all been," Daxter responded softly. "I think there's a Hellcat leaving soon."

"Good," Jak stopped at the exit, the sprawling landscape was white against the overhead lights of the race compound. "I can't let her stay another night." He opened his hand showing Daxter the gift Amberly gave him. "Amberly was able to get to her, who else has access?"

* * *

The hospital's lights were low, dim in the darkness of the night. Jak and Daxter kept to the dark halls, keeping low as they hurried along. He could hear the distance sounds of heart monitors, the soft whispers of nurses came from the dens they worked from. He hoped the doctors didn't transfer her to another wing, he paused outside of her room, glancing down the hall as Daxter jumped off his shoulder.

"I'll keep look out," Daxter whispered.

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"Just name the kid after me." Daxter smirked. "Daxter Junior."

Jak chuckled. "Maybe a middle name?"

"Maybe next child."

"Can we make it to next week before you start planning a family for us?" Jak asked slipping into the room.

Daxter's hope for the future was refreshing, he wanted to hope for the future too but every time he considered what was in the future, he'd get slapped in the face by reality. He thought he and Parker would be happy in Spargus but he had a feeling it wouldn't last. Between the attack in the forest and the continuous nightmares, he didn't think they'd ever get back to normal. Jak looked back as Daxter darted between the doors, he heard the skirting along the floor as Jak went to the only bed in the room.

Parker slept on her side, facing the door and holding onto a pillow. The IV in her hand was dark with a bruise. Jak stopped beside the bed. If he wanted to, he could just leave now. He could just leave Parker here, return to the races and move on with his life. He could choose the life Keira had planned for them. Did he forgive her for what she had done? He spends all his time with her, he slept with her and he's saved her life hundreds of times. Did that count towards something?

Parker moved, rolling onto her back and letting out a sigh. Jak stepped up to the bed, he knew he couldn't just leave her here -even if he wanted revenge. He pulled on the heart monitors, tossing them to the side. He turned off the monitor and pulled on her IV line, he'd seen the line before. He twisted the cap off, pulling on the line to release it. He'd seen Lena do it a couple of times, she would cap the end and wrap it up.

"Jak?" Parker whispered. He looked at her. She was awake, pushing herself up as Jak pushed the blankets off her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He smirked. "Another rescue."

"Can't rescue the damsel when you're the witch who locked her up."

"Are you going to be sarcastic or do you want to be rescued?"

"I'm not sure." She whispered, laying back against the bed. "I'm safe here… out of reach of all the things that go bump at night."

"I know what happened here."

She looked at him. "Erol, he rescued me." She rested her hand on her stomach. "I had surgery that morning, they took eggs." She closed her eyes. "Then someone burned the hospital done... and then I woke in Haven."

"I rather not burn down a hospital." He answered, he took her arm and pulled her up. "Can you stand?" She nodded and pushed herself off the bed, she wobbled a bit but was steady. Jak reached behind her, pulling the blanket off the bed. "It's cold out."

"Thanks," She whispered, she pointed to a small table. "Grab those meds, I'm gonna need them for after." She moved around the bed, she stumbled a bit and grabbed the bed. Jak shoved the meds into his pocket, he came around the bed as she wobbled.

"I think you're still drugged."

"When did the Precursors come back?"

"Alright, c'mon here." Jak lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you want more drugs?"

"I like 'em," She smiled. "I can share," She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I can give it mouth to mouth."

"What's wrong with her?" Daxter climbed up Jak's body, resting on his shoulder as they ran down the hallway.

"She's stoned."

"No," She giggled bumping her nose against his chin. "I'm happy to see ya!"

"I like stoned Parker." Daxter laughed, he jumped into Parker's lap. "Can we keep stoned Parker?"

"I like being stoned," Parker mumbled. "Did you win the Iceland race?"

"Of course."

"Was I missed?"

"Kind of…"

"I like the idea of that," She whispered. "Am I still banned from racing?"

"Are you still pregnant?" He asked.

"Why does Torn get to race then?" She asked.

TBC...


	25. Y is for Yesterday

**_The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Twenty-Five: Y is for Yesterday_

The city was abuzz with the news of Jak possibly taking the title at the races. They broke out those pathetic posters of Jak and Daxter during the Haven races. The new posters weren't that different. While the boys looked older, they still had that sly look in their eyes. Parker's posters were vandalized, red spray paint x-ed out her face. It made Amberly sick, she ripped Jak's poster from the wall and crumbled it into a ball.

"That's not going to make your Jak problem go away." A voice said from behind her.

She tossed it down the street. "It was worth a shot." She glanced the shadowy figure. "Isn't it cliched to hide in the shadows during a clandestine meeting?"

The voice chuckled. "Very cliched, but I know you're being watched."

"Almost all the time." She laughed. "It's like they think I'm a traitor or something."

"Well, you've proven yourself untrustworthy several times."

She shrugged. "You say untrustworthy and I say ambitious." She motioned to the poster. "Who else is going to force these losers to see they've put their faith in the wrong person?" She turned back to them. "When Eco is dead, I will be the one on the posters. I will be the one saving the day, and I will be the one who gets her acknowledgment."

"What about my problem?"

"Hopefully they win this challenge and they'll be able to visit." She turned back to the shadow. "They'll kill themselves and take your problem with them. Then we'll rule together."

"Good. Hopefully, I'll see you soon?"

"Bet on it," Amberly answered. "If I know Jak, and unfortunately I do, he won't let a title like this slip through his fingers."

* * *

Parker stood for the final list was posted. The last three races were torture, they travelled to the Icelands, Haven and finally stopped in Spargus to get a final capture the power cell event. Most of the team got stuck in silver or bronze during the first two events, but she held her breath as the names dropped in. The fourth was Razer, bronze was Ashelin, silver was Jak and gold was Sig.

She screamed, throwing her arms around Lena as the whole garage burst into cheers. Slim's mouth dropped open, he just stared at the racers list. Parker ran through the crowd, stopping briefly at the cars parked ahead of her.

She spotted the Javelin X coming in, she bounced on her feet as Jak and Daxter got out. The cheering got louder as Daxter climbed onto the car, he blew kisses and waved the team. She could see Jak scanning the crowd, she assumed he was looking for her. She stayed where she was, trying to blend in with the other people that surrounded the winners. She kept stepping back until she met the wall, from afar she watched as Jak and Daxter walked towards their friends. Sig wrapped the boys a big hug, lifting Jak off the ground before patting him on the back. Sig says something, something that makes Jak nod and bows his head. Lena jumps on Ashelin, she's jumping up and down as the redhead glares at her.

Parker smiled. She remembered the days when it was just the four of them. Ashelin, Lena, Amberly and herself. It was always supposed to be them until the end but then the world flipped. So many things fell out of place for the better. Torn chose to betray Praxis, he was an important piece in bringing peace to the city. She looked to Jak and Daxter, they stood with Samos and Keira. Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder, he pointed at Samos and started shouting.

Daxter shouted. "You knew this was gonna happen."

"I know many things," Samos answered. "And if I knew it would endanger my daughter, don't you think I'd stop it?"

"He has a point," Parker smirked, she stayed a step away from the Sandover group. "Do you really think he'd risk Keira's life?"

Daxter pointed at her. " _You_ stay out of this."

Parker looked to Samos. "Is this what you thought would happen?" She asked.

Samos glared at her, he looked to Keira then back to her. "No, and I wish I did something different to stop you."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Keira questioned.

"Her," Samos said motioning to Parker.

She looked to Jak as he stepped beside her, she felt him rest a hand on her hip. "She hasn't done anything wrong." Jak said looking between her and Samos.

She looked back to Samos, he stomped his cane. "When I was here the first time, the Drakes were a simple fairy tale. A family whose legacy dried up years ago. I expected it when I came back, but instead when I landed, I heard Erol talking to Praxis about a certain girl, I knew something went awry."

"I don't understand…" Keira whispered.

Samos looked to his daughter. "She wasn't supposed to be here. Everything she's done, it wouldn't have happened."

Keira looked at her. "Jak wouldn't be like this."

"If I wasn't here someone else would've picked up the slack." Parker snapped.

"But you've changed everything!" Keira shouted.

"I did it for the better!" Parker shouted back. "Do you think I enjoy watching my friends and family suffer under the Baron's rule? No! I worked hard, got my ass handed to me at every turn. I helped the DWP because it was the only light at the tunnel at the time." She advanced on Keira. "You landed in Lena's garage scared, we were going to throw you to the Slums, but we took pity on you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Yes you did." Parker snapped. "You begged us not to turn you over to the guard." She turned to Jak. "I sent that cannister back because I believed the Precursors would help. I believed they knew what was best, and you know what? They did! We're all standing here because someone before me sent that canister back. Was it me? I don't know but I sure hope so."

"Wait a second," Samos stepped up to her. "What do you mean sent the canister back?"

She looked to Jak and Daxter. "That canister you found on Misty Island, I sent it back." She pointed to Jak. "You used it to defend yourself against a Lurker," She looked to Daxter. "Which caused him to knock into you and turn you into a Precursor."

"We wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you!" Keira shouted.

"No..." Samos whispered. "We would have died because of Gol and Maia."

"And everything comes full circle," Parker answered. "Doesn't matter who did what or when," She looked to Jak. "The things I've done were for my survival and the survival of those I love. Amberly, Lena, Ashelin, Torn, the Wolves, and Erol were the people I cared for. I was sure we'd die in the Metal Head War, and I was content with that." She motioned to him. "Then you fell from the sky, someone who could save our city. We didn't see the pain it would cause you, we just wanted to feel safe."

"You locked my father in a cell." Keira snapped. "How do you justify that?"

"I didn't throw any old man in a cell." She smirked. "My hands are clean of that."

"Wow, out of all the evil things you've done you get a pass for not imprisoning an old man."

"C'mon Squeaker!" Lena shouted. "It's time to enjoy your last night alive!"

She looked to the group, Ashelin spoke to Sig who was laughing at something Slim was saying. Torn was on his communicator like always, she smiled and shook her head. "You can hate me all you want, and I'd totally understand if you'd want nothing to do with me." She held up her hands, palms facing them. "But just know I never acted alone, my hands may be red but that's what it took to be a Krizmon Guard."

* * *

"You told them everything?" Ashelin asked. Parker didn't look away from her sweating drink, sparkling water with lemon for her. She watched as the lemon bobbed around the ice, the carbonation popped around the glass's rim and danced along the ice. "Did you tell them about the first time you were in Kras?"

"That the idea for the DWP came from here?" Parker asked. "No. They didn't need to know that. I also don't want to think about those few months."

Ashelin nodded. "Fair enough." She leaned against the table. "Any idea what you're having?"

"Nothing at this point," Parker grumbled. "I could be dead tomorrow."

"We all could be dead tomorrow," Torn responded sitting in the booth with them. "At least we know who our friends are and who are the pretenders."

"Do I make it on that list?" Parker asked with a smirk.

"If you promise to behave on the radio."

"The dynamic duo is here," Ashelin announced. Parker lifted her head, she spotted Jak and Daxter walking in. They spoke to Sig, who nodded thoughtfully at Jak's words. Keira followed behind, she was on her tablet and kept her head down, walking away from the boys. Parker rested her head on her hands; she watched Jak scan the bar waiting for his eyes to land on her. He skipped over her and looked to the booth next to them, she followed his gaze, he was watching GT Blitz and Pecker.

"Jak knows what I'm talkin' about!" GT laughed as he came closer.

"Over these past few weeks, I've found out who my friends really are."

GT chuckled. "Oh please, the B.S. meter has really pegged now. We'll see how your so-called friendships hold up after Mizo breaks the news that he's bringing in a surprise driver for the final race."

"And we'll leave him pissin' in his boots like all of his other racers!" Daxter laughed jumping on the table, he grabbed a drink from Torn and held it up to the group. "To us! The best damn team on this planet. Here's the fast cars, unlimited drinks, hot women and trophies that'll look great in my bar!"

Torn snatched his drink back. "What makes you think you can have the trophy in the bar?"

"Because it belongs there," Daxter smiled, he held out his hands. "Just picture it, sitting beside Metal Kor's head."

"It'll be in my garage." Lena purred. "Where my trophy for the last race Haven hosted should've been."

"You lost fair and square!" Daxter shouted.

"You cheated!" Lena shouted back.

* * *

"I knows I sand I'd only drinkie 2 beers tonight," Slim grumbled into Parker's shoulder. "But after Dax starteded that drink-king game, I drank 10!" He laughed into Parker's ear.

"Yes, I know Slim, I was there." She mumbled as Lena opened the door to their room.

"I drank Sig under the table!"

"No, honey, you fell under the table and continued to drink." Lena snapped.

"But I still wins." He laughed as Parker dragged him into the room, he stumbled around before looking to Lena. "Guess who's drunk?!"

"I guess Slim?" Lena asked drily.

"You're damn right!" He laughed, he ran at the bed and threw himself on it. He bounced once and settled into the middle of the bed. "We needs to wins tomorrow because our friends will…"

"Do you remember when we were the drunk ones and Amberly had to drag us around?" Parker asked.

"Now we have to be responsible." Lena snorted. "Babies are such buzzkills." She motioned to the couch. "Are you going to sleep here?"

"No, I'm going back to my room."

"But Jak left with Keira."

"Who has her own room." Parker snapped. "I can sleep in my own room or I'll go to the garage and sleep there."

"Parker," Lena whispered. "Please come here instead of sleeping in a cold garage."

"Nachos!" Slim shouted. "That's what Ashelin was talking about." He crawled the edge of the bed. "Lena, can we get nachos?"

"No. You're getting two bottles of water and sleep."

"Water with vodka?"

"Never mix drinks Slim," Parker called back as she walked to the door, she didn't stop when Lena called her name. She just let the door close behind her and continued to walk down the hall. Six doors down was her room, she wasn't sure if she should pack up to go home and plan for the rest of her life or settle in and wait for death.

The sensations of her first death by the poison still raced in the back of her head, would she die and then come back like last time? Over and over until she lost count? She shuddered at the thought, unlocking the door to her room. She tossed the key card onto the small table by the door. It would the last time she got to come into the room, either she'd be going back home tomorrow or laying in the bottom of the ocean -or wherever Mizo chooses to dump the bodies of the losers.

"When did you start hiding in the shadows?" She whispered pulling off her jacket.

"I'm not hiding," Jak answered. "Just drinking in the dark, waiting for you and watching the night."

She switched the light on. "Oh please, this relationship's never going to work if we're both melancholy."

He sat near the window, he claimed to be drinking but she saw no glass or bottle. She shuddered under his gaze, she could feel him looking her up and down. She walked towards him, stopping near the end of the bed and continuing past him to the window. She trailed her finger along the arm of the chair, she felt Jak touch her, but she pulled her hand away. She stood in front of the window, crossing her arms and looking into the night.

Somewhere out there was the antidote to the poison, just waiting to be awarded to them at the end of the line. They could take the trophy home with them and never return to the city again. Although, she knew Mizo wouldn't give up the title that easily, he would come after them for a rematch. After that, they could finally put this behind them and go back to the normal wor-

She straightened when she felt the zipper on her dress being pulled down. "You think too much," Jak growled from behind her. "I know what you're thinking about."

"And I know what you're thinking about." She echoed.

He chuckled. "It's not that hard to figure it out." A hand travelled around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "This won't be our last night together."

"I wasn't thinking about that." She pulled away from him. She ran her fingers around her wrist, stopping in the middle of the room to stare at the bed. Jak's shadow loomed across the bed, she stared for a while, unsure what to do next and where to step.

"You're scared of something," Jak whispered, coming up behind her. "Scared of the same thing we all are, and I'm shocked you doubt my ability to win."

Parker turned to face him. "I'm not doubting that. I'm doubting Krew's promise. I've been burned by him before and I don't trust that he'll give us the antidote. His last screw you."

"We'll deal with it."

She looked at him. "What about what Samos said? I'm not supposed to be here."

"Maybe I did something in the past, something for the better." He moved to her, picking her up lips locking in a fervent kiss. Anxiety rose in her chest as they sat on the bed, he broke the kiss and traced her collarbone. "I don't know what I did but I'd do it again."

"I'm scared."

"You've never said that before."

"Well I am now." She whispered, her fingers trembled as she traced his shirt. "I'm scared that yesterday will be our last."

He chuckled and pulled her dress over her head, he did the same with his shirt, tossing them both to the floor. He pressed her into the bed. "Then let's make tonight count." He growled into her ear. She nodded. He slipped an arm underneath her and pulled at her clothes. She bit her lip, what if the poison was a fake and they were working themselves to death for nothing? What if the antidote didn't work? Maybe she could sneak off and do more research on-

"Stop thinking about tomorrow." Jak added.

She chuckled. "You know me too well."

TBC...


	26. Z is for Zero

Author's Note

Well, I've returned. Again. I feel like my stay with this site comes and goes in waves. Thank you to everyone who has been reading to this point:EcoSeeker, Sandninjabunny, and Chiyouko. I hope everyone will follow me into the next adventure. The next book and last book will be **_The ABC's of the Mercifully Wicked._**

If you want more stories by me, go to Wattpad and lookup Kat_Rook, that's where I'm writing as of right now for non-fanfiction stories.

Also, all of you should watch superbutterbuns on youtube. She's hilarious and does the best review of the whole Jak and Daxter series, as well as Kingdom Hearts, Ratchet and Clank. *She also hates the Lost Frontier but I have ideas for it. MUWHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

 ** _The ABC's of Orderly Chaos_**

 _Chapter Twenty-Six: Z is for Zero_

It hurt to sleep on her back, she tried very hard to avoid it, but she found herself on her back anyways. There was a weight on her midsection, she opened her eyes and looked down. A mass of blonde and green hair tickled her arms and hands as she tried to move it. Jak grumbled and held her tighter, she groaned and tried to sit up.

"Jak, get up."

"No," He grumbled.

"It's morning."

"Don't care." He shifted, pulling her off the pillows. She crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling. "The race isn't until the evening."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Aren't you even going to consider checking the Javelin X?"

"Do I have to distract you like I did last night?"

She rested her arm on her eyes, closing them against the harsh light of the morning. Her whole body her and she was tired on a level she never felt. It seemed like every bone in her body ached, even with her limited movements her legs felt heavy and her stomach flipped as she breathed against Jak's weight. Where he laid it hurt the most, even the gentlest touch he was doing, trailing his fingers along her hip, was painful.

"I'm in-" She began when she felt something hot fall on her stomach, in the same moment Jak sat up, got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He pulled the door close, it rattled the room as she looked down at her stomach. Reddish purple blood beaded down her side, she wiped at it with her hand. It wasn't hers, she wasn't injured.

She jumped at the sound of retching and gagging sound followed quickly by several barking coughs. She swung her legs around; the floor was cold as she stood and approached the bathroom. The vomiting had stopped but the coughs continued. She considered knocking, even raising her fist but she lowered it. She went to the room's bar cart, she took a towel and a glass. She went back to the door and knocked softly, she didn't wait for his answer and opened the door.

Jak glared towards her as she crossed the threshold. He sat on the floor next to the toilet, he leaned against the bathtub as she set the towel on the counter. She could see in the toilet had vomit in it, mostly a pinkish hue most likely some blood. She wet the towel and filled the glass with cool water, she took both to him. Kneeling in front of him and offering him the glass.

He smirked. "When did our roles switch?" He asked taking the glass.

"Whenever one of us is hurt." She answered wiping the blood from his cheek. "I'm just more accident-prone."

He touched her cheek. "Is the poison hurting you?" He asked. "You're very pale."

"I'm just tired. I hope I don't sleep through the race."

"You better not."

She took his chin, applying a little pressure to emphasize her point. "Then make it worth my wild, Jak"

* * *

Jak watched the final touches being put on the racetrack from the garage. He found a small room that the crew used, the bed seemed somewhat clean, so he rested Parker there. After they cleaned themselves off, they got dressed and made their way to the garage. Parker passed out on the ride here, falling asleep the second the left the hotel for hopefully the last time. He carried her to the room, locking the door behind them. He needed some quiet time, some silence and peace. He watched people stream into the stadium, he sat on the window's sill and waited.

A soft knock came from the door, it startled him, he must've fallen asleep too. He looked to the bed, Parker still slept, undisturbed by the knocking. It was very unlike her to sleep through something like that, he usually jumped to her feet with a weapon in hand to defend herself.

Jak walked to her, sitting on the bed's edge, he touched her cheek. She was warm to the touch, she was getting paler and he was starting to feel the same way. The knock came again. He got up and opened the door, Daxter and Tess both came in.

His best friend looked sick too, while he couldn't see if he was pale or not, he could tell that Daxter was moving a bit slower. He looked and sounded tired as he spoke, "So this is where you've been hiding."

Jak nodded. "We've been here for a while."

"Um," Tess began. "Did you vomit this morning?"

Jak looked to Daxter. "Were you sick this morning?"

Daxter nodded. "Yes. You?" Jak nodded. Daxter looked to Parker. "What about her?"

"Exhaustion mostly," Jak answered looking down at Parker. "She's been sleeping since we left the hotel this morning. I think she's running a fever too."

"Do you think she'll sleep through the race?" Tess asked.

Jak thought about it, if she could sleep through the rest of this time and not experience any pain, she could just slip away like the rest of the group. He shrugged, answering Tess' question. "I'm not sure."

"Should we wake her?" Tess asked as she shifted on the bed, rolling to face away from the group. She began to cough, she sat up and covered her mouth. Jak recognized that coughing, he grabbed the garbage bin and offered it to her. She hugged it as she vomited, Jak sat beside her as she trembled with the violent actions.

When she stopped, Jak took the bin and placed it on the ground. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, looking away from her friends. "When did we get to the garage?" She whispered.

"An hour ago." He answered.

"Did I sleep through the race?"

"No."

All their communicators went off, they didn't have to look at them to know:

It was showtime.

While Jak and the rest were doing their final check throughs, Parker was fitted for her headset and testing her microphone. Lena spun in her spinning chair, spinning away from Parker and back ever so often. Parker oversaw Jak, Sig, and Torn. Ashelin asked to be under Lena's care, as did Rayn and racer listed as unknown.

Parker pulled her jacket closer against her, shivering into it as the newest list of racers came up. Mizo, sure enough, added another racer to his roster, kicking Shiv out and leaving the space as unknown as well. Mizo's tech team left the station, working across the checkered line in another tower.

"You're looking pale." Lena said, snapping Parker out of her own world.

"I'm tired of people saying I look pale." She snapped. "I'm fucking dying."

The girls lulled into a quiet, Parker stared at her controls. One of her lights blinked out of order, stuttering to life only to be snuffed out before it could catch up. It did the cycle over and over, Parker could relate. She felt so out of control of her own life, so broken that she wasn't even sure where she'd lay her head tonight.

A knock made her spin in her own chair. Dash stood there, he didn't look too impressed nor did he seem excited to see his sisters. "Raid is calling you guys back."

"Rayn?" Parker asked.

Dash shrugged. "Whatever her name is."

Parker got up, she followed Dash and Lena. She linked her arms with his, they laughed and pushed each other. Every so often, Dash would toss a glance back at Parker before continuing down the hallway. They entered the grand hall, like so many times before, in silence. The whole crew stood together watching highlights of the racing season, she spotted Jak with Torn on the outskirts of the group. They were both watching Ashelin, she held her head in-between her knees. Parker spotted a garbage bin next to her. Parker took her place amongst the higher seats, she knitted her fingers together and leaned against the bars. She watched the screen, looking for her own clips but doubted she'd see any.

"I'm racing today." Keira whispered next to her, Parker glanced to the teal-haired girl. She sat next to her, setting a drink down in front of Parker. "Rayn authorized it."

"My ability to care about petty things has dried up." Parker answered pushing the drink back towards Keira.

"I believe he can win."

"He better win," Parker snorted. "Or I'm going to be a very angry ghost."

"-6 _season!"_ GT Blitz announced, the channel switching to his face. _"The winner here will take home all the marbles and virtually run Kras City when it's all over. The losers on the other hand- oh wait! There's been a late entry for the Mizo Team! Sources say this mysterious wheel jockey is one of the best in the world, so stay tuned for all the death and destruction!"_

Krew's image popped up. _"Well, it's the final race, eh? It all comes down to this. I just hope I didn't miss calculate the poison's potency."_ He chuckled. _"Win quickly and save yourselves! I want that trophy!"_

"I don't feel too good." Daxter pipped from the floor.

"Me either." Ashelin added.

"Your father's agent better have those antidote waiting at the finish line." Jak snapped at Rayn.

"I've got your back, Jak." Sig responded.

"And I've got yours." Ashelin smiled at the King.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted. "What about me?!"

"I do!" Keira announced jumping to her feet.

"Keira?" Everyone voiced together.

"Keira, you're not going to race!" Samos ordered.

"I'm going to race," Keira snapped. "And that's final."

Samos groaned. "Just like her mother."

"Let's do this." Torn smirked.

" _All racers to their posts."_ A voice said overhead, Parker glanced up towards the voice before getting off the bar stool. She started down the hallway towards the lookout booth, her last act on Krew's team before this was all over in a way she feared.

"Parker!" A voice called, she turned as Jak crashed into her. He pushed her against the wall and bent his head to kiss her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her closer. She put her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer, if it were possible. He hesitantly pulled back, pressing one more kiss on her lips. "Do you need a grand speech about you staying out of the fray?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good." He kissed her cheek. "Just stay in the booth, please."

"I will." She answered. He kissed her forehead, he let his hand graze her stomach before he ran down the hallway towards the garage. A hand slipped into hers, she gave it a squeeze. "I think I'm ready." She whispered.

"For what?" Lena asked.

"Anything." Parker answered.

* * *

All that seemed matter to Jak was the track ahead of him, he lost interest in his friends and the other racers around him. He wanted the track to be empty ahead of him, devoid of everything but the gold medal and the antidote. Parker gave him anxiety during the first two races, while he loved her commentary, this race he needed to focus. He knew she'd give him grief for it but at least they'd both be alive.

Something vibrated next to him, he looked down at the screen in his car. It celebrated, flashing with the words: FIRST PLACE! GRAND PRIX WINNER JAK MAR! He looked to Daxter, he smiled at him, with his big toothy grin. Jak drove off the course, heading back to the garage. The fans waved in the crowds, waving their flags of Krew's symbol. While he hated the idea of winning under Krew's name, again, he enjoyed the trophies and the benefits it came with.

He spotted his friends at the mouth of the garage. He spotted Dash standing next to Parker, he had an arm around her shoulder as he swung a large glowing cannister in front of him. Lena was yelling at him, waving her arms around and pointing at their friends. Torn leaned against his own car, smirking as Slim tried to calm his girlfriend.

"Well, there's the winner!" Dash shouted as Jak pulled in beside them. He held up the glowing cannister. "You've earned this."

"Hold up!" Daxter shouted. "You had the antidote this whole time?!"

He smirked. "Well, I wasn't just gonna hand it out. I have bosses that I have to answer to as well."

Jak looked to Rayn as she walked up to Dash. "Thank you for finishing what my father started."

"Just my duties."

"Um," Daxter started pointing at the screen. "Why was GT racing for Mizo's team?"

"Relax," Rayn smirked. "This whole thing was designed to flush Mizo out."

"How could you know Mizo would be close?" Ashelin asked.

"Father tried to eliminate Mizo for years, but he could never ID the man. Then we realized, there is no Mizo or rather-"

"Hey!" GT shouted stomping through the crowd. "You broke the rules!" GT shouted at Rayn.

"Blitz?!" Daxter shouted.

"I'm Mizo!" GT shouted. "And losing the beat means nothing! I'll crush your family and this whole city. No one else will ever know."

"No one expect two million viewers that is." Pecker called from the sky.

Mizo turned to the cameras. "WHAT?!"

"Smile for the cameras big boy." Pecker laughed. "Every star has to fall, right Mizo?"

Mizo growled and rushed Dash, he grabbed the glowing cannister from him. Parker moved to grab it as well, he pulled his gun and pointed it at Parker. She stepped back, raising her hands in surrender. She glared down the barrel of his gun, Jak felt a tick of pride as Mizo stepped back from her -he also felt the insane pressure to tear the man to shreds the second he pointed the gun at her.

"All of you will die." Mizo snarled as he ran to his car.

"After him Jak!" Daxter shouted.

"Keys!" Parker shouted to Ashelin.

"You're not coming!" Jak shouted back to her. He wasn't surprised when Ashelin tossed Parker her keys, she jumped into the Street Grinder, Ashelin's car. He growled inwardly to himself as she drove off after Mizo, he switched gears on the Javelin X before he sped after Parker and Mizo.

" _Keep up slow poke."_ Parker taunted. He spotted the Street Grinder ahead, keeping close to Mizo's own car. Several grenades flew, she skidded to miss them as they active ahead of him. He hit the gas to keep up, following the glow of Parker and Mizo's cars. Daxter switched to a turret gun, like the ones he used in the Wasteland. Parker's car slid to the side, slowing down as Jak traded places with her.

"Keep up." Jak snapped at her.

" _I need ammunition..."_ She answered, her voice cracking.

He glanced to Daxter, Jak saw blood running down his best friend's nose. He didn't say anything, hitting the gas harder and changing the gear. He chased Mizo down, firing his guns at the neon purple car. He looked to his tracker, his friends were close behind. Parker didn't seem to be moving, he had a feeling she was stuck or lost control of her car.

"Jak!" Daxter shouted as a stream of grenades flew back at them. He sieved to miss them, each one going off behind him. He gripped the wheel, he needed to focus, just like before. A bomb came from above, he looked back as a Hellcat sped over him. The bomb rolled ahead of Mizo before exploding, sending the purple car flying. It rolled several times before it caught on fire, Jak pulled off to the side and looked up at the Hellcat. Daxter jumped on the bars and cheered as it circled around, he couldn't see the driver but clearly saw the gunmen.

Amberly's hair whipped wildly in the wind, she glared down at Jak as she hung onto the outer holds of the ship.

"Oh my God…" Daxter drawled out. "Why can't we kill her?!"

"I think she just gave us a free pass." Jak grumbled as Amberly pulled her white scarf over her mouth, the banged the outside of the Hellcat and it flew away from them.

"I don't like free passes from her."

"No one does." He answered driving towards the fiery wreckage. Mizo laid over the hood of his car as it burned around him, the cannister sat a few feet ahead of him. Jak stepped out of his own car, he grabbed the cannister as Mizo coughed.

"She'll betray you, you know."

"Are you still talking?" Jak snapped.

"Rayn, she'll become even worse than me."

"Right, like how you killed your own father?"

"And why not?" Mizo shouted. "He left us for his sick love of racing! And when he did, we vowed to own the whole damn sport! All of it! Every. Last. Part." Jak shook his head and walked away. "You have a habit of leaving people to die, don't you?"

"You get used to it." Jak grumbled as he continued to walk away.

* * *

The antidote tasted like peaches, although Parker was unsure if it was because of the virgin peach Bellini she was drinking. She kept her eyes on the rest of her friends, they seemed to be in higher spirits since getting the antidote. She was starting to feel better too, something was changing inside of her and she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced to Jak every so often and wondered if he could sense it too, but he seemed too interested in the coverage of the whole race season to pay attention to her.

"And just then, I pushed Jak out of safety as the car exploded into a fiery inferno!" Daxter shouted.

"Great story Dax," Sig cheered.

"Great racing everyone." Torn added.

"Well everyone," Rayn began walking to the group. "I must be on my way. Thank you all for helping me take out my Father's enemies. This town will be a better place for it."

"Be better than your father." Jak commented as she started to walk away.

"You know what," Daxter began. "That old girl is alright. Hey, she forgot Krew's diary-"

Krew's hologram appeared in front of them. _"Hello Rayn dear, so it'll be our little secret, eh? Just pour into you glass first, 3 seconds no more and yours will have no poison eh. The rest will get a full dose! If a girl named Drake comes make sure to double hers, the first round will kill her and the second round will poison her like the rest of them."_ He chuckled. _"Then we'll be able to take down Mizo and be the top crime family of Kras City! I only wish I could be there to give you a hug. Like father like daughter, eh?"_

"Oh my God…" Jak grumbled.

Parker looked to Torn. "Can I _now_ do a Black Mission? Killing her will be a treat."

"Down Parker." He chuckled. "Who would've thought?"

Parker crossed her arms and glared at her friends, while they thought it was funny, she had zero laughter to add to the mix. She glanced to Jak as he moved in front of her. "Pouting will never give you what you want."

"I'm not pouting, I'm plotting and fuming."

"Plotting for what?"

"You know, murder and baby stuff."

"Both sound equally important."

"Good," She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because you know I can't get in trouble without you."

* * *

"His world looked like a storm. I was going to be its center."

― Kiera Cass, Happily Ever After


End file.
